Howling under the Blood Moon
by xPorcelain Vampirex
Summary: what if there were TWO chosen wolves instead of one? what'll happen when Kiba meets the other Chosen wolf, Nikki, the reckless, passionate and beautiful younger sister of Tsume? language, gore and smut included. KibaOC/ TsumeOC. R&R please thanks
1. Prologue: Outward Opposites

note: this fic is better than _CHOSEN_, i believe. review please! thanks.

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The loud sound of the train racing us hurt my ears.

One of the guys near me narrowly missed my head as he fired a hail of bullets at the train's boxcars.

"Asshole, what the hell was that for?" I heard the younger member of the group – Gehl, I think was his name – bark at the moron who'd almost hit my head.  
I ignored their bantering that reminded me of a couple of alley cats hissing at each other over a piece of food, looking over at my brother as he  
glanced back at me from sitting in the front of the jeep.  
The kid was tossed at the train once we were close enough to it, one of the other guys following him, my brother taking the end.

The boxcar's door slid open to reveal a large robotic hunting machine.

"Shit!" I heard one of the guys swear behind me.

"**Get down**!" I heard my brother command me before I ducked into the backseat of the jeep as a hail of bullets was fired from the machine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My eyes rounded on my brother as he and I stopped running from that dog barking in the alley farther back.  
"What the hell is your problem? You could've gotten killed." He demanded in a growl, emerald eyes locked on my blue gaze.  
I scoffed. "Took the words right out of my mouth! You're so reckless, you know that? First the boxcar, now that dog… It saw **us**, Tsume." I  
snapped back, teeth clenched.  
He glanced back to see the rest of the "hunting" party catching up with us. "I know." His frustrated scowl seemed to fade slightly from his face.  
"I know, Nikki." He growled quietly.  
I sighed and shook my head.

"Any problems here, boss?" One of his faithful acolytes, Chen, asked him.

Tsume shook his head. "Just a little talk with my sister, that's all." He growled.  
"Aww, what happened now? Little queen bitch broke a nail?" Chen sneered, giving a raspy laugh I hated to hear.  
My right foot connected with his groin; he swore loudly and doubled over, cursing me under his breath.  
"Anyone else have a problem with family talks?" I growled, glaring at the others that weren't looking at Chen's bent-over form on the  
ground.

No response, no retaliation.

I looked to Tsume before taking off at a sprint back to the hideout.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The color of the city was a pale bleak gray, the natural hue it normally had, on a day-to-day basis.

I finished eating my lunch – a chunk of meat I'd nicked from the guys before they could cook it – and wadded up the piece of foil into a ball,  
licking my fingertips clean on one hand and tossing the ball up and down in the air.

I tossed the ball into a banged up trash can on the side of the alley, cleaning my fingertips before pulling my leather jacket's collar closer to my neck.

If there was one thing I learned from living in this place since I was young, it was that it definitely earned the name "Freeze City".

My feet carried me past the small marketplace, past the old fountain, carrying me back to the hideout.  
As I neared the old complexes that'd been abandoned, the strong scent of wolf fumigated my nose.

I paused to sniff the air; my brother's scent became known first, though the second scent… Another wolf?

I took off for the source of the scent, hoping my brother wouldn't do something stupid.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud snarl sounded when a black wolf dove between the gray and white wolves that'd been fighting.  
I scoffed and scowled at the gray wolf. "Moron, I figured you'd pull some stupid shit like this!" I scolded annoyedly, ignoring the burning stare of the white wolf behind me.  
He scowled back, but as he prepared to snap back at me, we both could distantly hear the sound of footsteps rushing to the rooftop.

"Get going, before the guys get here." Tsume ordered, emerald eyes narrowed slightly as he spared a glance at the white wolf behind me.

I nodded, perking up when the white wolf abandoned the rooftop, limping his way down the stairway.  
I looked at my brother as he straightened. "You're such an idiot, y'know that?" I asked, turning to follow the stranger's retreat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, wait."

The wolf turned to see me after he'd finished taking a drink from the old fountain.  
His amber eyes narrowed slightly. 'What do you want?' He growled.  
I scowled slightly back. "How about a name, for starters?" I replied.

The wolf was silent for another minute or so. His ears twitched. 'Kiba.' He said.

"Nikki." I replied quietly.

He seemed to scoff. 'Is that all you wanted?' He wondered, his voice almost a sneer.  
I smirked. "For now."  
I took note of his bummed left leg.  
"You've got guts, to pick a fight with my brother like that." I admitted calmly.

He seemed to scowl again. 'He has no pride in being a wolf, running around with humans.' He mused.

"He's an asshole, I know, but try to forgive him that." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

He quieted and straightened, continuing to walk through the empty streets.  
I followed, trotting to walk at his side.  
"So what're you doing here, in this city?" I asked, putting my hands in my jean pockets.

As he made to respond, the sound of a gun loading behind us reminded us of our surroundings.

And what we looked like to the humans.

We both whirled about to stare at the end of a shotgun, a grizzled old man glowering at us down the length of the gun barrel.  
The black dog at his side flew at Kiba with a loud bark.

'Get out of here!' Kiba snarled at me and shoved hard at my hip, facing the dog.

I looked at him and glared at the man before running away.  
The sound of the gun going off rang in my ears, making them hurt slightly.

"Damn it." I whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! THANKS 8D


	2. Hidden Moonlight

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

I glared up at the entrance of the towering building, clenching my fists reflexively and beginning to climb the stairs.

"Oi, Nikki!" A familiar voice declared from the foot of the stairs when I was half way up, making me look to see who'd called me.

A tan wolf with a black collar and amber eyes looked at me with something like surprise and fear in his round face.

I sighed. "Hige. What the hell're you doing here?" I wondered, giving him time to make his way up the stairs to meet me.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Are you nuts? You know what these guys will do to you if you go in there…" Hige answered, his garnet eyes deprived of their usual playfulness I often saw in them when we were younger.

I scoffed. "Let them try! Besides, I may be Tsume's kid sister but I'm not suicidal."  
I explained to him what happened, earlier.  
He glanced up at the entrance of the police station and then at me. "You're still crazy for wanting to help some stranger you met… But you're not going in alone." He declared, his garnet eyes light.  
I scowled at him and sighed, slapping my forehead.  
"Damn it all. Fine. But no flirting." I warned, jabbing his belly reflexively before storming up the steps.

Hige mentioned something about not getting my panties in a knot before following my lead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We both seemed relieved when the humans left the room.

I slipped back into the room first, Hige at my heels.  
My eyes spotted the steel cage sitting in the middle of the room as I moved towards it.  
I smiled slightly at seeing the stranger sleeping behind the cage bars, a peaceful look on his handsome face.

I stroked his muzzle gently with my fingers. "You gonna sleep forever?" I wondered softly.

His amber eyes opened stiffly, opening wider when he saw me sitting infront of his cage.

'You…' He began, making to stand.

"Don't do that, idiot." I scolded when he growled quietly and sank back down to the cage floor. "Your leg's still bummed." I noted, ignoring his stubborn 'I-can-still-walk' look that crossed his amber eyes.

'Why are you here?' He demanded, still looking at me.

I shook my head. "Someone had to save your ass from being skinned." I explained calmly.  
He quieted, looking away.

"Man, you really screwed up." Hige's voice behind me nearly made me jump; I scowled at my friend's cheesy grin for startling me, seeing Kiba smirk slightly at seeing me startled.

"I mean, I've seen one of us get caught before, but never this badly!" He added calmly, irking me slightly at how light he was taking this.

He opened an eye at him. 'I can get out of here whenever I feel like it.' He remarked.

"A-huh, so why're you still in there?" Hige asked, a hint of sarcasm in his question.  
'I just needed a place to rest for a while, that's all.' Kiba answered quietly.

He smiled. "I'm Hige; it's nice to meet ya." He introduced.

'So why're you in here, anyway?' He wondered.  
"Well, besides tagging along with Nikki, I just smelled something interesting and followed my nose." Hige answered, elbowing me.

'That's not your true form; why do you hide yourself?' Kiba asked him, sort of directing the question towards me as well.

"So I don't end up where you are. These people are terrified of us, y'know, so if we look like them, they pretty much leave us alone." Hige explained calmly.

'Living a lie? So you can die a miserable death in this city?' Kiba growled, his lip curling upward slightly.

"Gotta do what you can to survive, right? Keep looking like that, you'll be back here in no time. It draws too much attention." He shrugged.

'Have you given up your pride as a **wolf**?' Kiba snarled, getting to his feet.

Hige smiled slightly. "You're a strange one, alright; but pride doesn't mean nothing if you're dead." He pointed out, quieting the white wolf.  
The sudden sound of sirens going off reminded us of our surroundings; I drew a knife from my pocket, standing. "Now what?" I demanded.  
Kiba's snarling sounded from inside the cage as he was busy bending the bars with his teeth.  
_  
Well, there's one way to break you out_, I thought.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He fidgeted slightly when I ran my fingers through his fur.

"Hold still, will you? I'm not gonna make your injuries worse." I scolded annoyedly, meeting his amber eyes with a sharp scowl.  
Kiba calmed and watched me continue to heal him.

"You never said anything about being able to heal, before." Hige noted.  
I shrugged. "You never asked." I replied absently.

We fell into a companionable silence for another ten minutes before I finished mending his injuries. "There. Now try not to do anything stupid again, will you?" I requested of him as I sat back against the barrel to flex my fingers and toss my hair back from my face.  
He nodded, smiling slightly at me. "Thanks, Nikki." He said quietly.  
I smiled back and nodded. "No problem."

"So why'd you come to this crummy place anyway?" Hige asked as he lay on his back on the metal surface.

"I caught the scent of lunar flowers and followed it here." Kiba explained, seeming wistful about it.

I perked an ear curiously. _Lunar flowers_? I wondered, looking up at the moon.

I soon remembered my brother; that riot at the station was caused by his crew. I could smell his scent a mile away.

I just hoped he was alright…

Hige's loud yawn brought me back to where I was; he curled up on his side and bade Kiba and I goodnight, soon drifting to sleep.  
I smiled slightly at him and shook my head, looking at the moon again and hugging my knees.

"How long have you been able to do that?" His calm voice perked my ears, his blue eyes meeting my own.  
I blushed slightly at staring at him and looked down, my bangs falling as a black curtain between his eyes and mine.  
"Since I was 12. So, ten years ago?" I shrugged. "I inherited it from my mom." I added quietly.

Kiba seemed to look away. "Is it just you and your brother, then?" He asked quietly.  
I nodded.  
"Our pack was destroyed when I was still a pup, leaving Tsume and I orphaned." I answered.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." He added softly.

I shrugged. "It's alright. It was so long ago I sometimes think it's a nightmare I barely remember." I reassured him.

Kiba looked up at the moon, arms folded behind his head. "So you're familiar with the legend of Paradise." He wondered, perking my ears.

I nodded quietly. "I was raised with it, actually." I laughed weakly and rubbed behind my neck. "I always believed it was real. I hope it's real, anyway." I added humbly.

He looked up at me. "Doubting yourself already?" He wondered, poking fun at me with a teasing look.  
I smirked back and nudged his shoulder with my boot. "Shut up and get some sleep, already. Baka wolf." I scolded.

Kiba chuckled and smiled up at me. "Alright, fine. Goodnight, then, wolf princess." He nodded.  
I smiled and shook my head, moving to lie next to him on my belly, donning my true form.

'I'm cold,' I defended myself calmly, resting my head on my paws.

Kiba sat up slightly to stroke my fur, curious about the blue crescent moon on my right cheek.  
'Birthmark.' I answered him with a yawn, lowering my head back down.

He quieted and curled into a furry white ball, lying next to me.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. 'G'night, Kiba.' I murmured, drifting to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pug cowered when he lifted his tail.

I sweatdropped and caught his wrist, dragging him after me.  
"Such an idiot…" I growled under my breath, following Hige into the alley.  
Kiba shook his wrist free of my grip. "I didn't kill the dog, you know." He pointed out.  
I shook my head. "You looked like you were. It's a domestic house-pet, for the Moon's sake." I shot back.  
He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry too much. Especially over a dog." He advised.  
I blushed and shoved his hand off, folding my arms and looking away. "Baka." I scolded quietly.

Kiba chuckled, turning to Hige when he tossed us a hot dog.

I sniffed the dog and passed it back to Hige calmly, leaning against the wall.  
"You don't like hot dogs?" Hige wondered curiously.  
"Nope. I know you can eat them all day, but I'd rather not get food poisoning." I replied, earning a slight scowl from the tan wolf.  
Kiba bit into his hotdog after sniffing it, wincing and pulling his face away. "This tastes awful." He mused, tossing the barely-eaten hotdog to Hige.

"Geez, fine, I'll let you two starve, then!" He scoffed, munching angrily on the dog I'd given back.

I smirked. "I know where we can get some better food, but it'd be very risky to do so." I commented.  
Kiba raised a brow. "Where, exactly?" He pressed curiously.  
"My brother's crew." I answered simply.

His eyebrows drew together briefly, drawing lines across his handsome face. "Completely dangerous." He mused, smirking back.

Hige scoffed loudly. "Like hell I'm going anywhere near those humans! Besides, your brother's kinda creepy…" He added under his breath.  
I laughed and smirked again. "I think the feeling's mutual, Hige." I declared.

"He's not creepy, he's just an ass." Kiba offered calmly.

I felt a sweatdrop form on my temple as I tapped his heel with my boot. "Calling the kettle black, Kiba." I teased.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" He rounded on me, a slight vein forming on his cheek.

I smiled innocently, laughing inwardly.  
"You weren't exactly Mr. Prince Charming when we first met, y'know." I pointed out.

"What the hell did you _expect_? Your brother was trying to kill me!" Kiba snapped exasperatedly, easily losing his calm composure.

I laughed.  
"He tends to do that towards any new male that would try and "woo" his little sister." I explained patiently, loving how I had easily dismantled his calm and stoic façade single-handedly.

Kiba's pale face attained a sudden rosiness to his cheeks as he scoffed and looked away, folding his arms.  
"The both of you are _deluded_! I can definitely see the resemblance." He muttered, his blue eyes darting away from mine.  
I blushed slightly and scoffed. "Shut up, would ya? Shit, don't peg me in the same category as my brother!" I snapped.

"Well, you two **are **related…" Hige piped up.

"**NOONE ASKED YOU**!" Kiba and I shouted him down, making the tan wolf shrink slightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A small rock hit the back of his shoulder, making him turn back.

I panted slightly after catching up with him, gripping my knees reflexively.

"What're you doing here?" He demanded, letting me walk to meet him at the end of the open alley.  
"What d'ya _think_? I'm coming with you." I answered calmly, rotating my right arm.

Kiba blinked before his eyebrows knitted in a disapproving frown. "No, you're not. Go back to Hige, Nikki; I'll be fine on my own…" He instructed, turning his back on me.

I scowled at him, yanking on the front of his jacket and turning him back to face me.  
"_Yes_, I _am_. I'm not letting you go out there alone, you idiot." I snapped, baring my teeth.

He scowled back, quieting and prying my grip off his jacket, turning his gaze back to the open street before us.  
"Fine. Just don't get killed, all right?" He growled, seeming completely against my joining him to find the flower maiden.

I nodded and smirked wryly up at him. "Worry about your own tail, wolf boy; I'll be fine." I assured him, taking his wrist and leading the way out of the alley.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	3. HappenChance Fate

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The man drew closer again, the stink of booze on his breath making my nose wrinkle.

"C'mon, doll, leave this brat and come with me…"

My grip on his outstretched wrist lashed out as I stared coldly at his hazy eyes.

"**Fuck off**…"  
My fingers tightened on his forearm before a sickening crunch echoed about the cell; the man howled in pain, wriggling against my grip.

"If you even _think_ of fucking around again, I **won't** hesitate to break anything _else_ off. **Got it**?" I growled, releasing his broken wrist calmly and watching him slink away to his far corner of the cell, finally leaving me alone.

The rest of the cell's occupants kept their eyes off me, looking at anything but where I stood.  
I scoffed quietly and settled back next the white wolf, leaning into the wall with a calm sigh.

He was staring at me from out of the corner of my eye; I lifted a brow.  
"What is it?" I asked indifferently, glancing back at him.  
He quieted and looked away, shaking his head. "Maybe you actually _can _hold out on your own." He mused.

I rolled my eyes and smirked wryly. "I can fight just as well as you, y'know. And just as dirty." I added, punching his arm playfully.

Kiba rubbed his arm gingerly. "So I noticed. What was the left hook for, though?" He asked, his voice showing no sign that my punch had made him wince slightly.  
I chuckled.  
"Term of affection. Don't ask, I was raised with Tsume." I explained calmly, smiling apologetically at him.  
He nodded. "That explains so much." He mused, jabbing his index finger into my side.  
I yelped slightly and shooed his hand away, scowling up at him. "Don't do that." I snapped, fighting the slight blush that warmed my cheeks when he poked my tickle spot.

Kiba raised both brows. "Are you ticklish?" He wondered curiously, his smirk returning to his lips.

I blushed harder and looked away. "Pfft, hell no." I scoffed, folding my arms over my sides.  
He laughed quietly. "I knew there was something up," he mused, his tone smug.  
I scoffed again and punched his shoulder. "Stow it, wonder boy." I growled.

Kiba chuckled as I leaned my head onto his arm, perking up. "You cold?" He wondered.

I shook my head. "Just kind of tired." I answered quietly, closing my eyes and snuggling further into his ribs, forgetting I was human for a moment and letting my wolfish tendencies overtake me.  
He seemed to smile, gently folding an arm around my shoulders and letting me hug his chest as I felt myself begin to doze.

The cell door opened, briefly perking my ears.

"Aww, don't you two look cute." A familiar chuckle sounded as the door closed before someone plopped down on Kiba's left.  
I blushed slightly at recognizing the voice.  
Kiba seemed to scowl slightly at him. "She's sleeping." He pointed out, seeming disgruntled at his untimely intrusion.  
Hige seemed to smile sheepishly. "Can't really help saying that. It's just that I've never seen her look like that before." His voice turned gentle.  
"She looks so peaceful." He mused.

I tucked my head under Kiba's arm, feeling him squeeze my back gently as I kept my eyes closed and head lowered.

"So just what in the world are you doing here?" Kiba asked, his calm voice sort of subdued as he seemed to try and keep it down to let me sleep.  
"C'mon, we're friends, right?" Hige wondered calmly.

He seemed to sweatdrop. "Coming from _you, _that seems kinda fishy." He mused.

I smiled inwardly, finding that being so close to this handsome wolf made me realize that I _was _sort of cold, now that I thought about it.

But Sweet Moon, he was so _warm_! I couldn't get over that.

I smiled to myself, feeling him squeeze my back gently.  
Just what the hell was I feeling for this wolf I hardly knew?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My knife popped open the vent door as quietly as I could, before I handed the door to Hige to place it on the cold floor.

"Who's going in first…?"

"Ladies, first." Kiba mused, gently knocking my legs from beneath me to lift me to the open vent, making me stifle a yelp at being surprised.

I scowled down at him, climbing inside. "Jackass." I muttered, scooting further down the vent shaft until both male wolves were inside before leading the way out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That _scent…!_

"So it is to you, that I owe my thanks for awakening her." A low voice came from the man clad in black standing on the high bridge before us.  
I widened my eyes slightly as my stomach did a sort of lurch forward at inhaling his stench.

This man – _this human_! – had dared intervene in our mission. I gripped the handle of my knife tightly, my knuckles white as I glowered up at the man whose scent stunk to the highest echelons of Heaven.

The girl in his arms… So _that's_ where the strange scent was coming from. It smelled so _wonderful_…

"Cheza," Hige's soft voice of awe sounded nearby.

The man lifted her high, gripping the back of her nape to forcibly open her mouth.  
_  
That bastard!_ My true form snarled in my head as I itched to tear his throat out.  
She opened her eyes in pain – she had crimson colored eyes, from what I could see – and released a sound barrier-shattering scream that rang in my ears.

I swallowed a pained howl and clenched my jaw tightly, wanting him to leave her alone, wanting him to get his damn hands off her!

Kiba streaked past me, running for the man and pained girl, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"You** idiot**!" I snarled, rushing after him and managing to tackle him to the ground.

"Let me **go**, Nikki!" Kiba snarled at me with his teeth bared as I pinned him, my knife at his throat.

"I'm not letting you go up there, you moronic jackass!" I shouted him down, baring my teeth angrily as warm tears welled in the corners of my eyes, the surge of fury racing through my blood and my sudden sharing in the flower maiden's pain swelling inside me making me want to cry all of a sudden.

Kiba fell silent at seeing me on the verge of tears before the blinding light that'd appeared behind the man in black disappeared from sight, making us look to see they'd disappeared into the night sky.

I wordlessly pulled my knife away from his neck, putting it back beneath my belt as I stood, letting him get to his feet.

He stood near me, his blue eyes on my own. "Are you all right?" He asked quietly, reaching for my hand.

I shied away reflexively, perking up as a light in the distance turned back on.

"Guys, I think we should get outta here." Hige piped up, looking around worriedly.

I looked at him and glanced back at the white wolf, looking up at the domed sky.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My teeth tore into the dead rat's side as I ate hungrily.

I hadn't eaten since almost two days ago and didn't realize how hungry I'd been.

I finished eating the first rat, snatching the last one from under Hige's hand and ripping into its side, the warm meat tasting heavenly (despite it being from a sewer rat).

"I called that last one…" Hige mumbled, depressed that I'd snatched the last rat from under him.  
I tossed the tail into the drain. "Quit complaining; you've got more layers than I do, so you should be fine for another week." I growled, flicking the last rat tail at his face absently.

Waterfalls fell down his cheeks. "Yeah, but…" He whimpered, skulking away to go find a spot to sleep.

I rolled my eyes at him, seeing the white wolf sitting near the drain, staring into space.  
_  
Oh, what the hell?_ I thought, quietly getting up to go sit next to him on the half-submerged pipe, putting half a foot between us.  
We sat in silence for a long while; it made me wonder if he was mentally here.

"So what possessed you to pin me down like that?" He asked softly, perking my ears.

I looked to see he had one blue eye on me as I sat near him; I lowered my gaze reflexively, threading my fingers together out of nervous tendency.

"Can't have you getting killed; especially for being a complete idiot." I explained indifferently, refusing to look at him for fear of seeing some sort of conviction in those cold glacier eyes of his.  
Kiba seemed to smirk wryly. "Calling the kettle black, Nikki." He mused.  
I smirked slightly back at his double-standard words, punching his arm gently. "Jackass." I growled, meeting his cold blue gaze.

He chuckled quietly, staring back calmly, his eyes turning gentle.

I blushed slightly and looked away humbly, retracting my hand.

We both sighed.

"Nikki," he spoke quietly as I rested my head against his shoulder.  
I raised a brow. "Mm?" I prodded.

His voice was softened when he spoke again. "Why were you crying, back in the alley?" He asked gently, making me blush slightly at hearing him ask this.

I lowered my gaze and pressed my cheek into the upper sleeve of his jacket.  
I wanted to tell him that I felt her pain, but I kept my mouth shut on that and decided against admitting this to the white wolf.

"My head was killing me, and wanting to kill that human didn't help any." I answered softly, partly closing my eyes.

Kiba had quieted, making me wonder if he'd gone off into space again, before his pale fingers pushed a few strands of hair from my eyes.  
I blinked and looked up at him surprisedly, my ears lowering reflexively as I felt my tail lower near my legs when I stared at his softened blue eyes.

He smirked slightly, regaining some animation back into that handsome face of his. "You're not telling me the truth." He mused calmly.

I blushed and lowered my gaze. "Kiba…" I began.

"You don't have to tell me the truth tonight." He shrugged, perking my ears.

I met his calmed cold blue gaze and nodded, snuggling into his side for warmth.  
Kiba's arm graced my lower back gently, letting me rest my head on his chest.  
"Thank you." I murmured, feeling him squeeze my lower back as I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep, huddled into the gentle wolf's arms.

Hige was right; he really_ was_ a strange one.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	4. Farewell, Freeze City!

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Both wolves looked at me curiously as I trotted away.

"Where're you off to?" Kiba asked.  
I shrugged. "I just had a feeling… About my brother." I answered; I turned to smile at him. "I'll be fine, don't worry, alright?" I requested, turning back to running to the nearest manhole.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Noone was around the hideout as I loaded my small scruffy blue bag with my remaining knife set that Tsume had stolen for me for my 17th birthday present, zipping up the bag's main compartment and slinging it over my shoulder, wordlessly abandoning the dimly lit hideout I'd practically considered my second home since I was a pup and moving out into the bleak sunlight outside of the dark tunnel.

"Well, well, the queen bitch returns to ransack her throne." A sleazy drawl sounded as I moved closer to the large tree rooted to the concrete slab; I paused, knowing the owner of that voice.

I turned to see Chen staring at me from behind his cheap-looking sunglasses, a sneer splayed across his stubble-ridden mouth.

My fur bristled as I scoffed. "Where's Sedo? Your _gay partner_." I demanded sardonically, grinning darkly at him.

He gave a short raspy laugh that made me growl inwardly in irritation. "Dunno, from what I heard, he went and ratted out your big brother to the Nobles. Leaving you all by yourself, **helpless**." He sneered.

I fought against baring my teeth at his blatant insult.

"Really? So what in hell are you doing here, exactly?" I growled, itching to rip his throat out for his saying I was 'helpless'.

Chen laughed again, stepping closer. "Ain't it _obvious_? With your fuckhead brother gone, I came to pay you back for **wracking** me, the other night." He answered slyly.

I laughed this time. "All this for revenge, **huh**?"

I drew my knife from my belt, seeing the glint of bleak sunlight bounce off the rusted crowbar hanging at his side; I tilted my head from side to side, hearing my neck pop.  
"This should be fun. I meant to look for my brother and leave this fucked town before you showed up." I growled lowly, brandishing my knife.

Chen gave a raspy chuckle, lunging at me.

I leaped out of the way, swinging my knife at his back and cutting him from behind.

"Damn **slut**!" He swore, lifting the crowbar high and swinging it at my head.  
I ducked and knocked his legs from beneath him, watching him fall before gathering himself and lunging at me again, crowbar held high.  
I dodged again, swinging my knife at his throat and tearing the flesh open.

Crimson splattered forth from the open wound before he fell forward at my feet.

I flicked my wrist lightly, the blood on the blade flying off the surface before I put it back into my belt.

"You humans are so _fucked_ it isn't even funny." I growled softly, leaping over his dying form and walking down the thin concrete path that led away from the tree.  
I looked about, wondering where my brother was.

"Tsume." I murmured, running off in search of my friends.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…Well anyone's nose would go numb in that stinkhole!" Hige whined.

"Your **brain** went numb, too, apparently!" I declared, making both boys look at me as I stood to the side.

The brown wolf widened his amber eyes at me. 'Y-you're like me…' He declared in awe.

I smiled at him, perking up once catching whiff of a human coming closer, turning about to see a young girl had come towards us, her violet eyes wide in shock at seeing more of us here than just the brown wolf she'd apparently come to seek out.

'I'm so sorry, about your bird…' The pup apologized softly, lowering his head.

"Daddy… Daddy… **Daddy**..! Come quick, it's the wolf!** The wolf, it's here!**" The girl screamed for her father.  
"Time to go." Kiba grabbed my waist and dragged me away quickly, the brown wolf following our retreat to the pipes leading to the sewer below.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiba stared back at the pup before pulling away to examine something near the manhole leading to the surface.  
I raised a brow and crouched next to him as he bent to examine some blood.

"Did you ever find him?" He asked quietly, perking my ears.

I shook my head, widening my eyes slightly as I sniffed the blood he had on his fingers and scowled.  
"It's his blood, all right. I'd know that scent anywhere." I muttered.

Kiba looked at me, straightening to his feet. "Can you lead the way?" He asked, blue eyes on me.

I nodded and took his offered hand, standing to my feet.  
"Yeah. C'mon, you two." I beckoned the tan and brown wolves, gripping Kiba's sleeve absently as I followed the scent of my brother's blood.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The gray wolf jumped to his feet when we entered the rundown apartment room.  
His emerald eyes narrowed once meeting my gaze first, then the white wolf's behind me.

I noticed there was a second face near my brother; a girl that looked a year or two younger than me with big silver eyes and red-highlighted edgy black hair stood next to him, her hands clenched into fists once meeting my eyes.

"Eri?" Kiba broke the tension first, his calm voice stealing into the quieted room, his blue eyes wide as they stared at the girl.

The girl blinked. "K-Kiba…? Is that you?" She asked in shock, her big silver eyes wider as she stared back.  
A slow smile formed on his pale face. "I thought you were dead." He mused softly.

Tears welled in her eyes before falling down her cheeks. "Kiba… You jerkoff brother." She laughed, crossing the small space to hug him tightly.

Kiba held onto her fiercely, releasing her with a quiet laugh.

The girl named Eri smiled happily up at him.

"Wait, he's your brother?" Tsume's growl cut across the happy moment, voicing the exact question that had formed in my mind.  
She nodded. "Yeah. My big brother." She smiled at the last bit.  
I smiled slightly, noticing his injury hadn't been tended to, crimson darkening the fabric of his sleeve.

"You moron, you're so reckless." I snapped at Tsume, directing his gaze back on me.  
He scowled at me. "You're one to talk; I smelled you earlier, back by the island." He growled back, emerald gaze narrowed.

I scoffed. "I was looking for you, jerk. Kiba and I smelled your blood from the wound all the way from town." I declared.

Tsume snorted.  
"And you're gonna nurse me back to _health_? I don't need your help. And I sure as hell don't need **you**." He snapped, glowering from me to Kiba.  
The pup Toboe spoke up. "Tsume… We're leaving the city, and I really think you should come with us." He declared hesitantly.  
"And just where is this merry band of yours _going_?" Tsume demanded scathingly.

"Where else, dipshit? To Paradise." I answered, directing his eyes back onto me.

He scoffed disbelievingly. "You're kidding. You're going because you still believe in that crap?" He wondered, not really believing that I was leaving for Paradise.  
I scowled. "I've always believed in it. Ever since I was a pup… I'm leaving with Kiba and the others. Are you coming or not?" I growled, meeting his emerald eyes.  
"You've got a helluva lot of nerve to brainwash my kid sister into following your every step, y'know. Moreso because you just think I'm gonna be as stupid as her and follow you!" Tsume snapped at Kiba, his teeth showing in his glare.

I stood between the two wolves, glowering at my brother.  
"Leave him out of this, Tsume. It's my choice to leave; not his." I growled angrily, clenching my fists and staring boldly back at his narrowed eyes.

He glared at me. "Nikki…"

"Tsume, if we stay here, we'll end up for the rest of our lives in hiding or worse! We just can't live with the humans anymore and survive…" Toboe cut in, his small voice a relief on the renewed tension in the room, quieting the gray wolf.

A familiar stench made my nose wrinkle in distaste as Hige mentioned something about a 'nasty stink' headed our way.

"Let me ask you something: why did you guys come here? It's because of the flower scent, wasn't it? Well, that scent is gone, now. There's no reason to stay." Kiba spoke up, taking advantage of the quieted room.

"The flower has nothing to do with it: I'm here 'cuz I belong." Tsume mused, his eyes trained on the humans moving about outside. "And so are you." He added, briefly scowling at me.

I tensed slightly and glared at him, preparing to fire something back.

"I can see that: this city is a dump. But Nikki's different than you; she wants to go to Paradise." Kiba snapped calmly, directing his attention to his blue scowl.

I widened my eyes slightly. _Kiba_, I thought.

"I still have a score to settle with you." Tsume growled, turning to him.  
"We don't have time for this!" Hige piped up nervously.

My body moved before I told it what to do, as I stood between the two again, shielding Kiba from any blow Tsume thought to aim at him.

"The last time we met, you said something about how your pride wouldn't let you pass as a human; well, you look pretty human to me. Where'd your pride go?" He wondered lowly, ignoring me standing infront of him as a blockade.  
"Nowhere; nothing has changed." Kiba answered.  
"Do you have the slightest idea of what'll happen if you leave the city?" He asked.  
"Yeah." He answered.  
"You'll just die." He growled.  
"Possibly; everyone's gonna die. But if your life has no purpose, you're dead already." He answered calmly.  
The bright spotlights shined into the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wind whipped fiercely at my hair as I looked over my shoulder at the city I'd once called home, before today.

"Nikki, jump!" Hige hollered from below.

I turned back and jumped over the ledge, doing a small somersault before landing gracefully next to Kiba.  
His blue eyes were on me, the wind blowing against his already wild brown hair that framed his face; he rolled his eyes calmly.  
I smiled at him, punching his arm out of habit.

* * *

**REVIEW** **PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	5. Run to the Wasteland

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Both Eri and I sweatdropped.

"Wait a sec, howcome Kiba and Nikki aren't on the** menu**?" Toboe piped up.

Tsume scowled over at the aforementioned wolf before glancing at me.  
"'Cuz the guy's full of crap and my sister's stupid enough to believe everything he says." He growled a response.

I scoffed. "If you're complaining so much, why the hell'd you come _with _me, then?" I demanded wryly, meeting his narrowed emerald gaze.

"In case you didn't notice, little sister, those humans were about to kill us." He snapped scathingly.

"You've always loved a good fight,_ Tsume-nii_; killing them off before they got you shouldn't have been a problem." I shot back.

He grimaced, scowling at me. "Don't call me that! And besides, you're only saying that just because you wanted me to save your ass like I've been doing since we came to that damn town!" He growled angrily, straightening from sitting.

My knife sailed past his head, connecting with the cave wall behind him and cutting a strand of hair off him; he looked at me with something like bewilderment and disbelief that I'd thrown my knife at him, my own brother.

"I'm not helpless; not like I once was. I'm pretty capable of kicking your ass." I added darkly, standing as well.

Tsume scoffed, his teeth bared in his sneer. "Is that **so**?" He wondered in a dangerous tone, stepping forward.

I bared my teeth and took a step forward to meet him.

Kiba stepped in wordlessly, facing me, his back to Tsume.

I widened my eyes slightly before scowling at his tightened authoritative scowl that marred his handsome face, wordlessly retreating to my side of the cave and plopping down next to a slightly stunned Eri.

My arms tightened around my knees as I glared at the snowstorm raging outside.

Just who _was_ he to order **me **around?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moon shone down beautifully on us as we basked in her light.

"You still mad at me?" He asked quietly next to me, perking my ears.

I rolled my eyes.  
"No, I'm over it." I quieted before glancing at him. "Am I stupid, to believe you?" I wondered softly, perking his ears and making him look at me.  
His blue eyes lowered before he looked away.  
"You're not stupid, alright? You're smart, Nikki. And what do you think you believe?" He stated, looking back at me.

I looked up at the moon and smiled wistfully. "I believe that Paradise is real, and I want to see it with my own eyes." I answered quietly.  
Kiba smiled softly at me, his blue eyes resembling melted glaciers, before he looked up at the moon again.

"Tsume's just full of shit, Nik. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's jealous." Hige piped up, reminding us that we weren't alone, perking my ears.

I blinked. "What's he got to be jealous for? He's my older brother, not my ex-boyfriend or anything." I asked confusedly.  
Hige shrugged his shoulders.  
"Isn't it obvious? He apparently thinks Kiba's full of shit – no offense, Kiba! – and he thinks he's losing you, the only family he has left." He explained, surprising both Kiba and myself at how philosophical he was sounding.

I lowered my gaze and scowled. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, he's all I've got left, too! I wouldn't have survived without him around." I mused quietly.  
Kiba fell silent again, his blue eyes on me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud howl split the night, ripping the tension apart.

He stared wide-eyed at the robot as the white wolf tackled it, diverting its attention away.

'Tsume!' I flew to my brother's side as Hige grabbed Eri by the wrist and led her away from the bottom of the gorge.  
He looked at me as I stood next to him. "Why'd you come?" He demanded, his emerald eyes narrowed.  
'Just hang onto me, will you? I'll explain later.' I growled, nudging his arm with my snout.

He grabbed my mane, hoisting himself onto my back as I raced after Hige, leaping up the side of the gorge to higher ground.

Eri lifted my brother off my back as I reached the ledge, helping me stand.  
I shook my fur. 'Where's Kiba?' I asked, perking up at hearing bullets fire in the gorge's floor below.  
I looked to see the white wolf lithely dodging the bullets, outracing the robot's persistent pursuit.  
My fur bristled as I scoffed. _He's taking all the glory_, I thought with a smirk.

"Nikki! _Come back here_!" Tsume barked as I sprinted after the white wolf's lead through the gorge, following the sound of bullets firing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I skidded to a halt once seeing the white wolf racing up the side of the gorge wall.

A gentle blue light formed in my palms as I pointed them down at the rocky surface.

"**KIBA, GET BACK**!" I shouted, slamming my hands palm-down on the snowy ledge, seeing the white wolf leap out of the way in time.

A surge of pale white light ignited the exploding frost-covered earth as the huge chunks of rock fell down onto the robot, creating a down-sliding avalanche that covered the black metallic machine in snowy rock.

He appeared at my side, panting slightly, his tongue hanging out to the side of his mouth. 'You weren't kidding, when you said you'd inherited those powers from your mother.' He mused, a slight limp in his left back paw.

I smirked slightly. "Told ya." I eyed his limp and scowled knowingly, groaning.  
"Geez, you can't go **one day** without getting some sort of injury, can you?" I scolded, meeting his amber eyes.

Kiba's ears lowered slightly as he scowled back, furry brow narrowed slightly. 'You can snap at me later; c'mon, let's see if that thing is dead.' He grumbled, nudging my hand with his warm nose gently.

I smiled slightly and shook my head, running at his side as we left the gorge.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're such an idiot!" Eri declared annoyedly as we found the others, her eyes on the white wolf walking at my side.

Kiba let a sweatdrop form on the side of his brow as I laughed. "I wasn't the one to scold you, this time, Kiba." I teased with a giggle.

He sighed. "You're both annoying." He muttered.

I scowled at him as Eri gave him a death glare before I hit his chin with the side of my fist, knocking him back.

"What the hell was **that **for?" Kiba demanded, rubbing his chin gingerly and scowling at me.

"You called me annoying right after I pretty much saved your ass." I answered calmly, folding my arms over my chest.

"Like hell you did! You just caused a damn **avalanche**!" He protested.

Both Eri and Toboe sweatdropped.

"Gosh, I've never seen Kiba get so worked up like this…" The pup muttered.

"He's crushing on her, so Nikki tends to have that effect on him." Hige sighed.

"**SHUT UP**!" Kiba and I snarled in unison, shouting him down again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What color are lunar flowers? Can you tell me that?" Toboe wondered, his big amber eyes on Kiba's odd smile.

He shrugged.  
"Ask Nikki; she claims she dreamt of them, last night." Kiba answered calmly, his blue gaze turning to me.

I blinked and then blushed slightly. "It's not like I remember anything, moron!" I snapped defensively, folding my arms behind my head and flopping back into the snow next to him.

"So what **do** you remember, then, Ms. Oracle?" Tsume wondered, emerald eyes looking at me.

I scowled at him.  
"I mostly remember white flowers." I answered softly, looking at the clear blue sky overhead.

He scoffed. "Sounds like a bunch of bull." He mused.

Kiba looked over at him. "Nikki's right; that's as much as I can say I know, too." He declared quietly.  
I looked up at him and smiled slightly, closing my eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW** **PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	6. Lesser than Wolves, pt1

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The wind blew against my face, whipping gently at my hair.

"You can smell it, too." He guessed quietly, perking my ears.  
I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"Then that means Paradise is straight ahead!" Toboe yipped, sprinting down the railroad tracks.

Eri sighed. "Pup!" She declared, racing after him.

I looked at Kiba and smiled toothily. "Race ya." I challenged, the wind whipping my hair again.

Kiba smirked back, his blue eyes teasing. "You're on." He obliged.

I took off after the two younger wolves, Kiba at my heels as he led Hige and Tsume after us.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You smelled flowers, huh? Well, all I smell is the stench of rancid oil… **OW**!" Hige whined when Eri fell on his head from being tossed over the wall, knocking them both to the cold ground.

I straightened, helping the younger girl off him. "At least you had a soft landing." I mused calmly as she dusted her skirt off.

"Yeah, that's true!" Eri smiled at me.

"That hurt, y'know!" Hige griped, rubbing his head sorely.

We both sweatdropped.  
"Quit complainin', Hige. 'Sides, your fuzzbucket head broke my fall." Eri silenced him calmly, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's creepy; you're turning into my sister..." Tsume muttered behind us.

She chucked her boot at his head. "Shut up, Tsume! At least I don't look **constipated**!" She snapped annoyedly.

"What'd you say, you _brat_?" He growled, glaring at her.

"Both of you, knock it off." Kiba quieted them patiently, turning to lead the way down the alley.

I followed calmly, hands in my leather jacket's pockets.

Hige had a slight point on the rancid oil stink, I'd give him that.  
But now that I thought about what I'd smelled earlier, I was starting to think Kiba was right.  
_  
But where would we find a lunar flower in this shithole? _I wondered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The familiar scent of wolf blew in the stale air as we passed another alley opening.

I looked up to see a group of six or seven people huddled around a burn barrel, the flames burning gently into the cold night.

"It's a woman." Hige muttered in surprise at recognizing a violet-haired woman's face from amongst the otherwise-outnumbering men around her.  
His quiet outburst gained the attention of the remainder of the group, their blank stares looking at us.

Eri tensed next to me, a soft growl itching to be released in her throat; I glowered challengingly at the wolf in the black-and-red jacket with the long scar running down his left cheek, meeting his tightened amber eyes.

"Where are you from?" The scarred man asked.

"The city to the north." Kiba answered flatly.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Just passing through; you don't expect us to do business _here_, in a crapheap like this?" Tsume sneered.  
The scarred man scowled slightly at him. "Well, where're you going?" He wondered.  
"'Where're we going'?" Hige repeated dubiously.

"To Paradise!" Toboe piped up naiively.

The pack tensed; the man burst out laughing and soon his pack joined in as if the tension hadn't even existed.  
"Kiba, why're they laughing?" Toboe asked innocently, looking at Kiba.

"It's obviously because they don't know about Paradise." I answered frostily, my folded arms at my chest hugging my ribs out of habit.

The pack's jovial ambience disappeared quickly into the cold night, the tension returning again.

A low growl formed in the back of my throat as I lowered my arms to my sides, squaring my shoulders and stared them down coldly, my left hand reflexively reaching for the knife in my belt.

"We know all about it." He growled, perking my ears, the tension consuming the alley again.

Kiba grabbed my wrist from behind, silently trying to hold me back; I shook his grip off, standing my ground and refusing his aid.

"It's nothing but a stupid legend; there's no such thing as Paradise." A stocky wolf with a large fat nose growled, directing our attention from the scarred wolf.

Eri snorted, stepping forth. "That's a bunch of bullshit! Why the hell should we believe a pack of whipped dogs like **you**?" She demanded lowly, the growl following her sharp question.

"Maybe because we've been there; we've all seen it." Fat snout answered gruffly, surprising Hige, Toboe, and Kiba.  
"And I'm tellin' ya, that place _wasn't_ Paradise; it was more like_ Hell_." He added.

I laughed darkly.  
"You're **funny**! You wouldn't know what Paradise looked like unless it hit you in your ugly-ass _face_." I snarled coldly, flashing my teeth in challenge.

"Quit running your mouth, bitch..." Fat nose growled, starting to get to his feet.

The growl sounded loud, bouncing off the alley walls, as I bared my teeth menacingly and my claws grew with the want to rip his fat face to shreds roaring inside me.

"**Moss**." The scar-faced wolf snapped, subduing the fat-nosed bastard with a cold look and forcing him to sit back down.

Kiba grabbed my waist from behind, pulling me back sharply.  
"Nikki, that's **enough**." He snapped, his growl cold, as his arm formed into a tight vicegrip around my ribs.

I quieted reluctantly, keeping a distrustful eye on the scar-faced pack leader and fat-snouted wolf.

"I'd suggest you take your bitch and go. You do have a place to **go**, _don't you_?" Scar-face ordered, throwing me a cold scowl before looking at Kiba dubiously.  
He remained silent as he released my waist to hold onto my hand and lead us away from the opposing pack.  
The pack's laughing at our misery rang in my ears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What a joke; a bunch of down-and-out losers just gave me the brush off." Tsume grumbled.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly one to** talk**, y'know…" Hige mused behind him.  
"What'd you say?" He growled, rounding on him.

He smiled sheepishly. "It's just, in a couple of years, we could be just like those guys." Hige explained nervously.  
"Except for you two, of course! You'll most likely end up staying pretty for another** ten years**, I'd think!" He added, smiling cheesily at Eri and me.

I scoffed. "Nice try, Hige." I brushed him off calmly.

"Oi and just what the hell was **your** deal, pissing off those dogs like that?" Tsume turned to me, one brow raised as his emerald gaze locked on me.  
I scowled at him.

"Tsume's got a point: were you trying to get killed?" Kiba put in, looking at Eri accusingly, looking to me.

Eri snorted and looked away, folding her arms.  
"I coulda taken those bastards on! I don't need you to be my damn keeper, Kiba." She snapped, glaring up at him.

Kiba rolled his eyes, looking at me. "Well, what's your excuse?" He asked patiently.

I scoffed again and jerked my hand free of his grip. "Give me four minutes and I promise that fat-nosed prick will be dead when I'm done ripping him to **pieces**." I snapped, storming away from him and past Tsume's lead to walk ahead of them.

Just who was _he_ to think I couldn't _handle things_? I was just as _fast _and_ strong_ as he was! I could beat their asses if I _wanted_ to, **damn it**!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We both gave him an irked look at hearing him approve of the graveyard as a resting place for us.

"Sleep here? You're crazier than I pegged you to be." Eri muttered to me.  
I scoffed quietly and walked forward, leading the way into the graveyard.

"Guys, I keep hearing something weird." Toboe piped up nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"Damn it, would you stop being afraid of everything?" Tsume growled at him.  
Eri scowled slightly. "Not all of us are trying to be Mr. Tough Guy, y'know." She put in knowingly, defending the pup.

"You, especially! Y'smell like you're about to piss your…"

A wolf popped up from a freshly dug hole in the ground at that moment.

Toboe and Hige jumped back as Eri yelped and hid behind Tsume. I jumped back a foot and heard Kiba chuckle behind me; I scowled up at him, kicking his shin. "Don't laugh at me!" I growled.

A wizened old wolf ogled us.  
"Hey, Gramps, ya scared the crap outta us!" Hige barked.

"Oh. I was only digging a hole for myself." The elder declared.

Kiba and I perked up. "'A hole for yourself'?" I repeated curiously.  
"Y'mean you're digging your own grave?" Kiba wondered.

"Well, when y'get to my age, you get around to figuring your time has come." He explained wearily.

"You might wanna dig a little faster, then." Tsume scoffed.  
Eri elbowed him sharply, scowling at his emerald gaze.

"I thought I was a goner, myself…" Toboe muttered.

"Excuse me, but d'you know of any lunar flowers in this city?" Kiba put in curiously.  
The elder looked as if he'd just had a major epiphany, his eyes widening.

"The flower bed that went on forever!" He exclaimed, raising his arms as if in salvation.  
Kiba and I widened our eyes slightly.

"Long, long ago, they bloomed all over this island. But one day, they were all dug up and there wasn't a single petal left." He explained sadly.  
"What color were they?" Eri asked gently.

"'What color'? Well, let's see… the color of the moon!" The elder answered, pointing heavenward.  
I smiled to myself. _Figured_, I thought.

"And what about Paradise; have you been _there_?" Tsume wondered sardonically.

"Oh, every wolf searches for it; I myself tried to find it, once." He sighed.  
"What'd you do?" Toboe asked.

The elder got out of the hole, leading the way uphill.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That's the entrance over there." The elder pointed forward towards a boarded up tunnel that looked like a large semicircle drain.  
The stink made my nose wrinkle in distaste as my stomach lurched.

"It reeks! It smells like death warmed over." Hige exclaimed, covering his nose with his sleeve.

I chewed my lip and followed Kiba as he walked towards the entrance of the tunnel.  
"I wouldn't. There've been many a young wolves that've set out through there. But sadly enough, not one of them reached Paradise. Then what's left of them come to live out their lives here, just like the rest of us." The elder explained gravely.

Kiba looked over his shoulder as I caught the familiar scent of the intruder, looking about to see it was the scar-faced wolf that stood behind the others.

"OK, old man, I think that's enough for tonight. Remember, there's work to be done tomorrow." He addressed the elder calmly.  
"I see; well, I've dug it deep enough." He sighed, walking away to retreat to the younger wolf.

"Wait a minute, you and your pack tried to get to Paradise. Is this the path you took?" Kiba spoke up, looking at the scar-faced wolf with tightened eyes.

"I thought I told you it doesn't exist…" He began.

The elder looked at him. "Zoli." He said.

"If you kids disrupt the peace of this pack in any way, I'll show you no mercy. Now get out of town, is that clear?" He growled a warning, turning to leave.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So tell me, you still believe in it?" Tsume wondered of him as he stood at the doorway looking out at the still graveyard.

"Believe in what?" Kiba asked calmly.  
"Paradise; there's no such place." He answered, throwing a brief look in my direction as I sat huddled next to Eri.

I scowled slightly at him. "They said they've been there, and it's no Paradise." Tsume pointed out.

"Well, maybe what they found wasn't the real Paradise." Kiba mused absently, returning to looking out at the dark night outside the caved-in mausoleum.

"Just where the hell does all that confidence come from?" He scoffed disbelievingly, looking over his shoulder at him. "We'd be stupid to keep going." He added.

I scowled again as Toboe put in something about being hungry having to do with being pissy. "Maybe we should start living here in the gutter, digging holes like that old man." Tsume scoffed, lying back and folding his arms behind his head.

I made to say something when Kiba spoke up about his confidence, quieting my snide remark aimed at my brother.  
Eri smirked gently at her brother's words. "You haven't changed a bit, Kiba-nii." She mused quietly, perking her ears alertly and looking off somewhere.

I raised a brow, frowning slightly when Hige jumped to his feet happily as the violet-haired woman from before appeared.

Eri and I shared a look of brief annoyance as Hige kissed up to her like a starving dog.  
"You're such a ham," she growled quietly as I looked up to see Kiba take off into the night.

"Nikki?" She called after me as I followed him out the door.

He glanced back at me, slowing his pace. "Kinda cold for you to walk around with me." He mused quietly as I flanked his side.

I scoffed. "I have fur too, y'know; I'll be fine, so don't worry about me." I brushed him off calmly, folding my arms over my chest.  
Kiba smirked knowingly at me, sighing. "You're so stubborn." He muttered as we moved closer to the quiet city.

* * *

**REVIEW** **PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	7. Lesser than Wolves, pt2

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

We walked in companionable silence for at least a quarter of an hour, the various sounds of the dimly-lit alleys the invisible companion as we walked on.

"Y'know, you're probably the most reckless wolf I've ever met." He spoke quietly, perking my ears and bringing my attention away from listening to the alley sounds to look at his calmed cold blue gaze.

I blushed slightly and scoffed.  
"Like you're one to talk. Ever since I met you, you've been the same if not worse off than me." I shot back indignantly, folding my arms over my stomach.

Kiba seemed to scoff. "It's normal for a guy to be that way; it's weird for a girl to be like that." He pointed out.

I scowled up at him. "So I'm_ weird_, now?" I wondered with slowly-melting patience.  
He shook his head fervently, sweatdropping. "No, you're not weird! If anything, you're beautiful. And passionate." He explained sheepishly, blushing briefly at voicing his thoughts.  
I blushed as well, looking away.  
"You and every other wolf with a set of balls think that about me. Such an idiot." I declared tartly, walking ahead of him down a dark alley with a dimly lit light, the glow more orange than yellow as it brightened the sealed off doorway with its feeble light.

I didn't want him to think on me; we had more pressing matters at hand, damn it. Like Paradise, and finding Cheza, and…

Sweet _Moon_, why did I feel this _passionate_ about him? Why did I want him so _badly_, craving for his companionship as badly as I loved the moon?

I chewed my lip annoyedly. _Damn him_, I thought.

"Nikki."

His warm hand caught my wrist from behind, making me look to see his cold blue eyes gleaming gently in the dim light of the sealed doorway's lamp.  
I turned to look at him questioningly.  
"What is it? You're not scared of the dark, are you?" I taunted indifferently, staring at his cold blue eyes.

Kiba scoffed and gripped my wrist reflexively. "I'm not scared of anything. I just… It's not safe, for you to be walking off by yourself around here. Especially with those dogs around." He declared hesitantly, scowling.

I scoffed back. "Don't worry about me; I can handle myself just fine." I growled, shirking his grip off to continue walking.

The light was starting to burn out slowly, flickering briefly.

"What the hell are you so afraid of?" He demanded, making my feet come to a halt as his question perked my ears, surprising me briefly.  
I looked back at him to see an annoyed scowl set on his handsome face, his arms tensed at his sides as he seemed to have lost patience with me.

I scoffed. "That's none of your concern." I snapped calmly, folding my arms again and turning to face him.

Kiba's scowl softened. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you?" He asked, his voice soft.  
I widened my eyes briefly before looking away, taking an instinctive step back as he drew closer.

"Why should I be? I can take you on. I'm not afraid to fight you." I snapped sharply, glaring cautiously at him.

He drew closer again as I backed reflexively. "If you're not afraid to fight me, then why are you retreating? I won't hurt you." He wondered, his blue eyes on mine.  
I glared again.  
"Don't patronize me! And it's only a matter of time before you do." I growled, briefly perking up as I backed myself into the set of stairs that led to the sealed door, the light flickering again.

Kiba drew closer. "I won't hurt you, Nikki. I can't even imagine laying a hand on you." He spoke softly, making me widen my eyes again.

I scoffed.  
"You're an idiot to think those words will make my knees weak. I won't be knocked down so easily! I'm not like other girls." I snapped annoyedly.

His eyes softened, resembling melting glaciers. "You've got that right." He mused.

I blushed slightly and scowled.  
"Don't even think for one second that I'll ever submit to you…" I began to warn him when he drew closer, closing the distance between our bodies, to crush my lips in a gentle kiss.

I blushed again, watching him reluctantly pull away to stare at me. "You're talking too much again." He mused with a teasing smile.

I scoffed and smirked wryly, gripping his jacket collar in my hand. "Shut up." I growled, kissing him hard, feeling his fingers snake down my cheeks to gently coil in my hair.

He made a growl of disapproval when I pulled back. "You can't kiss right, either." I mused softly.

Kiba scowled.  
"Oh yeah?" He wondered, taking my mouth in his again and crushing my lips in a deep kiss, gently holding my left cheek in his hand and inclining my head so my mouth clashed with his.

I smirked and folded my arms around his neck, attacking fiercely, worrying at his lips methodically.

A soft pleased growl reverberated in the bottom of his throat as he pinned me to the staircase's wooden surface, releasing my cheek and detangling his fingers from my hair to let his hands trail down my back, fighting fiercely, biting my lower lip with softened snaps, his tongue boldly entering my mouth.

I moaned softly, crushing myself to his chest and growling back, fighting stubbornly, refusing to lose my will to his damned kisses that tasted so wonderful.

Kiba gripped my lower waist, pinning me to his body and continuing to kiss passionately, my fingers knotting in his wild hair.  
I gasped for air when he released my mouth at last, his lips trailing down my neck, gently removing my choker from my throat before he slowly licked my bared neck, forcing me to cling to his body and clench my teeth to keep from moaning.

He bit down sharply on my throat, gingerly cleaning after himself, his warm tongue on my throat sending shivers down my spine.

"Kiba…" I moaned softly, perking his ears as he bit softly on my neck.  
"Mm?" He wondered quietly, his fingers on my waist stealing beneath my shirt to reach for my breasts as he kissed lower.

"I… I want you." I groaned softly, moaning when he lifted my shirt to suck gently, biting gingerly, torturously slow.

Kiba seemed to smile contently at my request, straightening to look at me.  
"Should've said so in the first place." He mused gently, tipping my chin upward and kissing slowly.  
I moaned softly and kissed back passionately, feeling his hands run down my sides to undo my belt, unzipping my jeans and sliding them down my calves as I reached to unzip his jeans.  
He kissed roughly as he slowly slid my panties down, letting me pull his jeans and underwear down, his lips crushing mine again as he entered, bucking hard.

I moaned loudly, crushing myself to his chest and clinging to him as he continued thrusting, my fingers curling in his hair as I bit his neck to keep from howling.

Kiba moaned, bucking fiercely into me, keeping me skin-tight to his chest as he took me, his actions that were driving me crazy with want speaking more words than anything that I was now his mate and that I belonged to him.

He came shortly after I realized this, panting softly and crushing me to his chest, cradling the back of my head and kissing my neck.  
I snuggled into his warm arms, moaning softly when he grinded his hips against mine gently, waiting for his climax to pass.

The light had died, casting the alley into near darkness.

"I can't kiss right, huh?" He wondered softly, perking my ears and making me look up at him to see a content smile on his face.  
I blushed slightly and smirked. "You can screw right, I'll give you that." I mused calmly.

Kiba chuckled, his eyes soft as he ran a hand through my hair, kissing my forehead. "Turns out you did submit to me, after all." He mused quietly, smiling again.  
I chuckled and kissed him. "Don't let your ego swell so much, wolf boy." I growled, kissing his neck slowly.

"I'm only stating the obvious, Nik… Ah." He began to remind, growling softly when I bit his throat tenderly, licking his bruise gingerly and claiming him as mine.

"That you're mine as I'm yours?" I finished for him, meeting his blue gaze, the hungry light in his eyes fading.  
Kiba blushed slightly and smirked. "Exactly." He said.

I smiled back, reluctantly detangling myself from his body to pull my panties back on, zipping my jeans as he did the same for himself.  
He smiled gently at me when I looked at him, kissing gently.

I kissed back sweetly, pulling away to take his hand as he led the way out of the dark alley.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why the long faces; given up on goin' to Paradise?" The familiar drawl of the fat-nosed wolf rang in my ears, interrupting our silent walk down the street.

Kiba seemed to ignore them, despite his tense grip on my hand.

"S' not safe for two lovebirds like you to be walkin' around alone." A second wolf sneered.

I ignored the urge to bare my teeth, no matter how desperately I wanted to get back at them for their trash-talk earlier.

"'Should move with your pack." A third wolf jeered, seeming to stop him from walking further, bringing me to a halt as well.

Kiba looked over at the five that were huddled around the burn-barrel with a cold look in his blue eyes.  
"What're you guys doing, just standing around with no purpose?" He wondered scathingly.

The tension in the air was tangible, almost to the point where I could taste its pungent stink.

"What'd you say?" Fat-nose growled, looking at us.  
I scoffed loudly.  
"Kiba's right. The reason you didn't get to Paradise is because you're nothing but a pack of asswipe** dogs**." I taunted boldly, feeling him squeeze my hand reflexively before the low growl seemed to form in his throat.

Fat-nose scoffed and smirked darkly. "You loudmouth _bitch_…" He growled as the rest of the pack and himself turned to surround us.

Kiba growled lowly next to me as I bared my teeth, knife in hand.

A loud bark sounded as they lunged, two going for Kiba; he snarled and kicked one away, being hit in the stomach by the second.

"Kiba!"

I jumped the one who'd hit him, ripping into his ribs and kicking him away, sending the wolf howling in pain as he fled.  
He straightened, wiping blood from his lip. "Thanks." He smirked at me.

I nodded before a large mass slammed into me from the side, knocking me onto the ground.

"Nikki!" He barked, being diverted by the other two wolves as they charged at him.

I glared up at the fat snout of the wolf named Moss, kicking sharply at his chest and throwing him away.

He growled loudly, flashing his teeth challengingly as he glared at me, his legs stiff as he circled me.  
'You're nothin' but an annoying lapdog, slut. Know your place around here or else.' He sneered lowly, leaping at me.

I bared my teeth angrily and caught him, tearing into his shoulder.  
'My place, huh? **You don't tell me what to do!**' I snarled loudly, jumping onto his back and riding him as he tried to knock me off as I ripped into his thick mane that covered his shoulders.

'Nikki, jump!' Kiba barked at me as he ran alongside Moss.

I leaped off his back and landed on the ground gently as Kiba lunged at him and hurtled into his side, slamming him into a trash can.

He grabbed my hand and sprinted away as I ran at his heels away from the alley.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiba stopped us once we were well away from the alley, coming into a deserted alley and panting slightly, releasing my hand finally to catch his breath.

I coughed and panted as well, gripping my knees.  
"Good thinking, back there." I breathed, looking at him as he rested against the alley wall.

He sighed heavily and smiled slightly. "You did good, too; didn't expect you to fight that fiercely." He chuckled as I rubbed behind my neck absently.  
His blue eyes blinked. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me concernedly as I moved to sit next to him against the wall.

I nodded. "Are you? You did get hit in the gut, y'know." I answered, lifting a brow as he sat next to me.

He smiled slightly again. "I'm alright. It's just a scratch." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Tough Guy." I teased.

Kiba smirked back and ruffled my hair. "Wolf Girl." He remarked.

I chuckled and kissed his neck softly, nuzzling as he hugged my shoulders.

He smiled contently at me before perking up alertly as a loud howl rang out in the night air.

I widened my eyes briefly. "Toboe?" I wondered softly as he got to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go." Kiba declared, lifting me to my feet by the hand before leading the way as we ran towards the source of the brown wolf's howl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I perked up alertly as Kiba dashed ahead of me up the raised ramp.

"Kiba, look out!" Eri barked from above as the wolf Zoli jumped him, pinning him to the concrete.

"Kiba!" Toboe exclaimed as he snarled and wriggled beneath the older wolf, trying to get free.

A loud snarl rang out as I hurtled into Zoli, throwing him away from Kiba and standing infront of him as he stood behind me.

'You alright?' I asked gently as he shook his fur.  
He nodded. 'Yeah.' He replied.  
I smiled slightly at him, growling as I bared my teeth at the older wolf and the five other men that came to surround us.

'Nikki…' He began behind me as I snarled loudly at the men, lifting my tail high and daring them to even think of getting closer.

A loud growl sounded as Eri hopped down next to me, standing at Kiba's side with her teeth bared menacingly, garnet eyes narrowed.

'Eri?' I wondered curiously.

She scoffed.  
"You bastards really are fucked in the head if you just think I'm gonna let my brother be used as your sleigh dog." She growled lowly, grinning at the prospect of fighting them.  
I met Zoli's amber eyes and swung a leg at one of the men that dared to charge at me, kicking the man square in the jaw and knocking him away.

"Who's next?" I wondered coldly, glaring at the rest of the men that surrounded us.

Zoli's amber eyes bore into my head from the side as he held back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first bleak rays of sunlight broke through the overcast sky of dawn.

"I thought I told you not to interfere." He growled, looking at us, his amber eyes briefly resting on my glower before locking on Kiba's injured form that hugged my waist as I sat with him.

"We have our own way of running things around here…"

"Living like a bunch of down-and-out strays, clinging to this disgusting place and doing what you do, **how can you call that a life**?" Kiba cut in sharply, his arm tightening around my waist as I looked at him in silent awe.

"_What the hell d'you know about it_?" Zoli snarled.

I bared my teeth.  
"You've done enough damage to him; **it's not his fault**!" I barked furiously, glowering coldly as a low growl formed in my throat.

Zoli glowered at me. "Know your place, brat." He snapped.

I growled lowly, ready to fight him again. "My _place_…?" I snarled, starting to get to my feet.

Kiba grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at him to see his blue gaze was on Zoli's tensed face.  
"Yelling at her when she didn't do anything to you? **You're pathetic.**" He growled, his blue eyes resembling broken shards of glass.

Zoli seemed to scoff and look back at the grave of the old wolf. "You kids are still young." He growled quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She clapped a hand on my shoulder, making me look at her.

Eri smiled tiredly. "I'll heal him, Nik; you've got your own injuries to deal with…"

"I'm fine, Eri."  
I silenced her, seeing a sad light appear in her silver eyes before I placed a hand on her forearm and smiled softly. "Thanks for the offer, though." I declared.  
She nodded and smiled back. "No problem." She shrugged.

"So where'd you go, last night?" His familiar growl perked my ears, making both of us look to see him sitting at the doorway of the mausoleum, arms folded across his chest as he looked at me.

"Nowhere." I answered simply.

Tsume scoffed back. "Bullshit. Explain the bite mark on your neck." He declared.

I blushed slightly and shook my head.  
"That's none of your business." I snapped irritably, inwardly wincing at denying the fact that Kiba had taken me the night before.

He glared at me. "You've got a helluva lot of nerve to fight off those dogs like you did this morning." He mused darkly, emerald eyes narrowed.

I scowled back.  
"He was outnumbered, what the hell was I supposed to do?" I snapped, meeting his narrowed gaze with one of my own.

Tsume snorted. "Let him fight them on his own; he acted like an idiot, you didn't need to stick your snout in it. Coulda gotten killed, Nikki." He growled.

"You saw what that bastard did to his own pack! I couldn't help it. And it's not like it would've been much of a difference towards you if I did get killed." I snarled, flashing my teeth briefly as I glared at him.

He scoffed as his lip curled up into a snarl. "You're right; it wouldn't have been much of a fucking difference." He growled.

I glared at him, feeling slight tears well in my eyes as I looked away to start healing Kiba.

Eri scowled softly. "Tsume…" She got to her feet, dusting her skirt off to walk away.  
"C'mon." She growled at him, grabbing his wrist and yanking him to his feet, dragging him after her lead into the snow.

I watched them leave and looked back at Kiba's calm and peaceful expression on his face as he slept before me.

"Oi, Nik, we're gonna go find some food. Think you're gonna be alright?" Hige piped up, making me look to see him and Toboe heading for the door.

I nodded and smiled slightly.  
"I'll be fine. Thanks, Hige." I replied, seeing him smile at me before he and Toboe stepped out, finally leaving me in silence.

I sighed heavily, gently dragging my fingers down the scratch on his left arm, the soft blue glow of my healing ability briefly illuminating the underside of my fingertips.

Kiba's brow twitched slightly, stiffly opening an eye before opening both of them.  
I smiled slightly.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Where's everyone at?" He asked curiously, perking my ears.

I continued healing his arm, moving to heal his bruise on his stomach.  
"Toboe and Hige went to find food, and Eri took Tsume somewhere." I informed quietly, wincing inwardly as Tsume's harsh words echoed in my head.

Kiba seemed to catch that. "Did something happen, between you two?" He asked softly.

I raised a brow briefly before shaking my head.  
"Nothing major." I answered, half-lying to him.  
He gave me a look. "I can tell that you're lying." He noted, making me blush.  
I sighed.  
"We got into a fight and he said me getting killed wouldn't have been much of a difference on him." I relayed, seeing my fingers trembling slightly.

He scowled slightly, watching me heal his other arm. "You know he didn't mean it, Nikki." He declared.

I scoffed. "I know he didn't, but I was just so angry and…"  
I hurriedly brushed the tears away with my free hand, focusing on healing his arm.

Kiba sat up steadily, breaking my concentration and making me look at him with slight surprise.  
I scowled.  
"Lie back down; I'm not done healing you." I declared annoyedly.  
He shook his head. "I'm fine." He gingerly reached to stroke my hair; I blinked and blushed slightly, letting his hand hold my cheek tenderly as his blue eyes softened.

"You're still pack, remember? You're all Tsume has left, Nik. I'd hate myself if I ever said that to Eri." He explained quietly.

I lowered my gaze and nodded.  
"I know, Kiba. I just feel stupid for what I said to him. He's all I've got left, too." I declared.

Kiba lifted my chin with his finger, making me look at him again.  
He sighed quietly. "Don't beat yourself up over this, alright? I hate seeing you cry." He admitted.

I blushed slightly and felt myself smile weakly. "I won't. Besides, I hate seeing you hurt." I remarked quietly, seeing him smirk.

He kissed my nose lightly, making me wrinkle it out of habit; he laughed gently, smiling softly at me as I laughed with him.  
I kissed him softly, feeling him pull me to be crushed to his bare chest in a reflexive hug. Kiba smiled gently against my lips, kissing warmly as I scooted closer to sit on his lap.  
I smiled back and pulled some to meet his eyes as he lifted me some on his leg to run his fingers through my hair and look back at me with gentle blue glaciers.

He glanced behind me and blushed slightly, clearing his throat.  
"How long were you standing there?" He wondered, perking my ears and making me look over my shoulder as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Eri and Tsume stood in the doorway of the mausoleum, a smug smile glued to Eri's face and a slight smirk adorning Tsume's lips.

"Not long." Eri shrugged.

"Especially not long after figuring you **did **screw each other last night." Tsume added, a slightly sour note in his voice.

I blushed again as Kiba's hand on my waist squeezed slightly.  
"So what if we did? She's mine as much as I'm hers, now." Kiba mused calmly, a slightly pleased smile plaguing his lips.

Tsume scoffed.  
"So I noticed. Word of advice, don't hurt my sister in any way or I'll gladly beat the shit out of you. Got it?" He growled a warning, an eyetooth glinting in his grimace.  
Kiba scowled slightly. "Yeah." He remarked.

I scowled over at my brother. "Oi, who the hell're you to dictate my life?" I demanded patiently.

He scoffed again.  
"For one, your older brother; and for another, considering I'm your older brother as well as father-figure, I have a say in what the hell happens when you have a boyfriend." He growled back.

I scoffed back. "Jackass. So you're not still pissed, are you?" I growled, glancing at him as I reluctantly got off Kiba's lap to hand him his shirt.

He snorted and scowled slightly at the silver wolf at his side that jabbed his ribs with her left index finger pointedly, sighing.  
"Nah. The brat here conned me into apologizin' after she said something about us being the only family we got." He answered, jabbing a finger at her slightly peeved silver gaze.

Eri scoffed and kicked his shin. "Was I wrong?" She wondered.

Tsume scoffed back and rubbed behind his neck, sighing.  
"No. You weren't." He admitted.

Kiba smirked slightly infront of me as he pulled his shirt back on. "Glad you're back to normal speaking terms." He mused calmly, taking his jacket from my hand and putting it on as well.

He rolled his eyes as I calmly pushed Kiba back onto the floor with a gentle push.

"What the hell was that for? You don't push a sick person back onto the floor, Nikki!" Kiba griped.

"You're not sick and ya sure as hell aren't crippled, either, moron." I shot back patiently, folding my arms.

He sweatdropped and took my offered hand to get to his feet, pulling on it and forcing me to land in his chest with a muffled 'oof'.  
I blushed and scowled knowingly up at him as he smiled smugly, looking away.

"You're still a jackass." I growled, making him laugh.

We all perked up alertly as Toboe rushed into the mausoleum, skidding to a halt infront of me and Kiba, bending to grip his knees to regain his breath.  
Eri blinked.  
"What're you doing back here?" She wondered curiously.  
"And where's Hige?" I added, feeling a slight dread forming in the pit of my stomach.

"That's just it! He got caught in this big trap, and they took him away somewhere!" Toboe explained anxiously, a look of fear crossing his young face.

Kiba perked up next to me.

"All he hasta do is fool the humans who caught him and he can get away." Tsume reasoned calmly.  
"But that's the problem; he was knocked out by those wolves, the ones that live here!" The pup declared, perking my ears and seeming to surprise Tsume and Eri.

"Why the hell would they do something like that?" Tsume growled as Kiba tensed at my side.

I looked at him curiously. "Kiba…"

He walked forward towards the doorway.

"Kiba-nii, you shouldn't move around…" Eri began alertly as I followed quickly, grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry, Eri, I'm alright." Kiba declared, limping his way through the snow.

I scowled knowingly at him.  
"Kiba, maybe you should let me help." I mused hesitantly, gently pulling on his hand from the side.

He smiled slightly at me. "I'm fine, Nik." He remarked.  
I sighed patiently.

"Honestly…" I began.

"This's taking too damn long." Tsume growled, perking my ears as he grabbed Kiba from the ground and hoisted him over his shoulder, making me sweatdrop slightly.

"Let's go, then, before they turn him into rump roast." Eri declared, taking off at a sprint; I flew after her lead, Toboe and Tsume at our heels.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eri and I skidded to a halt after seeing the woman from the night before heading into an alley, racing after her lead and stopping short of seeing four of the wolves from the burn barrel standing before her.

"Well, looks like last night's little fight didn't sink in." A wolf growled.

Kiba scowled slightly next to me as I growled under my breath; Tsume glanced at him and then at me.

The pack laughed before quieting as I glanced behind us to see Zoli coming into the alley.  
"Zoli," the woman declared softly.

"So you mean you ordered this?" Tsume growled, glaring at him.

"'Ordered' what?" Zoli wondered confusedly.  
Eri scoffed. "Don't play dumb." She growled irritably.

"Is it true that you sold out our friend to the humans?" Kiba demanded flatly, scowling at him.

"Just how low will you bastards sink?" I wondered frostily.

"What's going on here?" Zoli demanded sharply, glancing at his pack.  
"Hell if I know." Moss growled indifferently.

"That guy told those humans to kill him! I heard him." Toboe barked, pointing a finger at the fat-snout wolf.

"Moss!" Zoli growled angrily.

Kiba lunged at the fat-snout wolf before he knocked him back to land against the wall.  
"Kiba," Eri declared alertly as I grabbed his wrist and held him back gently.

"This's my pack!" Zoli stated after decking Moss across the cheek and knocking him back.

I scoffed quietly and gripped Kiba's hand, watching him get back to his feet.  
"Why in the hell didja sell out their friend?" He demanded angrily of the shorter wolf as he rubbed his chin gingerly.  
"He's an outsider, that's why." Moss answered simply.  
"That doesn't mean ya should hand him over to be skinned alive." Eri growled quietly next to me.  
I perked up slightly as his pack soon started beating him down. Kiba tensed next to me before Zoli snapped at him to stay out of it.  
_  
They're not even wolves, are they? _I wondered inwardly.

"Lesser than fallen stays." Eri mused softly as the woman told them to stop hurting him.  
I nodded briefly, scowling slightly at the wolves before us.

* * *

**REVIEW** **PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	8. Lying Flower Girls

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

She cuffed him over the head. "Baka, don't tell 'im that! Take it easy on the kid; he did save your life after all." She scolded him.

He rubbed his head gingerly. "Ow, geez, don't keep remindin' me, E! 'Specially with that right hook of yours…" He griped.

"Well in that case I'll keep remindin' ya…"

"Knock it off, brat. You're starting to annoy me." Tsume cut across calmly.

Eri seemed to scoff.  
"I'm not a brat. I'm 18 years old, dumbass. 'Sides, I'm not as** ancient** as you." She growled back.

"What'd you say…?" He growled, turning to look at her.

"You're both being immature right now…" Kiba muttered next to me.

"**STAY OUTTA THIS**!" Eri and Tsume snarled in unison as Hige, Toboe and I sweatdropped.

I chuckled.  
"It's best you listen to them. Stick your nose in and you'll be there for a while." I advised gently, making him glance at me.

Kiba sighed and rubbed behind his neck.  
"'Suppose you're right. For once." He muttered.

"'For once'? Don't be deluded." I scoffed and folded my arms.  
He chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
"You're as reckless as I am, so I'm pretty sure I'm right in calling the kettle black." He mused lightly.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Jerk." I muttered defeatedly.

Kiba smiled gently and stroked my hair. "Wolf girl." He teased.  
I shooed his hand away. "Shut up." I smirked at him, watching him take my hand instead and hold it gently in his.

He laughed; his laugh died away as his ears perked alertly.

I raised a brow.

"What's got you…?" I began to question quietly before perking my ears and looking up.  
A familiar high-pitched buzzing sounded in the air, ringing in my ears and making them hurt slightly.  
_  
That sound…_

I felt my brow wrinkle as memories of our first encounter with the flower maiden flashed in my mind's eye.

"What the hell is that?" Eri's boisterous question burst my thought bubble, making me glance over at her to see her standing behind Tsume for some sort of protection.  
"It's an airship. I didn't think you'd remember the noise, considering you were a pup when that happened." Kiba explained quietly.

I perked up slightly. _He was… That's impossible_, I thought in surprise.

A loud explosion shook the ground, making his hand reflexively grab my own as a soft growl reverberated through his throat.  
I widened my eyes alertly at catching the familiar scent of lunar flowers.  
_  
Cheza… She's here_, I thought in awe, watching Kiba walk forward and release my hand.

"Kiba?" Eri wondered quietly in confusion.

"Don't you feel anything at all?" He growled, glancing back at us before sprinting away.

"Brother, come back!" Eri barked as I sprinted after him, hearing Tsume call me before he followed, leading the others after me.

I sprinted until I was at his flank, keeping pace with his longer legs.  
"Kiba, slow down. You're leaving everyone else behind." I declared gently, seeing him glance at me.  
Kiba scowled slightly. "You felt it too, didn't you? That pull in your chest." He remarked, his blue eyes piercing as he stared at me.  
I shivered slightly at finding he was right about the strange feeling I felt inside my stomach and chest. "Yeah." I nodded.  
He smiled slightly, taking my hand.

"Let's go, then." He declared quietly, picking up the pace and running headlong now.

I followed quickly, his hand squeezing mine in its grip.  
_  
Kiba, where will you lead us, if things don't go the way you hope they will? _I silently asked, looking at him as he squeezed my hand again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, hold on." Tsume began as he released my hand of his grip at last to walk towards the pale girl standing in the water yards away.

"Kiba…" I muttered as Eri mentioned something about this being the flower maiden.

A strong sickening feeling then replaced the strange tugging at my heart as the new sensation swelled in the pit of my stomach and made its way up to throb painfully in my throat.

'I won't hurt you, Nikki.' His soft words replayed in my head as I watched her lower to embrace him by his thick mane.

The sensation throbbed sharply in my throat as I clenched my fists.  
_  
Don't submit to her… Don't you dare submit…_ I prayed silently, feeling my heart plummet into a pool of nothingness beneath my feet as he lowered his ears and tail in submission.  
My arms were shaking at my sides as I felt tears well in my eyes, lowering my head.

"You lied to me." I growled, seeming to make Eri come closer to me.

I took off back through the wood, sprinting headlong through the gnarled trees as my warm tears flew in the wind.  
_  
Damn bastard. You lied. You lied, you lied, you lied, _**YOU LIED! **I wordlessly cursed him, continuing to run as long as my feet allowed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tears had stopped falling at least ten minutes ago.

I walked through the forest, fists in my pockets as I kicked a rock out of my way out of habit.  
The familiar stink of human made me perk up and stop walking, looking over my shoulder.

Now that I thought about it, the human stink was fainter when I walked farther away from the lake…

A nagging feeling tugged at my chest as I immediately thought about my pack.

Tsume, Eri, Hige, Toboe, even… I scoffed under my breath, cursing the fates and running in the direction the scent was strongest.  
If anything happened to that girl, I'd kill him myself!

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS 8D**


	9. Wordless Hymnal, Sleeping Moon

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

A loud snarl sounded as the soldier aiming his gun at the white wolf fell forward, a knife in the back of his throat protruding grotesquely from the other end of his torn flesh.

"Fucking bastards." I growled quietly, slicing clean through his neck to behead him and gathering my knife, aimlessly wiping the blood off on the side of the cave.

His cold blue eyes were staring at me as I straightened after putting my knife back in my pocket; I glowered at him, meeting his slightly surprised stare with a cold one of my own.

"You came back." He declared quietly.

I scoffed and folded my arms, switching my weight from one foot to the other. "Don't think I came after you. I came because I was worried some screwy nutjob idea of yours would drive my brother into a very early grave." I growled frostily, continuing to scowl at him.

Kiba – I inwardly shivered at thinking his name – took a step forward, releasing her hand. "Where'd you go, anyway? You had me worried." He asked curiously.

I hugged my ribs, standing my ground and standing tall infront of him; he would not make me back down a second time. "'Surprised you could think of anything other than smellin' her ass. I'm _flattered_." I sneered grimly, flashing my teeth in my smirk.

He stopped walking. "The hell are you talking about, Nikki? Did I do something…?" He wondered suspiciously.

"Damn fucking right you did something! You fucking **lied** to me, you deluded asshole. You told me that night – _you promised!_ – that you wouldn't _hurt me_. You lied through your damn _teeth_. And don't try and justify what you did; I've got plenty anger to fight you too." I snapped, feeling tears well in my eyes as I glowered coldly at him.  
Kiba seemed to wince at seeing me on the verge of crying, scowling slightly back. "I didn't mean to. Gods, Nikki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know I'd hurt you like I did…" He declared softly, his voice apologetic.

I sniffed and wiped the tears away hurriedly. "Jackass. Just blew me off like I was some cheap fuck-toy." I growled, looking away at anything other than him or her sympathetic crimson eyes behind him.

He gripped my wrists then, making me look up at him sharply. His blue eyes were saddened.  
"You're not that. You sure as hell aren't any of those things! Nikki, I love you; I couldn't live with myself if I only saw you as those things." He declared firmly; I widened my eyes slightly.

I scoffed. "Ya don't mean that…" I muttered before he kissed hard, bringing me to his chest and squeezing me.

I blushed slightly and kissed fiercely, pulling back to meet his brightened blue eyes.  
Kiba smirked softly at me, running a hand through my hair. "Mind rethinking that?" He wondered calmly.

I smirked toothily, pulling away to punch him in the stomach. "Maybe later. For now, I'll let you off with that." I mused contently as he hugged his new injury gingerly.

"Ow… Well, if you're not mad at me, I'll take that as a positive response." He grumbled, straightening.

I rubbed my nose gingerly to hide my giggle at his expense. "I'm not as pissed as I was before now. Though you're still in the dog-house for that." I mused lightly.

Kiba sighed patiently, perking up as Cheza took my hand in hers, her grip soft.

I raised a brow briefly and smiled softly at her. "Hello, Cheza." I greeted.  
She smiled gently back. "This one is glad to meet you as well, Nikki. This one has been waiting for both of you to come." She declared lightly.

I perked an ear. _Both of us…?_ I thought.

"Oi, there you are." A voice declared behind us, making me look to see the pack had reunited with us at last.  
Eri smirked knowingly at me. "And here I thought we'd see you two idiots in a serious lip-lock." She mused.  
I blushed slightly and scoffed. "Stow it, would ya? Geez, so damn judgmental…" I sighed, rubbing behind my neck with my free hand.

Cheza giggled quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She uses her antennae, what else?" He seemed to shrug.

"She doesn't have any o' them!" He barked.

I sweatdropped as Eri rolled her eyes calmly and sighed. "I'm starting to think it's you two who are immature…" She muttered moreso to me.  
I chuckled. "I dunno, you're more in their age-bracket than mine, E…" I mused.

She scoffed. "That's a load of shit, ya know that." She growled, folding her arms.

"I wonder why…" Toboe mused aloud.

"It's because you're all on edge around her." Kiba answered, perking my ears and making me glance between Cheza and the boys.  
I smiled slightly as her crimson eyes locked on me and she wordlessly moved forward to stand next to me.

Tsume scoffed. "Who the hell wouldn't be on edge? She's not a human or a wolf; how are we supposed to trust someone like that? Especially more, since a Noble created it." He wondered; his emerald eyes glanced over at me briefly. "'Less of course, she takes a liking to you like with my brat sister." He muttered.

I scowled slightly, ignoring him and taking Cheza by the hand, walking away.

"Are we really gonna take her with us?" Tsume asked a few minutes later as we continued walking through the wood.  
"Yeah." Kiba answered.  
"I don't see anything wrong with it." Eri mused aloud.  
"Yeah, 'sides I think it'd be kinda nice to have the scent of lunar flowers around, don't you?" Toboe piped up.

Tsume scoffed. "Isn't that what makes her a danger to us? If she stinks up the place while we're moving around, the more it gives away our location." He declared as Kiba and I stopped walking to look at him.  
"A human's sense of smell isn't as sharp." He reasoned.

"My eyes tell me she's trouble." He growled; I scowled slightly when meeting his emerald eyes again.

"What good is she, anyway?" He wondered scathingly.

I scoffed. "Cheza's gonna lead us to Paradise. How many times do I have to pound it through your thick head?" I answered patiently.

"I'm so sick of hearing that word. Especially coming from you." Tsume snapped, glaring from Kiba to me.  
I growled quietly, glaring at him. "Don't start…" I began to warn him when a soft humming sounded, interrupting the would-be argument.

We looked to see Cheza was the source of the wordless humming, seeming to bask in the moonlight.

Eri yawned widely, perking my ears as I noticed Hige and Toboe were out like lights; she yawned again and rubbed her eye, slinking to lie down near Toboe, curling up.

"Damn it, Eri, wake up." Tsume snapped at her as I wordlessly followed Kiba to curl up in his arms, feeling sleep tugging at my consciousness as he held me to his chest and sleepily stroked my hair.

She mumbled something inaudible as he soon fell asleep a few feet away from her.

I smiled softly to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Kiba's arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Something beating against my right ear woke me; I opened an eye tiredly to see I was sleeping against something warm and breathing.

I opened both eyes and blushed slightly as I saw it was Kiba I was sleeping on, gathered in his lap with his arms wound protectively against my hips.  
I pulled away gingerly, looking at him to see he was still dreaming; I smiled gently at inwardly noting he looked peaceful, sighing quietly and running a hand through my hair. "Gods, you sleep like a log." I muttered under my breath.

"You snore in your sleep." He mumbled perking my ears and making me look to see his eyes were opened half-way, glancing at me.

I blushed and scowled knowingly, pushing on his chest. "Good morning to you, too. And I do not snore." I growled softly at him, giving him a look.  
Kiba chuckled softly, hugging my waist gently and smiling innocently. "'Morning, beautiful. And yes, you do. Though not loud." He greeted lightly, his hands squeezing on my hips.

I scoffed under my breath and rolled my eyes. "Jackass." I muttered.

He smiled again and ran a hand through my hair. "Wolf princess." He teased.  
I smirked and kissed his nose, seeing him wrinkle his nose reflexively. I giggled quietly at seeing him scrunch up his face like he did, seeing him smile fondly at me.

A loud yawn sounded, perking my ears and reminding me we weren't alone; Eri sat up from lying on her side, seeing Tsume curled up next to her and she smiled to herself.

"Awww, he looks so cute when he sleeps." She mused with a giggle.

I sweatdropped. "Yeah, it's a shame he's not the same when he's awake." I pointed out, making her blush and scowl over at me.

Eri scoffed. "Tell me about it. Oi, how'd you two sleep?" She wondered, getting up from sitting by Tsume to stretch her arms and walk towards us.

Kiba seemed to scowl at his kid sister for her untimely intrusion, hugging my waist and lifting us off the ground, reluctantly releasing me so he could stretch. "Slept good, 'til you woke me up." He mused pointedly.

She huffed and folded her arms. "Well good morning to you too, Kiba-nii. Geez, I forgot you can be bitchy when you wake up." She muttered.  
His face turned a shade of pink as I covered my mouth to hide a giggle. "Damn, Eri, not infront of Nikki…" He whined.

Eri laughed.

"I don't mind it. I actually think it's cute." I put in lightly, seeing his face turn a darker shade of pink, making her laugh again.

Kiba scoffed. "You're both insane…" He muttered.

Toboe's stifled yawn perked my ears as Cheza woke him up. "What'd I miss?" He wondered innocently, rubbing sand from his eye.

"Nothin' important, pup." Eri answered calmly, walking towards him and kicking Hige in the stomach. "Oi, rise and shine, fat-head." She declared; the tan wolf yawned and shooed her away, rolling onto his side.

She grimaced and clenched her teeth annoyedly. "Why you little…" She began to growl.

I sighed and moved towards them, Cheza at my heels. "Cool your jets, E. Oh look a hot girl with a buffet of meat." I declared loudly, perking his ears.

Hige jumped to his feet alertly. "H-hi, I'm Hige!" He barked, calming down and looking around to see there wasn't a girl with meat anywhere nearby.

Eri and I were laughing as Toboe, Kiba and Cheza laughed with us.  
He scowled. "It's not funny, Nikki! Geez, I hate it when you do that." He declared.

I giggled and smiled. "Morning to you too, Hige." I replied lightly.

Eri perked an ear as Cheza seemed to be the first to stop laughing and walked over to Tsume's still-sleeping form. "Ya didn't mention he sleeps like a log with earplugs." She pointed out as I noticed as well and sweatdropped.

Cheza sat next to him and stroked his fur gently, smiling lightly up at us. "This one believes he's still dreaming." She declared softly.

Eri sighed and rubbed behind her neck absently. "Typical. Oi, Kiba-nii, let's scope out the town. Maybe they have supplies." She offered, perking his ears.

Kiba nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Cheza, will you be alright with Tsume?" He asked her, seeing her nod and smile again. "This one will be fine." She replied.

I smiled back. "Alright, then. Let's split up; E, you head with the boys for food and Kiba and I'll check out for supplies." I instructed calmly.  
Eri nodded. "Deal. Let's go, boys." She sighed, taking off at a sprint through the trees, Toboe and Hige at her heels.

Kiba shook his head knowingly and took my hand, leading the way after them at a quick run.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!** [thanks.]


	10. Forged Heaven Sent Fragility

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

We walked in calm silence down a side alley.

"So I really snore?" I wondered quietly, perking his ears.  
He smirked slightly. "Like a bear." He declared sarcastically.  
I rolled my eyes and jabbed his ribs. "Kiba…" I began knowingly.

Kiba tugged on my hand and pulled me towards him as he leaned against a wall. "Yeah?" He wondered innocently, dropping the supplies on the ground next to his feet and smiling at me.

I smirked at him and shook my head, placing my hands on his chest. "You're still a moron." I mused calmly.

Kiba smirked back and stroked my hair, folding his arms around my waist. "You love me for it." He remarked, pulling me closer to his chest.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "So what do you love me for?" I demanded patiently.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Hmm… It'd have to be between being passionate and being the kindest wolf I've ever known." He mused lightly.

I smiled humbly and hugged his neck. "Such a charmer." I sighed.

Kiba hugged my waist. "That hasn't stopped you from loving me." He remarked gently.

I blushed again and smirked. "And it hasn't stopped you from loving me, either." I pointed out, poking his chest.

He chuckled, kissing softly.  
"C'mon, we should be heading back by now. Knowing your brother, he's probably freaking out because we left Cheza in charge of him." He mused bemusedly, reluctant to destroy our moment we had.

I sighed and nodded, kissing slowly as he held my face in his gentle hands.  
Kiba growled disappointedly when I pulled back, pouting when I met his cold blue gaze.  
I chuckled and smiled slyly. "Quit complaining; c'mon, before the moon rises." I teased, pulling away to take him by the hand and walk away as he gathered the supplies.

He sighed and followed, hooking his arm around my waist as he walked at my side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I raised a brow confusedly at what the pup held up: a shaggy-looking coat of sorts colored a chestnut brown was held up to our eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Tsume wondered, taking the question right out of my mouth, a brow lifted indifferently as he seemed to share the same train of thought I did.  
"What d'ya think? It's a present!" Toboe replied lightly, walking forward to drape the coat over Cheza's shoulders.

Tsume sweatdropped. "Oi, you're a girl, why the hell didja let him bring that thing?" He wondered, looking at Eri accusingly.  
Eri scoffed and scowled at him. "I tried talking him outta it, but y'know how that goes." She sighed.

I sweatdropped. "Well, ya tried at least. Though it looks like someone skinned a bear's hide off his back…" I added quietly, watching her frown softly.

"'Guess you don't like it…" Toboe mused disappointedly.

Eri pat his shoulder gently. "Looks like it, pup." She amended lightly.

"What'd I tell ya? I'm sure she'll like these." Hige declared lightly, pulling a pair of pink galoshes from under his arm to present them to Cheza.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tsume commented as she slipped them on.

I smiled lightly as her expression lightened to a happy smile as she jumped to her feet and started twirling about.

Hige chuckled in relief. "Not bad, Hige. Glad she likes them." Eri mused calmly, giggling as Cheza danced near Hige.

Cheza stopped dancing around, perking Kiba's ears as I raised a brow at why she stopped. "What is it…?" I began to ask at seeing a slight twinge of fear cross her pale face, straightening from sitting on the tree to stand next to Kiba, my hand poised on the handle of my knife concealed at the back of my belt, Cheza's quiet question ringing in the tensed air.

Eri perked up alertly as a wizened old woman wearing a brown cloak over her head limped towards us, a cane gripped in her left hand.

"What's with you; y'look like you've seen a ghost…" Tsume wondered quietly of the silver she-wolf.

As the woman drew closer, Kiba wordlessly stepped infront of Cheza as I gently pulled her back by the hand, the knife in my free hand held tightly.

"You are wolves." She stated quietly, making the others perk up alertly.

"Old lady, who are you?" Kiba growled as I gripped Cheza's hand reflexively.

The woman removed her black sunglasses; I widened my eyes alertly at seeing her eyes were the exact same color as Cheza's.

"You're…" I began softly in surprise.

"Tell us, who are you?" Kiba requested again, though he was slightly patient this time in asking the old woman.

"The '_Hanabito_'; that's what they used to call us." She replied in a rather gravelly tone.  
"This one could tell that you were like this one; but your scent was different." Cheza declared quietly.  
The woman nodded.  
"That is true. You are not like my kind: you are a perfect creation." She replied.

"'Perfect creation'?" Kiba and I repeated in unison.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"… All this time, this one has been asleep. Waiting just for them." She declared softly, looking to Kiba and me with soft eyes.

"The wolves seek out the flower, and the flower seeks out the wolves. And yet, no matter how you feel, you must not go with them." The woman declared, perking my ears alertly.

"But why?" Cheza asked confusedly.

"It will only lead to destruction." She answered grimly.

I scowled at the woman annoyedly. "Are you crazy?" Kiba barked, perking my ears again.

"I'm not talking to **you**." The woman snapped, her withered tone gone and replaced with a sharp snap.

I swallowed the low growl that fought to make its way up my throat, glaring at her. "Cheza, let's go." I declared, looking at her curiously to see she refused to get up.

_The hell…? _I silently wondered in confusion.

"The faintest scent a flower can offer is all I have left, now. And soon, it shall fade completely." She declared softly.  
"What should this one do, then?" Cheza wondered concernedly.

"You have the ability to sustain the life of a Hanabito. Stay here and…"

"Cheza, don't listen to her." Kiba piped up sharply, interjecting across her plea.

"**Wolf**. Just what do you hope to achieve in taking this precious girl with you?" The woman demanded waspishly, scowling at him.  
I glared again, feeling the growl resurfacing. "You…" I began in a soft growl.

"To get to Paradise. We're going to Paradise." Cheza answered quietly, making me look at her in slight surprise.  
_  
Cheza_, I thought, quieting and smiling gently at her declaration.

The calm moment was broken like fragile glass as the familiar scent of human directed our attention away from them.

Eri sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "That human reeks of soldiers. She was with those dogs back at the castle…" She declared in a quiet growl.

"Cheza, let's go. Please." I declared softly, looking at her emotionless crimson eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The woman gasped in surprise and drew back as Eri, Tsume, Hige and Toboe jumped in to surround her.

"You're the kids I saw earlier! What's going on here: who are you?" She demanded sharply.  
I scoffed under my breath when she finally looked at us, her eyes locking solely on Cheza as she held onto my hand.  
"Cheza!" The woman said in surprise, glancing from Kiba to me.

He nodded once to me, gripping my free hand in his as we leapt away.  
The woman's eyes widened in awe as she saw us for what we truly were beneath our human facades.

Kiba led the way off the high ledge; Cheza gripped my mane as I followed wordlessly, the others at our heels.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You mean the old lady?" Kiba wondered gently.

She nodded, her shoulders trembling slightly; I placed a hand on her back, smiling softly at her slightly teary crimson gaze.

"Nikki, can this one stay with you?" She asked earnestly, her crimson eyes pleading.

I nodded.  
"You have to, Cheza." I smiled again at seeing her expression lighten.

"Kiba?" Cheza asked softly.

His eyes softened slightly. "Nikki's right, you have to stay with us." He amended.

She smiled softly. "Hige?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Sure, why not? The more, the merrier." He smiled.

"Toboe?"  
The pup grinned lightly.

"Eri?"  
She smirked lightly at her. "Ya know I'm game." She chuckled.

"Tsume?"  
Eri jabbed him in the ribs pointedly, meeting his accusing scowl, sighing. "Fine, if y'wanna tag along. If it gets us to where we're going, I don't care." Tsume declared.

Both Eri and I smirked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He caught my arm I intended to hit his side with.

I smirked slightly up at him. "So I'm right, am I?" I wondered.  
Kiba smirked back. "Begrudgingly, yeah." He answered lightly.

I scoffed and tossed my hair back. "You're terrible." I teased.

He chuckled, kissing my nose. "Calling the kettle black." He shot back.

I wrinkled my nose and laughed gently, squeezing his hand. "Do I look like a pup to you?" I wondered knowingly, smirking.

Kiba pondered. "Well you_ are_ short…" He mused.

I blushed indignantly and scoffed, punching his stomach. "Shut up, ya know I hate that." I barked, scowling when he smirked smugly.  
He chuckled again and kissed lightly, ruffling my hair. "Way too well, Nik." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes, perking an ear when she appeared at last, coming to my side.  
A sad look adorned her face, darkening her wine-red eyes; I scowled softly, taking her hand gently as we started walking, Kiba at her left flank.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! [THANKS 8D]**


	11. Smell of Soldiers Fleeing

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The stink of soldier was all over the place.

I hated that smell so bad; it gave me the vague feeling of a gun being pointed at my head.

He squeezed on my hand, bringing me back from my reverie. I looked up at his questioning glaciers.

"You feel tense." He mused quietly.

I shook my head. "I'm alright. Just hate the stink of those dogs." I answered, shuddering slightly.  
Kiba frowned softly, pausing in our walk near the back of a building, the rooftop's shadow tainting the side of the building in dimness.  
"I'm not going to let them hurt you, Nikki. You know that." He reminded quietly.

I blushed and lowered my gaze, smiling humbly. "I do. As much as I know I'd rip them to shreds if they even fired a bullet at you." I remarked.

He smirked toothily. "That reminds me, you owe me a kiss." He reminded, a wolfish smirk plaguing his lips.  
I blushed slightly and smirked back, drawing closer to him and folding my arms around his neck. "I do, huh?" I wondered lightly.  
Kiba held my waist in his arms, crushing me to his well-built body. "Yeah, you do." He growled softly, tilting his head to kiss me deeply.

I smiled against his lips, kissing back longingly, curling my fingers in his untamed hair.

He squeezed on my hips, letting one hand trail up my back as he ravaged my mouth with hot heated kisses, his tongue knotting with mine.  
I groaned softly and kissed rougher, his fingers feeling like hot pokers on my back as his hand stole beneath my shirt to rub the middle of my back.

Kiba shivered slightly when I pulled back to bite his neck, groaning as his hand that was at my back ripped out from under my shirt and he bit sharply on my throat, licking slowly; I moaned softly and lowered my ears slightly as he licked lower, biting tenderly on my lower neck.

I shivered as his left hand gripped my waist and his right hand pulled my shirt up to drag his fingers over my exposed belly, fingering the hem of my panties absently, his mouth following shortly.  
He pulled my shirt further up as he lowered to torture me further; I bit back a loud moan and only groaned pleasedly as he bit on my left nipple, licking and suckling deeply, his hand at my waist digging into my arched back and bringing me closer to his body, forcing me to knot my fingers in his wild brown hair and tilt my head back.  
I moaned loudly and shivered when he bit slowly, nibbling tenderly before moving onto the other breast, his fingertips hot as he squeezed my exposed back and ran them down my ribs.

Kiba gasped for air after his torture session, straightening to kiss me heatedly.

"Gods, Nikki… I want you so badly." He whispered huskily, forcing his tongue back into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back hotly.  
I shivered and pulled back some to unzip his pants and he did the same for me, smirking slightly as he noted that I was wet, my hands gripping his thighs as I grinded against his hips.

He growled pleasedly, his left hand draping my right leg over his left as he grinded against me, a low moan escaping his lips when I bucked sharply into his groin, clinging to his neck as he lifted me off the ground effortlessly to thrust hard into me.

I gasped at how wonderful he felt, tilting my head back and moaning when he pinned me to the wall he'd been resting against, thrusting deeply into me like an impaling spear as my legs wrapped around his waist.

Kiba moaned my name as he bucked fiercely into me, his pleased groaning ringing in my ears; I dug my nails into his back, hearing him growl when my nails were replaced with claws as I met his thrusts with firm ones of my own, his hips grinding hard against mine.

I shivered and quieted a surprised yelp when he ravaged my breasts again, his teeth sharp as he nibbled and suckled deeply, forcing me to moan his name loudly as my body tensed up and an orgasm escaped me.

He growled lowly, thrusting deeply into me as he continued, forcing another climax to come forth; he groaned and orgasmed shortly after, grinding his hips against mine as he panted heavily, his wild hair in his face as he stared at me with tender cold blue eyes.

I shivered slightly, my legs detangling from being wrapped around his waist, as I crushed myself to his well-built chest, hugging his neck.  
Kiba's labored panting at my ear made my cheeks hot as I buried my face in his neck and held onto him.

"I won't let anyone ever hurt you. I promise." He breathed sternly into my bruised throat, kissing the skin slowly.

I nodded and stroked his hair, kissing his throat. "I love you, Kiba." I whispered, becoming lost in his wild scent of fir trees and wintry air that often drove me crazy whenever I was near him.

Kiba seemed to smile, kissing again. "I love you too, Nikki." He replied quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She seemed to smirk at me as we waited on the boys.

"What is it?" I demanded indifferently, raising a brow at the strange glint in her silver eyes.  
She smirked again and glanced away. "My brother's scent is all over you. It's really strong." She mused, perking my ears as I blushed slightly.

I scoffed. "What's your point, like the one on your nose?" I wondered, folding my arms under my breasts absently.  
"Just confirmin' you're officially my brother's mate, now that he's fucked your brains out twice." Eri shrugged calmly as I felt the heat in my cheeks get hotter.

I scowled knowingly.  
"Don't go judging me until I hear wind you fucked my brother. You two are a cute couple, actually." I teased slyly, perking her ears and making her face turn a shade of dark pink.

She snorted.

"Bullshit, like I'd ever fuck him! He's so not my type and he's so damn prudish, and snappy, and a total asshole…" She began.

"Oi, I'd hope you're talking about yourself." His familiar voice cut across her calmly, making her nearly jump and turn to scowl at him, her cheeks red.

Eri scoffed and put her hands at her hips.  
"Asshole, ya need to look in the mirror more often." She growled.

Tsume's face twinged with a grimace. "'Mind repeating that, brat…?" He growled back, taking a step forward, emerald eyes narrowed annoyedly.

I stepped away habitually as they started another row, finding I was closer to Kiba.

I blushed slightly; we'd been normal ever since we'd fucked in the alley, though his hand would often reach to grope my ass if he felt like teasing me, or his arm would forever become glued to my hips as if to say he owned me.

Well, he pretty much **did** own me; I had the orgasms and bite marks to prove it!

My true form had writhed in want when he'd fucked me, howling inside my soul and satisfaction that he was mine as much as I was his.  
His hand groped my ass cheek, squeezing before his hand slipped into my front jean pocket as he nearly startled me; I looked up at him and pouted at being spooked.

"Well hello to you too." I grumbled.

Kiba smiled toothily. "Hello, wolf princess." He teased.

I blushed and scoffed. "You're such a pervert, groping my ass like that." I growled, looking away.

He chuckled. "Just appreciating the beautiful wolf that chose me as her mate." He remarked airily.

I blushed again and folded my arms, lowering my gaze humbly. "Still a perverted moron." I retorted.

Kiba seemed to chuckle again, quieting quickly, perking my ears and making me look at him to see he was sniffing the air.

"Kiba…?" I began softly, widening my eyes slightly when a gun went off and the bullet narrowly missed the boot of the pup.

"Shit!" Eri barked as we looked to see the old grizzled man from Freeze City staring down at us from a high ledge on the mountainside, smoking gun in hand.  
I grabbed Cheza's wrist quickly as we scattered, racing for the forest at top speed to avoid getting shot at.

She tripped and fell back, landing on the ground; I turned back to her side, helping her to her feet.

"C'mon, let's go Cheza…" I declared, letting her grip my mane in her hands as we made to run.

Another bullet went off.  
I winced, looking about alertly to see the bullet pierced the white-furred shield infront of us.

"Kiba!" Cheza declared in surprise.

'You idiot, let's go!' I snapped, grabbing at his mane; he flanked me as we escaped to the sanctuary of the Forest of Death.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He let a breath of air hiss through his sharpened teeth as I pulled the bullet out of his bleeding shoulder, slowly dragging my fingers over his injury as the soft blue glow of my healing ability appeared, illuminating the injury beneath my hovering fingertips.

I gripped his good arm as he squirmed slightly. "Keep still and let me concentrate." I growled a warning, scowling.

Kiba obeyed and let me heal his injury, watching my fingers with silent interest. "Are you alright?" He wondered softly.

I smiled slightly and nodded.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for taking the bullet. Although you're a complete idiot for putting yourself in danger like that." I thanked him, scowling knowingly at his calm blue gaze.  
He smiled wryly back. "I'll take that as a grateful 'thank you'." He mused.  
I scoffed and smirked at him, shaking my head. "You're impossible." I sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! [THANKS]**


	12. Dead Trees and Ghost Owls

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"…If we make it out of here alive, that is." He mused darkly, kicking at a stray skull on the ground.

Toboe yelped and jumped to the side nervously as a large black thing buzzed past him, flying towards me and Eri.  
Eri yelped loudly and jumped behind Tsume as I ducked out of its path and hid behind Kiba's arm.

They both looked at us curiously as Tsume caught the black bug in his hand. "You don't like bugs?" They wondered in unison.

"I hate bugs! They're disgusting!" Eri exclaimed annoyedly, cringing as the bug in his hand wriggled slightly, itching to get free.

"Small bugs I can tolerate; but huge bugs the size of a cat or bigger scare the shit out of me." I added sheepishly, gripping the sleeve of Kiba's jacket and cringing slightly as the bug squeaked shrilly to be released.

Tsume seemed amused at seeing Eri shrinking back in fear, lifting the bug to look at it. "I've never seen a bug like this." He noted calmly.

"Well put it back or smush the fucking thing, then! Just get rid of it." Eri snapped at him, shooting a scowl at his calm emerald eyes.  
He ignored her and thrust the bug into Hige's face; he cringed and jumped back an inch. "Here, eat it. You're hungry, aren't you?" He growled calmly.

"Eww! Why should I?" Hige whined.

"'Cuz you've got the strongest stomach." Toboe chuckled.

The bug wriggled in his hand. "Eat it." He insisted.

"I ain't your taster! And howcome you're givin' me orders? You're not the leader here! Right?" He barked, looking between Kiba and me desperately.

Kiba gently shook me off his arm, holding onto my shoulders instead, saying nothing.

"Hey, I know, let's give it to Cheza! I bet you're hungry, right?" Hige declared lightly, snatching the bug from Tsume's hand and hopping over to us, bringing the bug close to Cheza's face.  
Eri sweatdropped and shuddered slightly as Kiba swiped the bug from his hand and threw it to the ground, pea green guts spilling out from the dead black bug's insides.

"Dumbass, Cheza doesn't eat bugs. She's a flower for the Moon's sake." I declared knowingly, glad the bug was finally dead as I folded my arms.

"Well then, what should we feed her?" Hige wondered confusedly.

She smiled lightly.  
"This one doesn't eat. Anything." She answered.

"Not a thing?" He wondered surprisedly.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen her eat." Tsume commented.  
"There was that one time she drank some water." Toboe piped up.

Cheza smiled again. "This one drinks and basks." She explained.

Kiba raised a brow. "'Basks' in what?" He asked, as she looked skyward.

I smiled slightly.  
"Sunlight, what else? Geez, you're not exactly bright Kiba, considerin' ya didn't know Cheza's diet." I sighed, pushing my hair back absently.

He made a face. "Well not all of us can be smart-asses like you, Nikki." He remarked.

I grimaced slightly and smirked playfully. "You're still a jackass." I retorted, feeling a vein pop on my cheek.  
He smirked back.  
"S' not like you're one to talk…" He began to fire back as Cheza seemed to find us highly amusing, giggling quietly.

I blinked and smiled softly at her.

Kiba glanced at me and smirked gently.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pup seemed to grimace when he examined his sprained left foot.

He looked up at me. "Nik, you can handle this, right?" He wondered calmly.  
I nodded and crouched down infront of Toboe, gently taking his foot and watching the soft blue glow appear beneath my fingers as I started healing his sprain.  
Both Hige and Toboe looked on in surprise and awe; Kiba smiled slightly at my side as I concentrated.

"Wah, that's so cool! I didn't know you could do this, Nikki! Thanks." Toboe smiled at me.

I smiled lightly back. "No problem, pup." I replied.

Hige scratched at his head absently. "I gotta admit, this is pretty cool, this… whatever it is." He admitted lightly.

"It is her healing ability." Cheza spoke up quietly, perking my ears as she stepped forward to sit next to me.

"'Healing ability'?" Toboe repeated confusedly.

She nodded and smiled again.

"This one believes Nikki was born with the gift of magic humans call 'alchemy'. This one was surprised as well to see a Chosen Wolf with extraordinary gifts." She explained gently, placing a soft hand on my right forearm.

I blinked and smiled softly again, looking at Toboe's big amber eyes. "How's your foot, Toboe?" I asked calmly, perking his ears.

He blinked back and inspected his foot, wiggling his toes and smiling brightly. "I-it's healed. Thanks again, Nikki." He replied as I removed my hands from his foot to let him put his boot back on.

I shrugged. "No problem, again." I mused.

Cheza gently reached to stroke his chestnut hair, making me raise a brow as Toboe inclined his head into her hand, seeming to enjoy being petted like a lapdog.  
I sweatdropped as Hige asked if he could be petted too, watching her pet his hair lightly.

"You two are such idiots sometimes…" Eri declared with a sigh from her spot next to Tsume.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Y'know, this forest ain't so bad once you get used to it. There's nothing to fight over, and the best part is there's no humans around! We've got it all to ourselves." Hige mused lightly.

"Yeah, and if we get hungry, there's plenty of bugs we can eat." Toboe added.

Eri shivered slightly as Hige scoffed. "Fat chance, pal!" He declared.

"Then you'd better not complain when we don't share them with you." Tsume advised.

"I'll say it again, who the hell died and made you the leader, huh?" Hige barked, scowling at him.  
I sweatdropped and shook my head.  
"Neither one of us is the leader, Hige; we're just not the kind of pack that has one." Kiba explained patiently, perking my ears.  
Tsume looked at him.  
"Well what kind of pack are we, then?" He asked indignantly.

"Not again…" Eri growled next to me.

"Guys, c'mon is that really important? Hey I know, when we all finally make it outta here, what's the very first thing you wanna do?" Toboe piped up lightly, looking to us.

"What d'ya think?" Hige remarked.

"Eat as much as I can." Tsume answered.

"Eat and sleep." Kiba said.

"Sleep 'til noon." I replied.

"Eat until I can't stuff my face anymore." Eri said sorely, pouting slightly at the thought.

His stomach growled quietly, making him blush slightly. "Aheh, I guess you're right." He smiled sheepishly.

"You moron, isn't it obvious?" Hige scoffed.

"Don't be like that, Hige! Geez, you're such an idiot…" Eri declared.

I perked up as Cheza fell backwards, my arms catching her swiftly. "Cheza." Kiba declared in surprise, alerting everyone else to her collapse.

I held onto her arms gently, lowering to sit her down.  
"You alright, Cheza?" I asked concernedly, looking at her to see she was panting slightly, her crimson eyes weary.

"It is alright, this one is fine." She reassured me in a breath, holding onto my hand that rested on her right arm.

I nodded and looked at Kiba worriedly.  
He seemed to fight a wince at seeing me worried. "We'll rest here for a while, then." He mused quietly, meeting my gaze.

Eri came and kneeled on her left side as the distant sound of a bird's wings fluttering overhead perked my ears.

"A bird!" Hige exclaimed.  
"Where?" Eri and Toboe wondered in unison.

"It's the Forest of Death, ya must be seein' things." Tsume declared calmly.

"No, I'm sure I heard the flapping of wings above us. It was from an owl, which means… we got meat!" He barked, rushing off into the trees.

"Oi, Hige, get back here!" Eri exclaimed alertly as Tsume glanced back at us and took off after him.

She scoffed. "He's such a dumbass." She muttered, looking back at Cheza.

"I heard the wings, too." I mused quietly, perking her ears.  
Eri looked at me. "Really? Did you catch the scent?" She asked curiously.  
I shook my head. "I didn't really pay attention." I answered, perking up alertly as Cheza started panting again, her breath becoming shallow.

"Cheza! Toboe, call Hige and Tsume back." Kiba ordered, taking her and gently propping her up as she continued breathing heavily.

I looked at her again, widening my eyes at seeing thin brown veins had appeared beneath her jawline, seeming to slowly creep up her face.  
"Kiba!" I declared worriedly, bringing his attention to the veins.

His eyes widened as Hige and Tsume returned at last. "Cheza, hang in there." He declared concernedly.

He looked at me. "Can't you do something?" He demanded.

I shook my head. "I'm not familiar with how plants manage to cope without sunlight and water, Kiba." I answered ashamedly, looking at her again and wincing at seeing the veins.

He scowled. "Damn it. There's gotta be something you can do, Nikki. Anything. Please." He declared desperately.

I gripped his shoulder gently.  
"Kiba, calm down. I'm not sure how I know but I know she's gonna be alright. Try to believe that." I silenced him patiently, meeting his anxious blue gaze sternly.

He scowled again and looked at the others. "She needs water. Even sunlight would help." He declared.

"But there isn't any, and the woods are too thick…" Tsume offered, looking up at the canopies overhead. "The ground's too dry; we'll never find any water here…" He mused, perking up as Kiba gripped his shoulder.

"We have to! We still have to try." He snapped stubbornly, his eyes tense and worried at the same time.

"Kiba," Eri muttered concernedly as I scowled slightly at Kiba.

"Give her to me, I'll carry her." I instructed him, perking his ears and making him look at me sharply.

"Nik, I don't think that's such a good idea…" He began.

"Kiba please let Nikki carry this one." Cheza panted, perking his ears and making him look at her concernedly.  
Kiba quieted and nodded, lifting her gently to let her grab hold of my mane and climb onto my back.

I straightened and glanced at her. 'You alright up there, Cheza?' I asked gently.

She gripped my fur slightly. "Yes, this one is alright." She nodded.

I smiled slightly.  
'OK, now hold onto my mane, alright? We're going to find you some water.' I instructed gently, feeling her fingers hold onto my mane before I trotted further into the forest, Kiba at my flank swiftly as we led the others away and further into the dark trees.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eri scowled. "Great, now where do we go?" She growled.

'Here isn't helping, here isn't helping.' A ghostly voice declared overhead, perking our ears and making us look up to see a brown owl with filmy violet eyes staring down at us.

"It's an owl." Kiba mused aloud.

"Damn thing is back." Tsume growled.

'It can't be helped if there is no light, it can't be helped if there is no water, it can't be helped if the flower is withering.' The owl hooted.

"What'd you say?" Kiba snapped, glaring up at the bird.

"Hang on, Kiba. If that owl lives around here, then he probably knows where we can find some water." Eri reasoned patiently, looking at her brother.  
He nodded, looking up at the owl again. "Alright, tell us, where's the closest place around here that has water?" He demanded.

The owl cocked his head to the side curiously, saying nothing.

"Stupid bird. Cut the theatrics already and spill it!" Hige declared annoyedly.

'If you know where the water is, tell us! Please, she needs water!' I barked pleadingly, seeming to rouse her.

"Nikki, who are you talking to…?" She asked softly.  
'It's an owl, Cheza. Don't worry about it, please.' I answered gently, turning a glare up at the frustrating bird that hooted calmly.  
"C'mon, isn't there any water in this forest?" Kiba shouted.

The owl took off with a flap of his wings, flying off deeper into the forest; I growled and sprinted after it as Kiba led the others to catch up.  
'Go astray, go astray my good wolves! The answers always lie in confusion.' The owl hooted as we chased it.  
_  
Hang on, Cheza, please_, I silently prayed, forever keeping the owl in my sight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed. 'Seriously, another dead-end?' I wondered, scowling to myself.

Kiba looked at me. "Nikki, aren't you getting tired?" He wondered concernedly, glancing at the tired Cheza holding onto my mane.  
I smiled slightly at him and shook my head. 'I'm fine, thanks for worrying. C'mon, I think we went left last time.' I replied, walking off to the right of the fork.

An uneven ledge of rock caught at my left back paw sharply; I yelped and jumped forward, landing evenly as a sharp pain blossomed in my hind foot.

'Shit,' I growled and winced when I put my paw back down to the cave floor.

"Can you walk?" Tsume wondered as Kiba crouched to examine my paw.

I nodded. 'It's just a sprain; I'll just walk it off.' I assured him lightly, fighting a wince when Kiba's fingers gently pressed on the sprained area.  
Kiba released my paw, smirking slightly at my stubbornness.

"Nikki, don't be stubborn. You look tired, any further you go along with a sprained foot and it'll get worse." Tsume growled, perking my ears.

I looked at him and scowled. 'I said I was fine, Tsume! Don't treat me like a pup.' I shot back.

He scoffed. "Kinda have to considerin' your nose is on the damn fritz with flower scent." He snapped stubbornly.  
'My nose is fine and none of your damn concern.' I growled annoyedly, glaring at him.

His scowl faded slightly from his face. "Nikki, put Cheza down." He ordered.

I flashed my teeth. 'You still don't trust her, do you?' I snapped sharply, lifting my tail out of habit.

"At this point, I'm startin' to not trust your instincts." Tsume growled.

I growled. 'What'd you say?' I demanded lowly, baring my teeth.

"You're just as deluded as Kiba, you know that! Stop acting like an idiot and think with your damn head, Nikki." He snapped sharply, glaring at me.

I growled lowly. 'Don't you dare…'

"Guys, cut it out!" Toboe piped up, perking my ears and making us look at the faces of our pack. I looked at Kiba's eyes and winced, lowering my gaze humbly.

"Is that a bird skeleton?" Eri wondered aloud, making me look at her and then at the crushed bird bones Toboe had stepped on by accident.

I perked up and widened my eyes briefly. 'The skeletal frame… It's an owl's!' I realized quietly, perking Kiba and Tsume's ears.

"So ya mean that owl was a ghost?" Hige wondered with a twinge of unease as Toboe yelped and directed our attention to the giant pillbug that rose up from beneath the bones and crawled to Hige, rising up his pant leg.

I yelped and jumped back as Eri made a sound like 'eep!' and ducked behind Kiba.

"Kill it, Hige!" Eri barked anxiously as he shook the bug off his leg and tossed it against a rock.

The pillbug landed against the rock, curling up into a coiled ball and rolling onto its side.  
A shrill screeching sounded from behind the rock the bug had landed against, before a large horde of pillbugs came from behind the rock and came to surround us.

"There are millions of them!" Eri and Toboe cried out in unison.

I backed into Kiba's side, baring my teeth at the bugs. 'Kiba, what do we do?' I demanded alertly of him.

A bug flew at Tsume; he tossed it away swiftly. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that owl." He growled.  
Cheza yelped in my ear. "Cheza!" Kiba barked before Toboe yanked a pillbug off her back, stomping on it with his boot.  
'Thanks, pup.' I smiled at him.

"Nikki, give her to me." Kiba ordered, perking my ears.

I nodded and let him lift her off my back and into his arms. "Where's Tsume?" I wondered, now noticing he wasn't next to me as I kicked a bug away, watching its insides splatter against the cave wall.

"Kiba, up here!" Tsume barked from above, perking my ears and making me look to see he was standing on a high ledge.  
He tossed her up at him as he caught her gently. I smiled at Tsume.

"Kiba, duck." I declared, knife in hand as I sliced at a bug that flew at him from the side, cutting it clean in half.

Kiba nodded. "Thanks." He said, smiling slightly at me.  
I smiled back. "No big." I replied, looking to the rest of the bugs and baring my teeth reflexively, hearing Eri growl near me as she regrouped at my side.

Tsume jumped down effortlessly as we regrouped and stood against the horde of pillbugs. "Are wolves gonna let a bunch of bugs win?" He wondered in a growl.  
I scoffed. "Fat chance in hell. Losing to a 6-legged abomination is not something I wanna do before I die." I laughed darkly, gripping my knife reflexively.

Kiba smirked. "Here they come."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Eri and I blinked at seeing the bugs be eaten by the large spike-mouthed plants before us.

"So they're plants that eat bugs, huh?" Tsume wondered.

I looked at Cheza and smiled gently at her, glad that she was alright, looking at the plants again. "They're Venus Fly Traps, then. Makes sense." I shrugged calmly.

Hige raised a brow. "Ya know what they are?" He wondered.

I nodded.  
"I remember hearing about them; normal-sized ones eat flies and small insects, like pillbugs. Though it's rare to see them this huge." I mused.

Kiba's hand found mine, perking my ears as I met his blue eyes. "How's your foot?" He asked.

I straightened as Eri knelt next to Cheza and lifted her gently to her feet, propping her up against her shoulder. "I'm alright. Just kinda sore." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey guys, I see light! It's the way out!" Toboe exclaimed, rushing off in the direction of the faint light.  
Tsume gathered Cheza in his arms and ran after him, Eri and Hige at his heels.

I made to follow before Kiba hoisted me into his arms, making me yelp slightly and cling to his neck.  
He chuckled and smiled at me. "Sorry for scaring you." He apologized, walking off after the others.

I blushed and scoffed. "Shut up, ya just spooked me, that's all. And besides, I don't need to be carried around." I added pointedly.

Kiba held onto my waist and legs gently as he followed, leading us into the moonlight.  
"You're too stubborn to have asked me outright, so I figured this was the best plan of action." He explained himself calmly, seeming to enjoy me so close to his chest.

I blinked and blushed again, absently fiddling with his wild hair. "Jerk." I muttered.

He chuckled. "You're welcome." He said lightly, coming to a halt and making me look up to see we stood before a full moon that hung high in the night sky.  
I widened my eyes briefly and smiled, letting him carry me further as the others jumped into the small pond nearby.

I sweatdropped. "Morons…" I muttered, perking up when Kiba tossed me into the water.

I yelped and swam up for air, gasping. "Kiba, you** jackass**!" I shouted, yelping again when he splashed me.

He laughed nearby, perking my ears and making me look to see he stood a foot or so away, the water making his brown hair frame his pale face as his blue eyes gleamed playfully.  
I grinned. "Ya sunnuva…" I growled, splashing him in the face and tackling him, playfully romping with him and biting his ear.  
Kiba growled lightly and laughed, letting me bite his ear playfully as he smiled up at me.  
I giggled and beamed at him, feeling him hug my legs that wrapped around his waist.

"Oi, must you two screw each other _now_? Geez," Hige barked nearby, perking my ears as we both looked about to see we were the center of attention.

I blushed brightly and scoffed.  
"I don't see you complaining when you see a pretty girl, Hige." Kiba spoke calmly, perking my ears again as he stole my remark from me.

Hige blushed and scoffed back. "Shaddup." He muttered, looking away.

Eri and I laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**! [thanks.]


	13. Shadow of the Red Moon

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

I smiled slightly at seeing the boys scuffle, romping about like they were both cubs.

And no matter how euphoric things were, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
I couldn't pin just what it was, that was making this feeling swell so greatly within me.

Of course I tried to cover it up infront of Kiba; he was too adept at seeing through my facades and if I worried him, it would spread like wildfire throughout our pack.  
I sighed quietly and ran a hand through my hair.  
_  
Just what the hell is this feeling? _I wondered silently, glancing up at the clear blue sky overhead.

A gentle hand found my hand at my side, squeezing slightly; I blinked and looked at his calm blue gaze.

He smiled slightly at me. "Something bugging you?" He wondered gently.

I smiled back and shook my head. "No, I'm all right. Don't worry about it, will ya?" I requested quietly, squeezing his hand.

Kiba nodded and gently pulled me towards him to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled for him and did my best to ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach as we continued walking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eri laughed at Tsume's outburst. "I hear ya, I wanna howl to the stars." She grinned.

Cheza began twirling about in the middle of the fountain, washing away my unease and replacing it with joy and giddy excitement.  
I jumped into the circle about the fountain's edge, Kiba swiftly at my heels as we led the others in a sort of dancing circle as Cheza danced in the midst of us, a girl amongst wolves.

Toboe was the first to stop the circle, sitting and howling loudly, shattering the calm ambience of the night.

Eri threw her joyous howl into the night, Hige following as I howled loudly, Kiba and Tsume joining in after me.

It felt as if our howls could break the heavens!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud shrill buzzing erupted, interjecting in our trek along the path of lunar flowers.

I skidded to a halt, looking up as the buzzing rang in my ears and made me wince slightly; I widened my eyes slightly before clenching my teeth.

That familiar stink from Freeze City became known again as the small airship landed before us and a tall man with blue hair and an eye patch over his left eye stepped out, standing infront of us.

"Wolves. It's been a long time." He mused in a low voice.

"That stench; he's a Noble?" Tsume growled near me as my hands curled into fists at my sides.

"What're you doing here?" Kiba demanded sharply, the tense anger in his voice making me wince briefly before glowering at the strange Noble.  
"Was your little dream pleasant? The one where you were going to Paradise?" The man asked calmly, stepping down the ramp and coming closer.

"What?" Eri snarled surprisedly, a soft growl growing in her throat.

"That time has yet to come. Return to me, Cheza." The man beckoned her.

She winced next to me; I placed an arm infront of her, hearing a low growl in the back of my throat.  
This man, whoever he was, he had her shaking!

"_Get out of our way!_" Kiba snarled, rushing him and leaping at his face.

"Kiba!" Eri exclaimed as the man muttered something about his efforts being futile as an invisible force field connected with Kiba, making him bounce back.  
His loud snarling rang in my ears as I widened my eyes slightly.

The invisible force fired a red beam at where he stood; "Kiba, **move**!" I shouted sharply as he dodged it and the beam collided with the earth, making the ground tremble beneath my feet.

"Cheza," I grabbed her scruff and leapt out of the way of another beam, landing a good thirty yards away.

"Nikki."

She looked at me with fear in her crimson eyes as I released her cloak to walk forward.

I smiled gently at her. "Please stay back. We'll handle him." I instructed softly, seeing her nod once.

"Please be careful." She pleaded.

I nodded back and widened my eyes when a beam hit the ground beneath Eri's paws.

"Eri!" I exclaimed, rushing forward as Kiba and Tsume charged at the man head-on. Another beam fired, splitting in half when they ran in different directions, hitting them both.  
"**NO**!" I roared, snarling and leaping at the man with hatred boiling in my veins.

A beam hit the earth beneath my paws, sending me flying.

"**NIKKI**!" Kiba shouted from the distance as I skidded into the ground, steadily getting to my feet.  
I growled lowly, ignoring the warm blood that dripped to the earth from my torn shoulder.  
"Stay back!" I snarled at him as he made to run to my side, crouching to the ground and slamming my hands palm-first to the dry land.

My power swelled slowly within me as I took note of a soft blue glow appearing around me.

"_I defy death, snapping my fangs at the one who is Cursed, howling to the Blessed Blue Moon that smiles at me from her castle in the dark night; my will is forever strong against thee, thou Cursed enemy!_" I chanted swiftly, watching another beam flying at me.

A pale blue barrier blocked the beam, destroying it automatically as I straightened to my feet shakily.  
I raised a hand at the man's slightly stunned face, feeling a grin curl my lip upward.

"Tear." I whispered lowly, watching a beam of blue energy fly at him and connect with the barrier, hitting it square on.

A red beam flew at me before my beam made a hit; I widened my eyes alertly as the beam drew closer.

Someone snatched me out of the way, sending me rolling onto my side with their arms around my waist.

I coughed and looked through the dirt that swirled about to see his tired blue eyes.

"Kiba."

I felt tears well in my eyes as the vulgar stench of his spilled blood sent a sharp tremor down my spine. "Why the hell did you do that? You didn't have to save me!" I demanded angrily, looking at him through the scalding hot tears.

He lifted a thumb to wipe away my tears, his blue eyes softening. "I didn't, but I did it anyway." He answered calmly.

I sniffed and scowled at him, perking my ears as Cheza walked past us.  
Kiba's eyes widened. "Cheza," he declared, gingerly getting to his feet and pulling me up.  
I followed him as he limped towards her, moving to stand between her and the man.

'Cheza, please don't go.' I pleaded as I stood at his side, helping support him against my shoulder.

She smiled softly and knelt down to embrace us both; I heard a soft disappointed whine escape my lips as I buried my nose into her nape.  
'Cheza, please…' I begged as the tears welled into my fur.

Her fingers gently stroked my fur, curling in the strands. "Nikki, this one will surely protect you both." She whispered into my mane, releasing us as Kiba leaned onto my shoulder and fell.

I knelt next to him, hugging his mane and burying my face into his neck as the tears fell down my face.

The sound of the airship taking off after what felt like an hour later rang in my ears.  
I looked up as the ship disappeared slowly into the night, becoming a small dot on the face of the blood moon.

"Cheza."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sat still as I healed his stomach, seeming to be consumed in a brooding stupor.

I finished healing him, looking at his blank stare. "Would you please say something before I consider **reopening **your wounds?" I wondered sharply, perking his ears.

He blinked and looked back at me, glancing to my shoulder. "You haven't tended to your shoulder, yet." He mused quietly.

I scoffed quietly.

"It's not that bad, Kiba…" I began to reassure him when he moved to my back, gently taking off my jacket and lifting my shirt to better examine the wound.  
"Kiba," I began again and cringed when his fingers gently stroked my marred skin, the intake of breath I'd gathered being released through my gritted sharp teeth as a shallow hiss.

He placed a hand on my lower back and held onto my arm gently. "Stay still." He instructed gently, holding onto my arm as he inclined his head forward.

"What're you…? Ah." I wondered and felt a shiver roll down my spine as his warm wolf tongue licked gingerly at my wound.  
Kiba continued cleaning the wound carefully, making me shiver again as his hand at my back rubbed the skin absently, his fingers leaving hot trails on my skin.

I sighed softly when he released my arm of his grip, surfacing to look at me.

His blue eyes were soft and weary. "How's your wound, now?" He wondered.  
I rotated my arm gingerly, finding it didn't hurt as badly as it had before he'd cleaned the wound. "Better. Thanks." I nodded, smiling slightly at him.  
Kiba nodded back. "Good, I'm glad." He smiled back calmly as I noted that he had a couple of crimson smudges on his lower lip and chin.  
I smiled gently, tearing off a strip of my shirt hem and dabbing at the smudges on his mouth. "Ya got dirty, moron." I pointed out softly.

He pouted slightly and made me giggle quietly, before I lowered my hand to my side.

I smiled again and glanced away to everyone else that we'd dragged into hiding inside an abandoned warehouse; Toboe slept huddled near Hige, who snored softly as he slept on his back; I looked to Eri and Tsume and blinked once before smirking to myself.

Tsume lay on his side, keeping a protective arm slung about Eri's ribs as she seemed to have huddled herself into his side for warmth and comfort, tear stains running down her cheeks a sign she'd cried herself to sleep.

Kiba followed my line of vision and smiled softly. "They really do go well together." He mused quietly, looking at me again.

I nodded and steadily got to my feet, taking him by the hand to lie down another two yards away from our pack and plop down with a muffled 'oof' on the cold warehouse floor near a tower of junk.

He came to my side, landing soft kisses on my throat as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to lie down with him.  
I shivered slightly and felt his protective embrace tighten slightly as I turned to bury my face in his neck and close my eyes tiredly.

Kiba cradled me to his chest, continuing to kiss my neck and shoulders before we both drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **[thanks.]


	14. Dusty Blue Wasteland

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain pack belongs to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"Are we gonna live here in a stupor for the rest of our lives? Somebody say something, damnit!" Hige's outburst perked my ears.

"Kiba, you haven't said a word since everything that happened…! And Nikki…"

"Drop it." Tsume growled.

"Leave them alone. They got the worst of it, remember?" Toboe put in reasonably.  
"Toboe's right, knock it off fathead. We're all just as pissed as you are, but ya don't see us throwing tantrums." Eri added sharply.

His gentle hand stroked my hair. "It's not that, it's just that I'm really pissed off." He growled softly.

I opened my eyes and sat up some, running a hand through my unkempt hair. "Well, that makes two of us." I mused lightly, yawning and stretching my arms.  
Kiba blinked as Tsume scoffed calmly. "You look well-rested." He noted sardonically.

I rubbed my neck absently. "Bullshit, I feel like death warmed over after last night." I declared indifferently.

"How's your shoulder?" Kiba asked quietly, perking my ears.  
I looked at him and smiled gently. "Much better, especially after you helped and sleeping like a log." I replied.

He smiled back. "Good, I was worried." He admitted calmly.

I chuckled and found my jacket, pulling it back on. "When aren't you?" I teased.

Our light moment fell silent around us as distant shouting sounded outside.

I raised a brow and steadily got to my feet. "The hell're those humans doing now…?" I wondered under my breath before swift boot heels tapping on the ground outside were getting closer towards our hideaway.

Kiba raised a brow before we perked up as a black wolf skidded into the warehouse, a small dust cloud following her wake.

"The hell…?" Eri wondered behind me as the sound of more footsteps followed the wolf's intrusion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She's got friends." A man declared as the three men that seemed to be chasing the girl came towards us, stopping short of Hige standing in between them and the clad-in-black wolf. "Hand over the girl." He added.

"Why should we?" Hige demanded bravely.

"'Cuz she's our merchandise." The small man with a beanie standing behind the man who'd spoken first – a man in a white one-piece suit – answered snidely.

The one-piece nodded to his two cronies to move towards us.

Kiba's hand gripped my own reflexively as my free hand flew to the knife at my back as the short one with the beanie and crowbar in hand came close to us, glancing to Kiba before eyeing me up and down.  
I swallowed the low snarl that fought to be voiced, glowering at the man.

"Oi boss, this bitch's pretty fine-lookin' too! Prolly finer than that girl that we chased." Beanie-boy hollered calmly, his overbite showing as he grinned cheesily at me.

"Really? What about that slut over there? The redhead." One-piece-suit wondered amusedly, indicating Eri.

"Ya, she's just as hot as the one ya got over there." The third human in black with a crowbar, sneering curiously at her as Tsume tensed next to her and took her wrist in his hand.

My fingers wound tightly around the handle of my knife; I grinned easily at Beanie-boy, voicing a calm giggle. "Ya really think that? How cute. Wouldn't reconsider skinning us alive, would you~?" I wondered in a sultry purr, seeming to irk Kiba at what I had planned.

He laughed weakly. "Like hell." He grinned in a goofy way, his overbite showing more in his grin as he stepped closer.

I sighed and tossed my hair back. "Too bad for you, then." I declared, swinging my right leg out and drop-kicking Beanie-boy, sending him down as I flicked my knife at One-piece-suit.

Tsume growled and jumped the clad-in-black man, his right hook connecting with his nose and sending him to the ground.

One-piece-suit widened his eyes briefly before cursing and clicking his tongue, using the knife I'd thrown at him as he moved forward.

I was too fast for him, leaping into the air and doing a somersault as I slammed feet-first onto him from above, his stomach breaking my fall as I landed gently on him.  
"The hell're you…?" He grunted, widening his eyes in shock as I growled lowly and dropped my human guise, baring my teeth ferociously at his shocked face.

'I'll take my knife back.' I whispered lowly, snapping my teeth in his face and making him cower; snatching my knife from his hand, I sprinted out of the warehouse with Kiba and the others at my heels as we fled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He rotated his shoulder absently.

"You alright?" I asked gently, perking his ears.

He nodded. "Yeah. That was some show you put on back there, though." He chuckled calmly.

I blinked and smirked back, tucking my knife back into my belt. "That was pretty fun, actually. Wasn't it, Tsume?" I wondered lightly, looking at my brother.  
He scoffed and chuckled. "Hell yeah, kinda reminded me of the good ol' days." He mused calmly, smirking.  
Eri rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." She muttered.

"Thanks for helping." The black wolf said calmly to Hige.

"We didn't do it for you, y'know. S' just those humans caught us at a bad time, that's all." Tsume growled, perking her ears and directing her attention to him.  
"She's just thanking us, geez why d'ya hafta be so harsh? It's not like we run into girls every day. Oh, I'm Hige by the way!" Hige defended patiently, smiling at the blue-eyed black wolf lightly.

She smiled at him. "My name is, it's Blue. It's been awhile, huh?" She asked calmly, looking at Tsume.

Eri raised both brows and looked at him. "You know her?" She demanded suspiciously.

"You know each other?" Hige and I wondered in unison.

"Y'could say that." Kiba mused.

"Y'did some pretty nasty things when you worked with that human." Tsume growled.

I raised a brow. "Oh yeah, I remember you, now. Blue, huh? I'm Nikki, and ignore these two jackasses, they're still licking their wounds." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Like hell we are!" The aforementioned wolves barked back in chorus.

Blue chuckled. "Nice to formally meet you, then, Nikki." She smiled in a friendly manner.

"That old guy, where is he?" Toboe asked concernedly.  
"Something happened and we got separated." Blue answered.  
"He was still tracking us in the last city we were in." Kiba noted aloud.

She glanced away. "I know he is. That's why he was there; Pops would track down a wolf to the ends of the earth." She mused, her eyes tightening slightly.  
I raised a brow and folded my arms habitually. "You're a wolf too, aren'tcha?" I wondered patiently.

"Hey, that girl, isn't she with you? The one you guys were traveling with? She had a… a really strange scent." Blue asked hesitantly.

Both Kiba and I looked away briefly at her questioning of Cheza's absence.

"'The girl'? Y'mean Cheza?" Toboe wondered innocently.  
"'Cheza'?" She repeated.

Hige jumped to his feet as Eri gently cuffed Toboe over the head.  
"About that, well let's just say we shouldn't talk about that now, alright? Hey I know! Why don't we go look for some food? I mean, we did just bump into each other and all, and besides, there's a whole mess of trouble for a girl on her own in this town…!"

"Fat chance, Porky." Tsume growled, cutting across his proposition.

Hige grimaced. "Why not?" He shot back.  
I sweatdropped.  
"As if I'd ever hang with her. She did everything she could to hunt us down." Tsume explained sharply.

"Yeah, but…" Hige began to reason.

"You're only saying that 'cuz it didn't happen to you." Toboe mused sorely.  
Blue chuckled. "Forget it; I wouldn't wanna hang with a bunch of kids anyway. See ya around." She mused calmly, turning and walking off.

"Wait up!" He dashed after her retreat.

"But, Hige…!" Toboe barked worriedly.

I sighed. "Let him go, pup. He'll come back." I assured him, plopping down next to Kiba.

"His tail always wags whenever there's a girl around." Tsume muttered as he sat down.  
"When we were back in that city, she found out she was half wolf; Cheza told her." Kiba explained quietly.

"'Half wolf'?" Toboe wondered.

"Yeah, that side must've woken up after she met Cheza." I mused quietly, perking up slightly when Kiba pulled me closer to his side.

He looked away. "I wonder if Cheza's doing OK…" He muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sat up slightly, perking my ears and making me look up from resting my head on his side. "What's got you worked up?" I wondered calmly as he looked at a broken slab of rock.

"That's the same crest from the castle where Cheza was held." He mused quietly.

I sat up to draw closer to the slab, gently tracing my fingers along the rough surface.  
"The curse of the House of Darcia." Kiba muttered behind me, perking my ears again as I looked at him.

"Did you say 'Darcia'?" I wondered curiously.

"Yeah, what about him?" He answered, looking at me.

"I found his name mentioned once on some newsletter back in Freeze City. Aerial City was part of his territory, and this place as well. He's the human who kept Cheza when she was born." I explained, perking his ears as well as Tsume's and Eri's.

Eri scoffed quietly. "Dunno if he's even considered a human. His scent is strange; it may be just because he's a Noble, but he doesn't smell like a rich human does." She mused darkly.

Tsume scoffed. "You two sound like you're so interested in some Noble who'd kill you first before anything." He growled.  
She snorted and punched his stomach. "Don't get so jealous, jackass." She snapped calmly.

I rolled my eyes patiently and plopped back down with Kiba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He pushed me behind him, extending an arm out defensively as Tsume held Eri back by the scruff of her coat.

"Well lookie here, looks like we've found us some wolves. Heh, Jaguara's people will pay us a small fortune for you." One-piece-suit sneered.

"'Jaguara'?" Eri and Tsume repeated in unison; he raised the front of the gun and fired.

"Tsume!" I barked as Eri snarled and kicked One-piece-suit in the head, knocking him down effortlessly.  
"Let's go!" She shouted as Kiba hoisted Tsume onto his shoulder and we sprinted after her lead away from the distracted men.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Please forgive my husband; I can't believe he thought you were wolves, of all things!" The woman apologized kindly as we wolfed down the chicken legs she'd given us.  
I ripped the meat off of the bone, swallowing and smiling lightly at her. "It's fine, ma'am, we should be thanking you instead for being so kind to a bunch of teenagers like us." I declared.

She smiled back and glanced at her husband who was petting Blue. "He's starting to get more and more confused lately; that's why we came here on this little jaunt. 'Let's spend what time we have left together on the road,' he said; so now this is trailer is our home, as well as our coffin." She declared quietly, perking my ears as Kiba, Tsume and Eri looked up.

"But we've seen such horrible things. That castle of the Darcias to the west of here which must've been beautiful once is now nothing but a giant grave." The woman said sadly.  
I blinked.

"'Castle of the Darcias'?" Kiba repeated softly.

"It's as if everything in this world has given up its desire to live..." She mused.

"No, it hasn't." Kiba declared, directing her gaze towards him.

I nodded. "He's right, ma'am. Your husband isn't confused at all: we are wolves." I added quietly, smiling at her.  
"Where are you going to go?" The old man asked as we soon prepared to leave.

Kiba looked at them. "To the castle in the west." He answered, squeezing my hand before we sprinted off into the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His arm squeezed my waist calmly as I stared off into space. "Something wrong?" He wondered.

I blinked and shook my head. "I'm fine." I answered quietly, perking an ear at hearing Blue decline Hige's invite to go to with us to Paradise.

"Y'know, it's probably better to stay with the humans. You should go back." Kiba declared, tuning into their conversation and looking at her.

"What the hell're you saying, Kiba…?" Hige demanded surprisedly.  
"I can't go back. I can never return to the way I was, before… Not now." Blue fired back quietly, looking down.  
"Blue." Hige muttered quietly.

"I just, I need to find out what I really am." She added sternly.

I smiled slightly at her. "Well, you're better off moving forward, then, if it's driving you that insane." I chuckled calmly, making her look at me with slight surprise.  
She nodded.  
"Yeah she's right! All y'gotta do is move forward, right? Right?" Hige exclaimed, jumping to his feet excitedly.

Eri sweatdropped as I sighed patiently. "Yeah, I can see right through ya, Porky." Tsume mused calmly.

"If only Cheza were here…" Toboe muttered before Hige cuffed him over the head and scolded him.

I tossed my hair back as Hige pointed in the wrong direction. "We're going west, idiot." I shouted over him, perking everyone else's ears as Kiba pointed westward.  
"Eh? Why west?" Toboe wondered innocently.  
"'Cuz Darcia's keep is there." Kiba answered.

He blinked confusedly. "Cheza's there, isn't she?" Eri guessed softly as she ruffled his hair affectionately, her silver eyes on me.

I nodded.  
"Cheza left us of her own free will, remember?" Tsume pointed out, perking my ears.

"She only did it to protect us." Kiba shot back calmly, letting the subject drop at that.

"That Noble might be there, too; there's no doubt we'd all get killed this time." Tsume went on gravely.

I ignored the undertone of his words, letting a stray breeze catch at my hair, before I rubbed behind my neck.  
"I'm not sure what world you're living in, but the 'we' in my reality won't get killed off by some human." I snapped calmly.

He scoffed. "If you're so confident, explain why your little spell didn't work that night." He remarked.

I scowled slightly at him. "I'm not sure. But I can promise that bastard will pay with his throat for what he did to us." I growled the last bit, my hands balling into fists at my sides.  
Tsume smirked slightly at me. "There's the brat sister I remember." He mused.

I smirked back at him, looking at Kiba with a nod.

He smiled slightly at me. "Well in that case, let's go before the moon turns red." Eri sighed, leaping over the ledge and landing expertly.  
I smirked after her and flew after her lead, Kiba swiftly at my heels as we ran and continued our journey.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**! [thanks.]


	15. Despair and Separation of Hearts

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES; Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The snow bit at my face as we walked through the blizzard.

I scowled into the sharp winds, bowing my head against the cold and perking up as Kiba's hand grabbed mine and pulled me to walk at his side.

He smirked slightly at me. "You're not that cold, are you?" He wondered, a teasing note in his voice.  
I smirked back and scoffed. "Like hell. Just didn't expect to be walking through a damn blizzard, that's all." I replied, shivering despite my words and drawing closer to his side.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, letting me cling to his body for warmth. "We'll get there, Nik. Don't worry." He assured me.  
I smiled. "I know, it's not me I'm worried about though." I replied quietly.

He raised a brow. "What're you so worried for, then?" He asked.

I shivered slightly, the wind catching at my hair despite my being wrapped in his arms. "For you, for Cheza, for everyone else. Kiba, something bad is going to go down. I can feel it. I just know it." I explained, looking up at him worriedly.

Kiba's eyes tightened slightly as he squeezed my back.  
"Nothing bad is gonna happen, Nikki. We're all gonna make it out safely, together! I'll protect you, Nikki; I won't let him hurt you again. I promise you that." He vowed stubbornly.

I widened my eyes briefly before I lowered my gaze and nodded. "OK, I believe you. I trust you, Kiba." I amended, scowling sternly up at him.  
He smirked gently and nodded back, kissing my forehead. "Good." He mused quietly.

I chuckled softly and burrowed into his ribs, feeling him squeeze my back tightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked back at us. "C'mon, we'll be fine." He assured.

"Well none of **us **will be fine!" He snapped, directing his gaze to him.

He scoffed.  
"Think about what you're about to jump into. You've got my baby sister at your heels, you realize? If anything happens to you, she'll never forgive herself and think it's her fault you died. D'ya really want that on your damn conscience, Kiba?" He demanded, emerald eyes narrowed as he glared at him, glancing to me as I sat on his side hugging my arms reflexively.

I scowled at him.  
"I'm not a pup, Tsume! And besides, it's my decision and my life! **I'm** the one who decides to snap my fangs or grieve for the dead, not **you**." I declared, jumping to my feet and meeting his narrowed emerald eyes.

Tsume's eyes widened slightly before he scoffed and looked away.

"Do what you want, I'm leaving. Nikki, you coming?" Kiba growled, looking to me.

I nodded and pulled my jacket collar up to my neck. "Yeah." I replied, ignoring Tsume's penetrating gaze as I moved to stand at his side.

"I can handle it." Blue mused as she jumped to her feet.  
"Me too!" Toboe declared as he stood as well.  
"No." Hige snapped, perking my ears as we looked at him curiously.  
He scowled over at Kiba. "I'm not going anywhere until morning." He stated.

He looked outside and took my hand in his. "I understand. Let's go." He declared softly, dragging me by the hand out into the snow.

I shivered slightly and moved to wrap my arms around him; he pulled me close, hugging my ribs with a protective arm and walking away.  
"Y'know, you're insane to have tagged along." He mused softly, perking my ears.

I looked up at him and smirked wryly. "And you're insane to keep going." I replied.

Kiba chuckled softly. "We'll keep going, no matter what. Won't we?" He wondered.  
I looked up at him again and nodded. "Until we die. And even then." I said.

He smiled again, holding onto me as we sprinted away into the snow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tension that'd surmounted inside me ever since the night of the full moon was overwhelming now that we'd arrived at the front of the fallen keep.

I ignored the tension absently, scowling up at the large entrance. "Doesn't look as intimidating as I expected." I mused, rubbing behind my neck absently.  
Kiba glanced at me and smirked slightly. "Took the words right outta my mouth. So, you just gonna stand there all day or y'wanna go on?" He teased gently.  
I smirked back and punched his side gently. "What d'ya thinks? Let's go." I chuckled, holding onto his hand as he nodded and led the way inside at a sprint.

My fingers squeezed his as the dimness of the keep consumed us.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her familiar wine-red eyes beamed happily at seeing us.

"Thank the Moon, you're alive." I breathed in relief, seeing her smile at me after looking to Kiba.

"Nikki, Kiba," Cheza smiled again and began running towards us.

Kiba smiled gently at her; I widened my eyes as a figure covered in shadow shifted behind her.

"Cheza, look out!" I barked alertly as the man flew at her from behind, roughly snatching her by the scruff of her cloak.  
"Cheza!" Kiba snarled anxiously as she screamed in surprise at his ambush.

"Let her go!" I snarled, baring my teeth furiously.

He removed his white mask to reveal his true face; I widened my eyes alertly at seeing a gold wolf's eye where his left eye should've been.

He tossed her into a pole that was set into the floor; her scream of pain rang in my ears, breaking the sound barrier if that was even possible!

Kiba dashed ahead of me on all fours. "Kiba!" I shouted, hearing a metallic 'shink' sound from the Noble's side.  
Metal connected with flesh; I flinched at seeing the shallow cut that now marred his right cheek, perking up at seeing a likewise cut adorning the face of the Noble.  
"So, wolf, you've come for revenge." Darcia mused.

He growled quietly. 'You will **not** hurt **Cheza**!' He snarled back.

"Cheza. She is a being that we created as a mere embodiment of a lunar flower. Why is it you desire for her so desperate?" He asked.

My power surged ferociously as I silently chanted an incantation, pricking my fingertip on the edge of my knife and watched as the blade elongated to that of a black Japanese sword, turning the knife into a jet-black katana; I gripped the hilt tightly in hand and glared at the man as my legs trembled beneath me.

'… Cheza is all that matters; she's gonna show us the way to Paradise.' Kiba spoke quietly.

His face contorted in a grimace. "You damn wolf. All of this began with your wretched breed." He growled, glaring at him.

I sprinted forward, leaping into the air.  
"**LEAVE HIM BE**!" I shouted, my blade connecting with his from above; the man disconnected our blades, swinging his at me.

I dodged and jumped to land expertly infront of Kiba, gripping the katana's hilt and glaring at him.  
'Nikki?' He spoke softly in awe behind me.

He lowered his sword to his side, staring at me hollowly with those mismatched eyes.  
"So we meet again. You're the wolf that can't keep your damn nose out of anything." He growled quietly, clenching the handle of his sword absently.  
I scoffed and raised the katana in response. "I'm flattered to be getting praise from a fallen bastard like you." I mused coldly, grinning and flashing my teeth.

'Nikki,' Kiba began to say behind me as he lunged.  
"Stay back, I'll handle him from here. Check to see if Cheza's alright," I instructed quietly, grunting softly and sprinting at the Noble head-on.

A loud 'klang' rang out into the hollow hall when our blades met, sparks flying when steel met steel.

Darcia glowered at me, pressing all his weight against my blade; I growled loudly and forced him back, disengaging the blades and swinging my katana at him from the side.

He blocked my blow, knocking me away and returning the favor; I jumped overhead, landing on my feet gently and lunging at his back.

I was forced back when he countered and sent swipe after swipe at my face, being met with my retaliation and defensive blocks as he sent me skidding into the floor.

Darcia thrust hard into my blade, pushing heavily against me; I bared my teeth and stood my ground, managing to keep my footing.

"That power of yours… It's a raw form of alchemy, isn't it? I must admit that it's rare to see such raw alchemic power be controlled so easily by a woman, let alone a wolf. Your mother must be proud of you." He spoke lowly, perking my ears.

I widened my eyes slightly and scowled, feeling my teeth clench. "How the hell d'you know about my mother?" I growled, gripping the handle tightly when he pressed down again.

Darcia swiftly disengaged our blades. "That is none of your concern." He snapped, standing a ways from me.

I scoffed, raising the katana again. "Bullshit." I growled.

"It's because of you two: you and your kind stole everything from me. And in return, you gave me a curse, and grief, and suffering… And my eye that looks like one such as yours, because I was cursed by Paradise… And now all that surrounds me is despair…" He lowered his blade at Cheza's unguarded neck.

I widened my eyes. "No, please!" I barked.

'Don't! What is it you want?' Kiba demanded, baring his teeth reflexively.

"Paradise, have you found it?" He asked.

"We will, no matter what!" I vowed sharply.

"And what do you expect to find there?" He pressed.

'A future.' Kiba answered quietly.

"'A future'?" He repeated, looking at him.

'Not hope, or despair, just a future. Nothing more.' He explained in the same tone.

Darcia looked heavenward. "I no longer have any need, for a future." He spoke softly.

Kiba growled softly as he prepared to lunge.

A gunshot went off, echoing about the hall.

"_Kiba!_"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The smoking end of a gun met his face as he snarled at the man.

I moved to stand infront of the wolf, acting as a shield and extending both arms out, glowering at his aged face.  
He reloaded the gun and aimed the shaking front of the gun at me.

'Nikki, don't!' Kiba barked behind me.

"It's over, wolves." He spoke lowly.

I bared my teeth. "Kiba, I love you." I whispered softly.

'**NO**!'

"**No**, **don't**!" A familiar voice exclaimed before a black wolf jumped infront of me.  
I widened my eyes. "Blue?" I wondered in surprise.

"Kiba!" A voice shouted, perking my ears to make me see Eri, Tsume, Hige and Toboe had come with Blue, arriving in time.

"Nikki," Tsume declared in relief, smirking slightly.

I sighed in relief, lowering my katana. "Thank the Moon you came. Perfect timing…"

"My Lord Darcia!" The voice of a woman exclaimed fearfully.  
A large laser split the floor beneath my feet; "Kiba!" I barked as the foundation crumbled beneath us and split open as an explosion went off.

Kiba pulled me back by the waist as another explosion sounded and he scooped me up in his arms and leaped out of the way.

"Kiba, where's… **CHEZA**!" I shouted loudly over another explosion that now divided us from her.  
I watched the human woman from before rush to her side, a man wearing a gray hat at her side as they went to her aid.

"Cheza…" Kiba said worriedly.

"Kiba, let's go! Hurry!" Eri barked as Tsume yanked on my wrist and pulled me to my feet; I grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him after me as we fled the ruined hall at top speed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He stopped running, looking down a narrow hall and releasing my hand to sprint down the hall.

"Kiba!" Eri shouted.  
Another explosion shook the ground, making the roof of the hall cave in.

"**KIBA**!" Tsume shouted alertly as I yanked myself free of his grip on my wrist and flew after him, feeling the ground shattering beneath my feet as I kept running.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The soldiers fired laser after laser at him as he dodged them and continued running.

I skidded to a halt at seeing him racing to get to her, widening my eyes when he jumped one of the basket-like holding places of the soldiers, attacking them furiously.  
A small skirmish ensued until the soldiers threw him down to the shore.

"Kiba!" I shouted, running to his side as he continued running after them.

Someone snatched me from behind, hooking their arms around my waist and holding onto me as I squirmed fiercely.  
"Nikki, let him go!" He shouted at me.

"**_KIBA__!_**" I screamed as an explosion went off and shook the ground.

And then everything went white.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	16. The Reunited Chosen

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

He blocked my kick, catching my wrist when I punched sharply at his face.

I glared up at him through warm tears. "Why the hell did you stop me?" I demanded.

Tsume gripped my wrist. "You know why. You coulda gotten killed if you followed him, Nikki…"

"**I DON'T CARE**!" I shouted, silencing him.

He scowled at me as I clenched my trembling fists. "I don't care if I die. I'm not afraid of that! I'm just… I'm afraid of losing him, Tsume." I whispered the last bit, lowering my gaze as the tears fell.

Tsume scoffed and released a sigh, perking my ears. "I know you are, Nik. I know. Just stop crying, will you? I hate it when you cry." He growled quietly, making me look up at him with slight surprise, meeting his saddened emerald eyes.  
He scoffed quietly again and folded his arms. "Look, we'll look for him; we'll find him, Nikki. So stop crying. Ya look like a crybaby when you cry." He pointed out with a rueful smirk.

I blinked and then scoffed quietly, smiling wryly at him. "OK." I nodded.

Tsume smirked again at lightening my spirits somewhat, lifting a hand to pull a snowflake out of my hair, his smirk softening on his lips.  
"Gotta admit, it sounds like you held up pretty well against that Noble. So if ya start cryin' over what I'm about to say, remind me to gag you for it." His emerald eyes turned a rare gentle light as he fiddled with my hair. "I'm proud to call you my kid sister." He spoke quietly, perking my ears.

I widened my eyes slightly and felt a smile curl my lips upward. "D'aww... I've never heard you say that before. I think yer turnin' soft on me, Tsume-nii…" I giggled.

He snorted. "Shaddup." He growled, folding his arms over his chest as I laughed.

Eri sniffled, reminding me we were with the others. "D'aww, you really do have a heart, Tsume!" She exclaimed, waterfalls running down her cheeks as I laughed again.

His face turned a shade of pink. "What the hell gave ya the impression that I **didn't**?" He demanded indignantly as we both laughed.

"Where do I _start_?" Hige groaned, perking my ears; Toboe chuckled. "He's got a point, Tsume…" He mused lightly.

He pushed him over the ledge, dropping him into the water. "Shut **up**!" He snarled as Eri, Toboe and I laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She watched me sheath the katana in a blue sheath I'd created from using a strip of cloth from her coat and piece of black faux leather from my bag, her silver eyes on the black blade of the katana as I slung the strap of the sheath over my shoulders, fastening it across my chest.

"So, which way do we go now?" Toboe wondered as I straightened from crouching down to stretch my legs and arms.

I shrugged and watched Tsume walk off in the direction we came from.  
"Tsume, where're you off to?" Eri asked gently.  
"To look for him again." He answered, pausing short of hearing her voice.

"What's the point? I'm tellin' ya, even his scent isn't there. I give up, it's hopeless." Hige declared, turning about and plopping down in the snow.

I raised a brow. "Given up on what?" Tsume wondered.

"Paradise. I don't give a damn anymore." Hige growled.

"What're you saying?" Eri demanded.  
"I'm sayin' 'count me out'." He answered waspishly.

Toboe perked up.

I scoffed. "Ya can't be serious." I growled.

"I was never interested in goin' to Paradise in the first place." Hige declared.  
"Oh really? And you always seemed so happy to be with us." Tsume scoffed.

Hige sighed slightly and fell back, folding his arms behind his head. "If I'd never met him, none of this woulda ever happened to me." He mused darkly.

Tsume glanced back at me as I scowled at Hige. "Yeah, you're right; if he hadn't shown up in the city, I doubt any of us woulda left. We probably coulda spent our whole lives there without too much trouble." He mused.

"Things were a lot easier, that's for sure." Hige mused.

"Yeah, except we were pretty pathetic back there." Tsume muttered.

"Well we're pretty pathetic out here too." He snapped flatly.

Eri scoffed and moved forward to kick him in the arm.  
Hige looked up at her sharply. "The hell was that for?" He demanded.

She glared at him.  
"I'm not sure just how fucked up that city was that you all came from, but nothing could compare to the hell I was born into. If it weren't for my mum finding some rinky-dink town where a human woman raised me, I'd have ended up just like my brother!"  
Her fists trembled at her sides as she smirked wryly. "That woman was raped and murdered before my eyes when I was still a kid. All I know is, if it weren't for me running away that night, I woulda never gotten here. So just because some girl dumps you flat on your ass and you think life is hopeless, don't be so damn **depressing**!" She declared sternly, glaring again at his garnet eyes.

I lowered my gaze and moved forward to wordlessly clap a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at me with saddened silver eyes.

Eri smiled softly, clapping a hand over mine.

Toboe began sniffing the air, making us look at him.

"What is it?" Tsume asked.  
"I'm not sure, but it smells like a familiar scent." Toboe answered.  
I raised a brow. "A scent?" I asked.

Toboe ran towards the ledge, jumping down.  
Eri sighed and followed as we ran after her.

I skidded to a halt at seeing Toboe stop once seeing the old man from before.  
"It's him again." Tsume muttered.

"He's almost half-frozen." I mused quietly as Toboe drew closer.

"Just leave him, it's what he deserves." Hige sighed.  
"How can you say that, knowing how important he is to Blue?" Toboe shot back at him, looking back at the old man. "If we don't do something, he's gonna die…" He muttered as Hige looked away.  
"We couldn't do anything to save Blue, either, remember?" He wondered quietly, perking his ears.

He moved towards him, grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt and hitting him, sending him to the snowy ground.

"Toboe," Eri barked and trotted to help him up as Tsume held Hige back by the collar.  
I scowled at my friend. "What the hell was that for? Ya didn't need to take it out on him; he didn't do anything." I snapped.

He scowled between me and Tsume as Toboe got to his feet.

"You alright, Toboe?" I asked quietly as he rubbed his cheek.  
He nodded as Hige scoffed and muttered something about Kiba before storming off. "Yeah, I'm OK. Thanks." He replied, smiling slightly.  
I smiled back and looked at Tsume as Eri watched Hige leave before she started walking away from Toboe's side.

"Toboe?" Tsume beckoned calmly, looking to the pup.

He waved us off. "You guys go on, I'll catch up." He assured us.  
Eri looked over at him concernedly. "Don't come cryin' to me when he wakes up and shoots you." Hige called over his shoulder.  
She scowled at him. "Toboe," she began quietly.

"I'll be fine, Eri." He smiled for her as she nodded once and started walking after Hige.

I rubbed behind my neck. "Don't get too involved; he's a human after all." Tsume advised, walking after the silver wolf as I glanced over my shoulder at the brown pup and trotted after him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was silent as we walked; the only sound I felt like listening to was the scuffling of my boots on the rough canyon floor.

I smiled slightly as I saw his face in my mind's eye.  
_  
Kiba… Just where are you, now? Sweet Moon knows I need you. Cheza, Eri, everyone else, we all need you…_

I looked up at the pale bleak sky overhead, closing my eyes briefly.  
_Please come back, Kiba. Please. I need you now. I need to feel your warmth and hear you laugh and feel safe in your arms…_

_Gods I need you, you big jerk._

I sighed softly, lowering my head back to earth.

The familiar shrill buzzing of an airship flying overhead perked my ears as Tsume's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to stand behind him.

"The hell? Where're they coming from?" Eri wondered softly from her spot by Hige.

"Those're the same guys that destroyed Darcia's keep. Whoever Noble they belong to, they're too strong for us to fight." Tsume growled lowly.

"It's Jaguara." Hige said in slight awe.

"'Jaguara'?" Tsume and Eri repeated.  
"They're definitely hers; she's the ruling Noble to the south." He explained.

I raised a brow. "How d'ya know about that?" I wondered curiously.

"I just heard the name, that's all." Hige replied, trying to drop the subject.

"Jaguara; that's the name that guy said back in the town we were in." Tsume mused.

Eri seemed to tense at Hige's side, making me raise a brow. "What is it?" I asked quietly.  
She scowled, lowering her eyes.  
"That woman… She's the Noble that destroyed our home and killed off our pack. I remember her, now." She whispered, perking my ears alertly as Tsume looked at her.

"That's the Noble you mentioned?" Tsume wondered of her.

Eri nodded. "Jaguara's the bitch responsible for separating Kiba and me…" Her fists trembled at her sides as she glared away.  
"My mum told me that, before she died." She added softly.

I scoffed quietly. "All the more reason to rip her throat out, then." I mused darkly.  
She looked at me and nodded once, smirking ruefully. "Definitely." She said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pup sighed in relief.

"You alright, Toboe?" Eri asked gently as she and I moved to his side whilst Tsume and Hige held down the two men who'd attacked him.  
"Y-yeah. Thanks for coming when y'did." Toboe nodded and smiled gratefully.

We smiled at him before I drew my katana and aimed it at the man Tsume held down, the tip of the black blade pointed at his forehead. "Start talking. Why did you attack our friend? You're not one of Jaguara's allies, are you?" I growled.

"'Jaguara'?" The man questioned curiously.

"She's collecting wolves and we wanna know why." Tsume put in lowly.  
He blinked once before he started laughing, surprising us.

"What's the deal, why're you laughing at us?" Toboe demanded annoyedly.

"If you're wolves, you should've just said so in the first place! Ah man, the Elder's gonna have my hide for this…" The man sighed and sweatdropped, looking up at Tsume with a sort of smirk.

We both raised a brow. '_Elder_'? I silently wondered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So everyone lives here?" Toboe wondered.

"Yeah, we move as a unit. Is that so strange to you?" The man named Iyek replied, looking at him.

I scoffed quietly and folded my arms. "Not entirely, it's just strange to see humans moving together like a wolf pack does." I said calmly, directing his violet gaze to me.

He smirked slightly. "You'd be surprised at what humans can do when they work together…"

"I've seen what they do when they join forces with one another enough times in my life to not trust them so willingly." I cut across sharply, perking his ears and warranting a slightly curious look.

I quieted and continued walking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Who first began this search, was it you?" The Elder asked of Toboe first.

He shook his head. "Was it my idea? Not me." He answered.

"Was it you?" He looked to Hige.  
"Not likely." He replied.

"Was it you?" He looked at Eri.  
She shook her head. "No."

"You, then?" He looked at Tsume, who stared at him wordlessly.

"How about you, young lady? I can tell that you are one of the Chosen Wolves, so tell me did you begin this search?" He finally looked to me.  
I raised a brow and then shook my head. "I am one of the Chosen Wolves, yes, but it wasn't my idea. The one who started this, he… he isn't here." I spoke softly, lowering my gaze and gripping the blue sheath of the katana positioned in my lap absently.

"So we shouldn't be trying to find Paradise? I mean, if the world's gonna end, what'll happen to everyone?" Toboe piped up curiously.  
"I only know that noone can be certain. Wherever nature goes, our path is to simply follow." The Elder answered quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked at us. "You're leaving already?" He asked.

"We're looking for a friend of ours, but we can't seem to pick up his scent." Tsume answered.

"D'you know what lies beyond the mountains?" Eri asked curiously as we glanced to the red mountains nearby.  
"A dangerous land; noone ever goes there." Iyek answered.

"So it's a place noone would be able to find, huh?" I wondered quietly.

He nodded and looked at us. "Let's go." He replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The spirits of the land tell us there's a patch of giant grass that's been growing there for thousands of years. It guides anyone who rests beneath it to the Garden of Eternity." He said.

I perked an ear. "'Garden of Eternity'?" Hige repeated.

"D'ya think that could be Paradise?" Toboe wondered.

"I don't know. Noone who's ever gone there has ever returned, so we really don't know what the place is like." Iyek replied. "Why don't all of you stay here, and live with our tribe?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Y'see, our friend was the one who was looking for Paradise. See ya around, let's go." Tsume put in calmly, leading the way forward.

Hige, Eri and I followed swiftly; Eri perked up as she seemed to notice Toboe wasn't with us, looking back.  
I raised a brow and looked back as well to see him still standing at Iyek's side.

"I'm, not going. I… I wanna stay here." Toboe declared, looking up at us.  
We both looked at him surprisedly.

"You're gonna stay here, huh?" Tsume guessed calmly, perking my ears and irking me at how lightly he was taking this.  
"Yeah. There's something about this place that's Paradise to me." He explained.

Eri looked at him concernedly. "Toboe," she began softly.

"Well that's fine with me, kid. See ya around." Tsume declared calmly, turning to continue walking off.  
"Tsume." I declared alertly, trotting after him with Hige at my heels.

I glanced back to see Eri staring at Toboe for another moment before she smiled slightly and ran after us, running to catch up to my side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We finally made it to the top of a high ledge that overlooked a barren desert below.  
I perked up at seeing the large plant in the middle of the desert before us, feeling the stale wind catch at my hair.

"You think he's down there?" Tsume's voice cut through my thought bubble, making me look at him.

I lifted my nose into the air absently, sniffing and finding nothing again. I shook my head.  
"I can't smell anything, but he's down there all right. I can feel it." I replied quietly, absently gripping the strap of the katana in my hands.

Eri nodded. "She's right, I can feel it too. He's definitely there." She added, smiling slightly.

The distant sound of a vehicle's engine perked my ears alertly as we looked to see a black armored truck driving out on the desert, headed towards the plant.  
I widened my eyes alertly.  
"Kiba."  
I clenched my teeth and raced over the ledge, leaping high.

"Nikki!" Eri barked behind me as I flew down, landing gently despite the drop.

I looked up at them. "**Hurry**!" I shouted, watching them jump down from the ledge above and land almost as effortlessly as I did.  
Tsume was at my side as I sprinted head-on towards the plant and the black vehicle that had stopped a few yards away from the edge.  
_  
Kiba… Don't die on me! _I prayed silently.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One of the smaller soldiers fired a tranquilizing shot at Tsume.

A metallic 'klang' rang in the air as I flew at him, slicing clean through his neck and shattering the frame of his helmet that'd formed around his jugular.  
The man fell to the ground, crimson pooling around his fallen form.

I scoffed and flicked the blade to the side absently to clean it of blood. "Stupid bastards." I muttered.  
The other soldier fell to the ground without me so much as striking; I perked up and stepped back so as to not fall prey to whatever afflicted the soldier, widening my eyes alertly at seeing what lay inside the plant's shelter.

"Kiba," I spoke in surprise, absently taking a step forward.

"Stay back! Don't get any closer; the poison from that plant has paralyzed him." Iyek called from behind us covering his mouth with his coat sleeve.

"But he can't be… He's not…" Toboe began worriedly.

"**He isn't dead!**" Eri and Tsume snapped in chorus.

"Yeah, but if we don't do something, he's gonna…" Hige barked as Iyek walked past me to gather him from inside the plant, retrieving him and rushing him back to his horse.  
We ran after him as he retreated back to his village.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Elder blew air out of his opened palms.

I perked up alertly at seeing his amber eyes open half-way, glancing at me.  
I felt slight tears well in my eyes. "Kiba." I beamed.

"Remember us?" Hige asked curiously.

"Kiba-nii, it's us!" Eri declared gently.  
"Kiba!" Toboe declared in relief.

'Hey, guys. Long time, no see.' He spoke quietly.

We all heaved a sigh of relief.

"I suppose you think that's funny, huh?" Hige snapped.  
Eri glared at him. "You're so gonna get it later, you bloody jackass!" She snapped annoyedly.

"You dumbass!" I laughed, wiping away the slight tears.

"You nearly scared us half to death! Where've you been?" Toboe exclaimed.

'Someplace peaceful; it was almost like Paradise.' He replied in the same quiet tone.

"But it wasn't, right?" Tsume guessed.

'No,' he chuckled softly. 'They kicked me out.' He said, closing his eyes.

"Kiba," I began softly, feeling a slight twinge of fear throb in my throat.

"Do not worry. Your friend has returned to you." The Elder spoke quietly, relieving us again.

I smiled at his sleeping form, sighing quietly.  
"Thank the Moon." Eri breathed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The blood moon shone down on us.

I perked an ear as the tent flap opened and Kiba stepped out first, the Elder holding it open for him.  
He paused to take in a breath of the night air as I hopped down from sitting next to Hige go properly greet him.

"You OK, now?" Tsume asked calmly as I threw my arms around his neck.  
Kiba smirked and hoisted me high, squeezing my waist tightly and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah." He replied.

I pulled back to smile at him, giggling quietly when he kissed my forehead gently.

"Good."

Eri's boot connected with his head from the side, sending him down.

"'Cuz that means you're still indestructible to any punishment method!" I declared calmly, stepping to the side as she hobbled to stand next to me.

Kiba rubbed his head as he sat up some. "Ow… Was that really **necessary**?" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and glaring at us, a vein popping on his cheek.

Eri pulled her boot back on. "Considerin' you abandoned us the way you did, **YES**!" She shot back.  
He scowled reprovingly at his kid sister.

"You lummox, you had both Eri and me worried sick! I almost thought you were dead, for the Moon's sake! I almost thought I'd never see you again…" I added quietly, looking away ashamedly, feeling his eyes soften as he looked at me.

I perked up slightly when his hand found mine and gently pulled me to land in his chest.  
Kiba hugged my waist tightly as I smiled and hugged back, hearing him sigh quietly. "I missed you too. I'm sorry, for worrying you like that." He added softly.  
I perked an ear at his apology and smirked slightly, pulling back some to punch his arm. "You realize you owe me big for that." I teased with a giggle as he made a face.  
He smirked back and chuckled. "I know." He mused.

"Oi, now that you two are back to your mushy selves, just what happened to you in that Garden place?" Tsume wondered, making him look up curiously.

He shrugged. "Nothing much, except I met a nice girl." He replied.

I blinked a couple of times and looked up at him.  
"_**WHAAT?**_" Eri, Hige and I shouted in unison.

"You? Met a girl? No way!" Hige exclaimed.  
"I shoulda guessed; no wonder you seemed less uptight." Tsume chuckled.

"_**YOU ASSHOLE!**_" Eri and I shouted loudly as I chased him and he sprinted away from me, as we ran in circles.

"Gah, be reasonable, Nikki! I didn't do anything, I **swear**!" Kiba shouted over my loud swearing as I chased him.  
"**I should castrate you for doing that**! _How dare you cheat on me with some tramp?_" I shouted loudly, jumping the small distance between his back and me as I tackled him to the ground as we scuffled.

He winced slightly when I sat on his back, gripping his left ear. "I didn't cheat on you, I swear on my life! **Ow!**" He yelped when I tugged gently.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, fine, I believe ya. Though you're still not off the hook just yet, **pretty boy**." I warned calmly, releasing his ear of my grip.

Kiba seemed to sigh in relief. "I can live with that." He mused, managing to get to his feet.  
I yelped slightly and clung to his neck as he stood, holding my legs that wrapped around his waist.

He laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	17. Rite of Dancing Lights

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Lights danced in the gray skies overhead as we ran.

"Now who's fighting?" Eri wondered aloud near me.  
"I think it's the clouds that're reflecting light from the ground." Tsume declared.

Hige sniffed the air. "Smells like something's on fire!" He noted before we skidded to a halt at the end of the hilltop.

The wind whipped at my hair as I reached to grip the hilt of my katana.  
"It's the stench of battle." Kiba mused as thundering sounded in the domed city in the distance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Those stupid humans are killing each other." He muttered.  
"And all for a Noble's glory." He sighed.

The pup glanced at us. "Kiba, we should get going, don'tcha think?" He asked.

A large clad-in-black-armor soldier stepped out from the back of one of the armored trucks, tranquilizer shield and laser spear in hand.  
"It's Jaguara's troops." Hige grumbled.

"We found 'em." Tsume scoffed.

Eri smirked wryly next to me. "In that case we should definitely go and give them a welcome wagon. Don'tcha think, Nikki?" She asked calmly.  
I drew the black katana absently. "I couldn't agree more." I replied darkly.

Kiba rushed in first as I ran after him to be at his right flank.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud growl sounded as she kicked in the face of one of the smaller soldiers, sending him down as his partner aimed his gun at where she stood.

Crimson fell from his back as I landed gently a few inches away as he fell face-first, a deep gash crossing between his shoulderblades.

She scoffed. "I coulda handled him." She declared sorely.  
I flicked the blood off the blade absently. "I know, just figured I'd help. Here, use this." I replied, tossing her one of my spare knives.  
Eri caught it swiftly and blinked, looking at me. "What's this for?" She asked.  
I shrugged. "Consider it a gift; 'sides, it'll come in handy." I added calmly.  
She nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Nik." She replied.  
I smiled back. "No problem, E." I shrugged again.

A bullet whizzed by my head; we ducked in time before I flew at the soldier and sliced clean through his neck, sending him down, his head rolling off as I landed gently when the body fell with a muffled 'thud'.

Eri smirked at me. "Show-off." She sighed.

I chuckled and perked an ear to look up and see the boys had surrounded a larger soldier on all four sides.  
She looked to me and nodded as we sprinted to regroup with our pack.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Don't move!" The man growled, raising his gun at his back.

A loud growl sounded as I jumped in between the gunpoint and his back, knocking it away effortlessly.  
The man stared at me in surprise as I raised the katana at his face defensively.

"Oi, you alright back there?" I hollered calmly.

He seemed to nod. "Yeah." He said.

The man seemed to become further surprised at seeing a glimpse of what we were beneath human skin, of our true forms.

"Who are you? And why the hell would you wanna rescue us?" He demanded angrily, glaring through narrow eyes at Kiba and me as he seemed to look back at him.  
"It wasn't intentional." Kiba replied calmly.

The man tensed before Hige sniffed his shoulder from the side, making him start and look to see the others had come closer towards him.  
Kiba jumped down from atop the tank to stand at my side as I sheathed the katana calmly.

"Oi, check it out, Kiba-nii, this's one of the guys from that town we were in when we first met Cheza." Eri declared in slight wonder.

He perked up alertly. "Y'mean you know about Cheza?" He wondered.

"What're you talking about?" The man asked confusedly.

Toboe stepped forward. "She's a girl who was made from lunar flowers!" He answered simply as Tsume and Eri stood behind him.  
The man perked up. "You're the kids… From Darcia's city!" He realized.  
"Told ya." Hige declared calmly.

"Where did they take her?" I asked sharply, directing the man's attention to me.

"I thought the flower went with you, and…" He began.

"She was taken by the people wearing the same armor as these idiots." Tsume interjected.

He perked up again and looked at Kiba. "You mean Jaguara?" He asked him, seeing him nod.  
He glanced downward.  
"It all makes sense, now; I never understood why Jaguara would want to attack us. Orkham, Jaguara, Darcia… the Nobles would risk anything just to get their hands on that flower." He mused darkly.

I perked an ear. _Lord Orkham was in on this, too? _I wondered silently.

"…The only thing we wanna know is if you've seen Cheza!" Hige pointed out matter-of-factly.  
"No, I haven't." He said, deflating my hopes a little.

He looked at us. "But if they did take the flower to Jaguara's keep, you'll find it by heading that way." He pointed to the south. "Out beyond the Sea of Floating Ice."

We looked at each other and started running off in the intended direction.

"Wait a minute!" The man barked, bringing us to a brief halt.  
He actually looked sympathetic. "Tell me something: are you really gonna fight Jaguara alone?" He asked.

I felt a smirk curl my lip upward as Eri rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Whether I'm alone or not, I'm always going to fight to protect the ones that need me. No matter what." Kiba stated calmly, grabbing my hand in his and taking off at a sprint.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I widened my eyes alertly, skidding to a halt as he also stopped running to stare heavenward.

"What is it?" Eri spoke softly.

I closed my eyes briefly, letting the chilled breeze catch softly at my hair and blow it in the wind.

Cheza.

I smiled softly, looking up at the clouds overhead.

"No doubt about it. C'mon." Kiba spoke, his gentle hand squeezing mine bringing my gaze to lock on his; he smiled softly, sharing in my understanding of knowing that we were going the right direction.

I smiled back, running at his side as we continued on towards the frozen wasteland that lay before us.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wind was colder, here.

I zipped my jacket up to my collarbone absently, looking out at the slowly moving slabs of ice that lay before us below the hilltop.  
"Is this an ocean?" Toboe asked quietly.  
"It's an ice flow." Kiba answered.

"What's an ice flow?" Eri asked calmly, glancing between Kiba and Tsume.

"A frozen sea." Tsume replied.

"We're gonna walk across this, aren't we?" Toboe wondered.  
"We have to; it's on the other side." I said quietly, folding my arms over my chest.

Kiba grew quiet next to me. "Well in that case, ladies first." He mused before a gentle force knocked me off the ledge.

I yelped slightly and landed on the lower ledge, hearing him chuckle above as I scowled up at him. "Get down here so I can kick your ass for that stunt, **Kiba**!" I hollered.

A slight yelp sounded before Eri fell down and landed next to me.  
I sweatdropped and helped her stand as she rubbed her lower back gingerly.  
"**Tsume, you asshole, get down here**!" She shouted annoyedly, a vein popping on her left cheek.

The boys jumped down one by one as they made it to the frozen ground below.

I kicked Kiba in the back sharply as Eri tossed her boot at Tsume's head.

"**OW**!" They exclaimed in chorus, rubbing their new bruises gingerly.

"Damn, it was just a practical_ joke_, Nikki!" Kiba whined.  
"Yeah, and what in the _hell_ did you fill your boot with, Eri, **ROCKS**?" Tsume snarled.

She caught her boot he tossed back to her as I dusted my hands off.  
"The point is that that's what you get for disrespecting a lady, you two jackasses." I declared patiently, hitting my knuckles with Eri's in triumph.

Hige snorted. "Since when're you two considered '_ladies_'?" He wondered disbelievingly.

"_**NOONE ASKED YOU**_!" We shouted him down in chorus, making him shrink back.

Kiba groaned and slapped his forehead. "Good _God_, we're related to twin_ monsters_." He muttered.  
Tsume scoffed. "For once I've gotta agree with you on that." He mused reluctantly.

"**SHUT UP, ASSHOLES!**" Eri and I barked.

Toboe laughed from the ledge above before he jumped down at last, slipping on the icy ground and accidentally dipping a foot into the cold water;  
Eri sweatdropped as he yelped and said something about the water being cold.

"Would you be careful, runt? We're ontop of water here, y'know." Hige scolded.

He made a face. "I know that! C'mon, let's go!" He declared, sprinting ahead of us.  
I sighed patiently.  
"Well, what're you waiting for? Hurry up; this cold feels great!" Toboe exclaimed from ahead.

"What the hell's he so happy for? It's freezing!" Hige wondered.

Eri shook her head. "He's such a pup." She muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A muffled 'thud' sounded when the pup hit the mound of snow face-first.

I raised a brow briefly as Hige picked up a thin leg bone Toboe had found and sniffed it. "Not so much as a scrap of meat left on 'em." He lamented.  
"Don't worry; we should find something in the town up ahead." Kiba assured calmly.  
"Yeah, you're right. The sooner we put this frozen dump behind us, the sooner we can eat. Oi Toboe, you still in one piece?" Tsume wondered of the pup.

He blinked. "W-well of course I am! C'mon, let's get moving." He stammered, jumping to his feet and running ahead of us again.

Eri smirked slightly at him as I walked ahead of Kiba calmly, hands in my jacket pockets.

He seemed to examine the black katana at my back. "Didn't know you carried a sword with you." He mused.  
I blinked and smirked slightly at him. "What, ya didn't think you'd always be my back-up set of claws, did you?" I wondered teasingly.

Kiba rolled his eyes as his hand groped my ass habitually; I yelped and scowled at him as he smirked playfully.  
"Not really, just kinda shocked you decided to start carrying around a katana ever since Darcia's keep." He replied lightly.

I rolled my eyes back at him, smiling fondly when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a sort of possessive gesture.  
"Well get used to it, wolf boy. This baby happens to come in handy in a tough situation." I chuckled.

He chuckled as well, squeezing my shoulders gently. "I'll remember that." He mused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The graveyard of large skeletons that stood before us looked hollow, lifeless.

"Man, it's like a junkyard for bones." Hige noted aloud.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tsume muttered.  
Eri scoffed quietly. "I know what you mean." She mused quietly, rubbing her arms.

"That may be, but we still have to pass through it." Kiba declared.

Hige sighed. "I kinda figured you'd say that. Toboe, what happened to your arm?" He wondered, looking at the pup as I caught a thin ribbon of blood trailing from his elbow down to the back of his wrist.

"Huh? Oh, I musta bumped into something; it's just a scratch!" He replied, hiding his arms behind his back swiftly.

Kiba raised a brow. "Why don't we rest a little while?" He offered quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, so I can take a look at that. At least before it gets infected." I added gently.

Toboe scowled. "Don't baby me, I said I'm fine! C'mon, daylight's wasting!" He declared, rushing ahead of us again.

Eri and I shared a look as Hige sighed. "If he's got that much energy, then he must be OK." He mused.  
"Yeah, but there's no telling what the scent of fresh blood will attract." Kiba countered.  
Tsume scoffed. "Look on the bright side, if whatever it is _does _show up, we could always eat it." He pointed out.

I sighed. "I'm starting to think you and Hige are more alike than ya don't like to admit." I mused.

Both wolves blinked. "What the hell brought that on?" Tsume growled accusingly.

I shrugged lightly.  
"Ever since we got here, you two have had food on the brain. Not that we're all not hungry too, but we've got other things to worry over." I explained.

Hige snorted. "Yer outta your mind if ya think I'm anything like your brother!" He huffed and looked away, making a face.

Eri chuckled. "Quit griping and let's go." She smirked, dragging Tsume by the hand after Toboe, Hige following as Kiba and I brought up the rear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We stopped again to notice the pup was lagging behind at least 30 yards back.

Eri and I sweatdropped as he fell down again, landing on his face.  
"Toboe, you OK?" She hollered concernedly.  
"Yeah, I'm alright!" He replied flatly before he took another few minutes to slowly rise onto his hands and knees.

A slight tremble shook the piece of ice he was on, sending him back down.

I perked my ears alertly as the tremble turned into a tremor as it hit the ice, knocking him onto his butt.

"What the hell?" Hige wondered softly.

The ice suddenly shattered into large shards as a hulking brown giant of a creature rose up from beneath the surface, surprising us all.  
The creature fell back onto the ice piece Toboe sat on, shattering it completely and sending him to the water below.

"Toboe!" Hige and Eri exclaimed as he resurfaced and started swimming towards us.

"Toboe, get out of the water!" Eri ordered sharply as we waited for the creature to come back up for air.

The piece of ice Hige pulled the pup onto broke when the creature popped up again; Eri gasped softly next to me as I widened my eyes slightly at what came up.

A large walrus with one eye glared down at the two wolves through its good eye; the air tensed around us before it roared loudly at them.

Kiba and Tsume flew past us, launching themselves at the walrus and attacking.  
Eri rushed after them as I ran after her, lunging for the forehead of the monstrous mammal and digging my claws into the tough hide.

The walrus snarled in annoyance, shaking Tsume and Eri off like fleas, swiping at me and knocking me away as it sharply threw Kiba off its right side, sending him flying into a protruding piece of ice-covered rock as he landed back-first.

I shook my head quickly.

"Brother, no!" Eri exclaimed as the walrus towered over him, its shadow casting him into slight darkness, before it rammed its right tusk into his leg.

His scream of pain rang in my ears.

"**KIBA**!" I shouted, sprinting to his side as Eri, Tsume and Hige flew at the walrus again.  
The walrus growled at him as its tusk sank deeper into his thigh when I made it to his side.

Kiba cringed and looked at me alertly. "Nikki, you've gotta get away from here; go, I can handle it!" He ordered around a grimace of pain.  
I drew the katana and lunged at the walrus, swiping at its tusk and cursing when the blade bounced off the bone-like tusk, small sparks flying when they connected.  
"Don't be so **thick**, Kiba! When in hell are you gonna get it that **I'm not going to leave your side**?" I snarled back, clenching my teeth as I tried to yank the tusk out of his thigh.

He seemed to quiet down for a brief moment. "Nikki…" He spoke quietly in slight surprise.

I looked at him and smiled slightly back. "Don't look so surprised. You knew you had this comin' when we first met." I reminded pointedly, turning to the tusk and grunting as I pulled on it to no avail.  
"Shit." I cursed angrily, Tsume's loud snarling sounding in the distance as he and Hige and Eri continued biting and clawing at the walrus' thick elephant-like hide.

A loud snarl rang out from the side before a chestnut blur flew at the walrus, launching itself at its good eye, streams of crimson flying from the attack; the walrus roared in pain as it finally released Kiba's leg of the tusk's grip and fell backwards into the water, crashing into the ice.

"**TOBOE**!" I shouted at instantly recognizing the chestnut blur before he fell with the walrus.

Hige, Tsume and Eri resurfaced from falling with the walrus as I helped Kiba rush over to them. "Are you alright?" Kiba asked alertly as I hoisted Hige onto the slab of ice.  
"Yeah. Where's Toboe?" Tsume answered as he pushed Eri onto the ice, taking my hand and lifting himself out.

We watched in surprise as Toboe rode the walrus, still keeping his grip on the monstrous thing's good eye held tight, the waves crashing against the walrus as it swam for its life to try and knock the pup off it.

"Toboe," Eri breathed in awe, widening her eyes as I perked up alertly when the walrus flew out of the water and sailed upward into a high ice-covered rock, shattering it completely.

"Toboe!" I exclaimed fearfully.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He winced slightly, his amber eyes narrowing in pain.

I scowled gently at him, running my fingers over his leg. "Quit complaining." I scolded, seeing him calm down and allow me to finish.

'You really didn't need to do this; I can walk perfectly fine.' He pointed out, keeping an amber eye on the soft blue glow beneath my fingertips as I continued healing him.  
I shook my head and smiled at him. "Don't be so stubborn. Besides, you're sounding like how you did that first night when I fixed your leg. Remember?" I teased gently.

Kiba blinked and huffed under his breath, his furry brow folding as he looked away. 'Yeah, I remember. Even then you were a strict nurse.' He mused.  
I giggled softly and finished healing his leg, stroking his fur gently. "So grateful." I chided.

His ears pricked slightly as he smirked at me, nosing my palm affectionately. 'I'm glad to have met you, that day.' He admitted quietly.

I raised a brow and smirked back, rubbing behind his left ear gently. "I'm glad to have met you too, even though you've been a reckless jackass ever since." I declared lightly.

A soft whine escaped his chops when my fingers continued rubbing his ears as he closed his eyes peacefully. 'Glad you think so highly of me.' He growled.  
I smirked again and moved to curl up at his side for warmth.  
Kiba nuzzled my cheek gently, licking my nose. 'Get some sleep, wolf princess.' He instructed, his tail wrapping around my back leg as he nosed my cheek again.  
I nodded and yawned, licking his nose in return and resting my head on his shoulder as he rested his head on my back. 'Night, Kiba.' I replied.  
He nuzzled into my shoulder gently. 'Night, Nik.' He spoke quietly as his warmth so close to me lulled me into a well-earned sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	18. Prologue2: Black City Veins, pt1

disclaimer!** the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"Man, I've never seen a dome this big before!" Toboe exclaimed lightly as we'd finally made it inside the city.

Or so I'd believed it to be; apparently Hige had led us into the lower echelons of the city, leading us into a trench that stunk to high heaven.  
It reminded me strongly of Freeze City, except for the horrid stink, that is.

"So, what's the plan?" Tsume wondered, perking my ears and bursting my thought-bubble as I stood next to Kiba.

"Cheza's got to be somewhere inside the keep." He mused, reminding me that although this city bore a striking resemblance to my previous "home", the ruling Noble that resided here was supposedly ten times as dangerous as Lord Orkham had been.

"Well in that case, the keep should be over there." Hige offered, pointing to the left.

Eri raised a brow. "How d'ya know that?" She asked curiously before his stomach growled.

I sweatdropped and threw my friend a patient look.  
He smiled sheepishly. "Hey I've got an idea; why don't you guys go look for a way in and the runt and I'll scope out the joint. 'Kay?" He suggested lightly.

"Don't you mean 'scope out the food'?" Tsume corrected.

Hige laughed weakly. "Don't worry; we'll be sure to bring back enough for everyone, right?" He assured us, looking to Toboe who nodded.

"It would be better if we split up…" Kiba mused.  
I nodded. "Yeah, you're right; it's settled, then. Eri, you go with Hige and Toboe while I go with Kiba and Tsume. Deal?" I offered.  
She nodded back and smiled.

"Nik, it's not like we need a baby-sitter…" Hige began.

Eri rolled her eyes and jabbed his side with her elbow.  
"Quit complainin', you're being offered the opportunity to have female companionship other than Blue, fuzz-bucket. 'Sides, someone needs to keep your nose from sniffing out any trouble." She growled calmly.

He sighed. "Fine, just don't nag so much will ya?" He obliged reluctantly.  
"Can't make any promises, Hige." She lamented, kissing Tsume's cheek lightly before hopping down from standing at his side to land gently next to Toboe.

Tsume rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek absently. "The 'sniffing out any trouble' line goes double for you, E. Don't forget that." He warned.  
Eri stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, boys." She waved him off, leading the way down the trench at a sprint.

Kiba sighed. "I'm starting to regret letting her come along…" He muttered.  
Tsume scoffed. "Tell me about it. Hell, at least she didn't drag you outta the city." He agreed.

I scowled slightly at my brother and kicked his shin absently. "Complaining again?" I wondered.

"Ow… Damn it, the hell was that for?" He growled, looking at me sharply.  
I shrugged. "Ya kinda had it coming, considering you were complaining like a pup. C'mon." I explained, leading the way and leaping onto a high ledge nearby.

Kiba followed shortly with Tsume taking the rear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wrinkled my nose distastefully as the stink of soldiers came from the other end of the divided bridge.

"So what now? Goin' through the front gates would be suicide. Not that that scares me; just seems kinda pointless, is all." Tsume wondered, perking my ears as Kiba shot him a weird look.

He smirked. "Wise man's words; wanna find the back door?" He asked calmly.  
He shrugged. "Well if you insist." He mused.

I scoffed quietly. "Let's go, then; being so close to these bastards is giving me the creeps." I growled, rubbing my arms absently.

Kiba nodded as Tsume took off first, taking my hand in his and running after him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The boy sighed. "Look, I'm tired and hungry so leave me alone." He complained.

I hopped down and landed gently at Tsume's side. "Now, now. All my friend wants is to ask you something; that's not much, is it?" I crooned calmly, directing the boy's attention to me, his eyes widening slightly as he seemed to absorb himself in my human guise, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

Kiba appeared when the boy glanced away shyly, catching his attention. "Eh? Hey, what's the deal?" He wondered, he and his friend glancing between Kiba and Tsume and me.

He scoffed. "Hey, if you guys wanna fight, it's fine by me." He shrugged; he swung his leg out at Tsume, aiming to distract him.

I backed away lightly as he snatched the sack of food from his arms and knocked him into the alley wall, turning to look at the boy's friend who smiled nervously.  
I raised a brow briefly and perked my ears when the sound of a gun being loaded came from the boy he'd knocked down.

He aimed the gun at him and fired; a blur of white and black and sound of a low growl and the gun was tossed to the side as the boy looked on in shock.  
Both boys stared on at Kiba as he straightened calmly and handed the gun to me, seeming to be glad to be rid of it.

I scowled slightly and tossed the empty magazine out, effortlessly breaking the black handgun in half.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, y'got a question? Fire away." He sighed.

"We're trying to find a way to get into the keep without being spotted. Know a way in?" Tsume asked.

Both boys looked at him like he was crazy. "Y-you gotta be kidding me. Y'don't mean Lady Jaguara's keep, do ya?" The more talkative of the two blurted out.

"Yeah." I put in calmly.

"Forget it! I know the three of you are strong and all, but there's no way ya can get in there." He declared, waving the idea away absently. "Why the hell would y'wanna do it in the first place?" He wondered.

"They stole a woman from us." Tsume answered flatly.

"And y'wanna steal her back from a Noble? Ya must really think I'm stupid." The boy scoffed.

"We're serious." Kiba fired back patiently.

"B-but that's suicide! Y'can't mess around with a Noble! Especially Lady Jaguara; word has it that she's a witch and casts all these wacked out spells…"

I scoffed. "So what if she is? I don't give a damn who or what she is. We came this far to save Cheza and there's not a chance in hell she or any of her dogs will stop us." I snapped sharply, feeling my teeth clench together as the boys looked at me with something like disbelief and shock at the same time.

The more talkative one sighed reservedly and looked away in defeat. "You guys are askin' for a whole mess of trouble, y'know that? But hey, it's not like I give a crap. We can show you the way in, but that's as far as we'll go." He offered.

"That'll be fine enough. We can handle the rest of it." Kiba smirked slightly.

They looked at us in awe. "Damn, you're cool."  
I smirked slightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My fur stood slightly on end as the boys had shown us the way to the keep, the thick red vein-like cords below us making my nerves on edge.  
I disliked the stink they gave off; moreso, I just wanted to find Cheza and get out of here.

"Listen, are you really going in there?" The talkative boy asked nervously; his eyes darted to look at me before returning to look at my companions.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."  
"Thanks for the help, guys." Tsume added calmly.

The boy looked at me again. "So, you single?" He wondered curiously.

Kiba's hand wordlessly traveled to squeeze my waist as he scowled slightly.  
I smiled at him. "Nope, sorry kid." I apologized calmly, perking up as he silently dragged me away by the arm glued to my waist.

He scoffed once we were well out of earshot of the boys. "The nerve of that human…" He muttered.

Tsume scoffed back. "Ya sound jealous." He said amusedly.

Kiba scowled and traded holding onto my waist with holding my hand. "It's not that, it's just that I'm really starting to believe humans are deluded." He shot back, maintaining his aloof composure despite the fact that I'd heard him growl softly before we'd parted ways with our two guides.

I smirked and squeezed his fingers. "Don't be so tense. 'Sides, it's not like I was interested in some brat in the first place." I assured him.  
He glanced at me and smirked slightly, elated to hear my words. "Well there's a bright side to this." He mused.

Tsume rolled his eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	19. Black City Veins, pt2

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The long corridor was hollow; and despite there being no sign of life inside it, I couldn't help but feel a sense of harmful danger as the sensation sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"… This stupid place is freaking me out and I don't like it." Tsume growled, perking my ears.

"Well there's a first." Kiba mused, directing his gaze to look at him.

"How's that?" He wondered.  
"Never expected to hear you whine so much." He replied.

He scoffed. "It's a normal reaction under the circumstances." He excused.

"Well why don't you just go back, then?" He asked calmly.

I raised a brow at his challenge.

"And leave all the excitement plus my kid sister's safety to you? Not a chance, pal." Tsume scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at his words. "I can look after myself well enough, Tsume." I snorted calmly, folding my arms.  
He smirked at me and planted a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "I really don't need remindin', Nikki." He remarked.

I pouted slightly and looked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He paused to sniff the air. "I smell something." He muttered.

I glanced back at him and perked up alertly as Kiba looked back to see there was a wall separating us from where my brother once stood.

"Tsume!" Kiba barked as he slammed his fists against the wall's thick surface.

I rammed my side into the wall, ignoring the slight stab of pain when my side and the wall collided. "Tsume, are you alright?" I hollered.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just keep going!" His muffled order sounded from the other end.

I looked at Kiba.  
"He's right, let's go." He nodded, moving away from the wall to take my hand and run down the corridor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I widened my eyes alertly at seeing what lay behind the twin set of doors he'd opened.

A large platoon of black-clad soldiers waited for us to enter the room.

He tensed at my side, a soft growl echoing through his throat. "Nikki, you need to get out of here. I'll distract them, while you find Cheza…"

"No." I spoke, perking his ears as he looked at me curiously.

My hand reached for the hilt of my katana as I unsheathed it and leveled it at the soldiers. "I'm not going anywhere." I declared calmly.

"Don't be stupid, you've got to find Cheza! Even if I don't get out of here…"

"**Kiba**." I snapped, scowling at his slightly angered stare.

I smiled softly as the scowl faded.  
"Don't you dare say that. We'll both make it out of here, together. I'm not going to leave your side, idiot. Not today." I stated sternly.

Kiba looked at me with something like surprise and annoyance that I decided to stay, smirking slightly at me.  
"You're too stubborn for your own good." He muttered.

I smirked back.  
"Ya shouldn't be saying that when you're just as bad." I chided softly, turning to the soldiers and hearing a soft growl echo in my throat.

He tensed again.  
"Let's go." He growled, moving first and sprinting head-long at the wall of soldiers as I fell in step after him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Blood sprayed out from the sliced throat of one of the yet-another-unfortunate soldier; his body fell at my feet as I ducked the laser beam of another soldier, snarling loudly as the black katana tore through his throat, blood flying as he fell back.

A spear end whizzed past my back, grazing my already-healed shoulder; I winced and growled loudly as the black blade sliced the soldier's head off and his body fell.  
The buzzing of a tranquilizer shield went off as I saw his body fly back and land on its side.

"**No!**" I snarled, slicing through the throng of soldiers that'd gathered around his body in a circle.

A loud growl rang out through the hall as he feinted being knocked out and lunged at the soldier who dared get closer to him, the bottom guard of the soldier's helmet flying off as he sank his teeth into the man's throat and sent him down.

Kiba bared his crimson-stained fangs as I silently mouthed an incantation.

"**KIBA**, **MOVE**!" I shouted as I stabbed the floor with my katana; a bright red glow ignited around the remaining soldiers before a loud thundering sound echoed about the hall as the floor caved beneath the throng and sent them down into the earth below.

I sank to my knees and panted, gripping the katana hilt tightly as my arms trembled slightly from the force of the incantation.

He limped to my side, gently pulling me away from the katana to hold me in his arms as he panted slightly.  
I looked up at him and smiled softly when he smiled back, stretching the scratches that marred his handsome face when he smiled. "You alright?" He asked gently.

I nodded and stroked his cheek. "Yeah, sorry about the last-minute warning though. Desperate measure." I chuckled weakly.

Kiba smirked gently and stroked my hair, kissing my forehead. "It's alright. C'mon, Cheza's just a little farther ahead." He said, steadily lifting himself to his feet as he helped me stand.

I nodded again and supported his weight against my good shoulder, walking away towards the winding staircase at the other end of the hall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He rushed forward once the doors opened and we saw her suspended in a green tank filled with water.

"Cheza!" I beamed as I ran after him and felt relief swell in my chest at last as we finally found her.

Kiba smiled in relief.  
"We finally found you… Nikki, can't you break open this thing?" He asked, turning to me.  
I nodded and placed a hand on the cold glass of the tank, smiling softly at her peaceful face.

As I made to begin the incantation, a rotten stink of perfume mixed with poison filled my nostrils, making my stomach lurch uncomfortably inside my body.

"The white and black wolf. The wolves chosen by the flower; how beautiful you are." A woman's low croon perked my ears as we both turned to stare at a woman wearing a silver half-masque with shadowed eyes and black robes, her violet-colored lips turned upward as she smiled at us.

I bared my teeth angrily as Kiba growled loudly and lunged at her.

"Kiba, no!" I barked alertly as a pale violet-colored glowing circle appeared beneath his feet when he landed on the floor mere feet away from the woman.

His loud snarls of anger rang in my ears as he sank down to the floor forcibly, as if he didn't have control over his body.  
A louder growl rang out as I flew at the woman head-on, my anger boiling as my blood sang in my ears, claws drawn and teeth sharp.

She only smirked and lifted a hand at me, halting me in my tracks; I widened my eyes alertly as I fell to my knees, being dragged down to the floor as all muscle strength in my arms and legs seemed to evaporate.

The woman's cold soft laughter echoed in my ears as I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Cheza…"

Darkness took me, swallowing up my mind in unconsciousness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Nikki… Are you alive? _Her soft voice stole into my mind.

I opened an eye. _Cheza, please sing for us. For Kiba. For everyone else. For me_, I pleaded with her.

She seemed to oblige before her wordless song echoed in my ears, a sad tone to it.

I felt tears fall as I wept with her. _Cheza… Don't cry. Please don't cry! _I begged.

Her song died away almost an hour later, perking my ears.  
_  
Cheza, why did you stop singing? Cheza, where are you? _I asked her, Kiba's nearby growling echoing in my ears.

'Cheza!' I growled, hearing impatient anguished growls form in my own throat as my lips curled upward.  
_  
Goodbye, Nikki… _Her soft voice rang in my ears like a hollow echo; I perked up in shock.

'Cheza, **NO**!' I snarled loudly, opening my eyes wide.

Kiba's loud howl rang out as I lifted my head sharply to yank on the tethers that held me down, snapping the collar around my neck as I snarled and yanked at the others.

'Hold still.' He ordered as he had gotten himself free and came to help, tearing off the remaining ties as I shook my fur and shook off the many tubes that'd been attached to my body.

My voice rose high into the air as a loud howl escaped me before Kiba howled again and led the way up the large circular window pane and jumped down.

I perked up slightly at seeing the swirling black cloud before us, looking to him; he nodded slightly and jumped into it first as I jumped after him.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	20. Black City Veins, End Theme

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

She glared at us. "What do you want? **Get out**!" She shouted.

'Paradise is ours; we're taking it back.' He growled, leaping forward as I ran after his lead.

She swung her blade at his side; he dodged it effortlessly, landing gently a ways off.

A metallic 'klang' rang out in the hall as the black katana's blade clashed with hers.  
Jaguara widened her eyes in surprise as I glared at her before her eyes narrowed; she swiftly disengaged the blades, sending me flying back.  
Boots digging into the floor, I gripped the hilt tightly as she raised her hand at me.

A pale blue barrier blocked her spell from hitting me square-on, seeming to surprise her further.

She scoffed when the barrier melted into the floor before me.  
"So you also are gifted with the power of alchemy. Interesting, for a nuisance of a wolf." She declared.

I heard a low growl reverberate through my chest as I flew at her, katana gripped tightly in hand.  
Jaguara blocked it, her left foot propelled into my ribs and sending me back.  
I yelped slightly and landed on my side, katana flying from my hands.

She raised her sword at me, the blade poised high.

A loud growl rang out before a blur of white diverted her attention, three thin claw marks appearing on her left cheek before the blur landed gently before me.  
I widened my eyes slightly at seeing him standing between us, a second loud growl escaping his lips as he bared his teeth fiercely.

"Kiba." I whispered in surprise.

He seemed to smirk at me before growling and lunging at her again.

"**No**!" I exclaimed when another pale violet circle appeared beneath his paws, forcing him to the floor.

I slammed my hands palm-down onto the cold floor, my power swelling fiercely about me.  
"_Defy the one who damns you, cry to the blessed Moon for guidance, and rip apart the Wretched one: I defy the darkness that swells around me!_" I chanted swiftly, watching a bright red glow envelop the pale violet circle as it shattered her spell with little effort.

"**What**?" Jaguara said in disbelief and shock as Kiba broke free at last and Hige flew at her from the side, diverting her attention.

Kiba flew at her, sinking his teeth into her throat and bouncing away as she staggered slightly and looked up when Darcia appeared behind her.  
I clenched my teeth slightly when his sword stabbed through her heart and she fell at his feet; steadily getting to my feet, I moved to gather the katana from where it'd been thrown.  
The katana had disappeared and was replaced with my knife; I smirked slightly and tucked the knife in my belt.

"As I thought, you two truly are the chosen wolves." He spoke lowly, perking my ears and directing my gaze to him standing over her dead corpse as Kiba wordlessly came to my side, whether out of defense or loyalty, I wasn't sure.

"What are you? I have to know. You're not a wolf, or a Noble." Kiba asked.

He drew his left hand out, showing us an obsidian and cobalt sphere that sat in the palm of his gloved hand; I widened my eyes alertly.  
_A Paradise stone?_ I wondered silently.  
He placed it back inside his robes.  
"I was chosen, as well. Now I understand: it is not merely that we search for Paradise, but that Paradise is calling for us." He declared, turning to leave the ruined hall.

'_Paradise is calling for us_'? I silently repeated, watching him leave as I noticed my vision was getting hazy.

"Nikki." Kiba spoke alertly as my body leaned forward and his arms caught me, pulling me to his chest.

I looked up at him and smiled softly, seeing his blue eyes soften as he returned the smile. "You look like shit." I muttered, hearing him chuckle as my vision became hazy again.

He hoisted me into his arms, cradling me to his chest as I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness take me once more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey! I think she's waking up."

"Thank the Moon. See, I told ya, Tsume!"

"Don't remind me, now stow it brat."

"What was that…?"

"Both of you be quiet; let her rest."

I opened my eyes slightly at hearing the fourth voice cut across the other two, blearily seeing a head of wild brown hair staring down at me.  
_  
Kiba…_

I smiled inwardly, opening my eyes again to see his cold blue gaze staring gently at me, his eyes widening slightly when I woke up before they softened again.  
"Glad you're awake." He mused.  
I nodded and sat up from resting in his lap, looking about to see everyone was here.

"Cheza." I began at remembering our skirmish with Jaguara, perking up and looking about again.  
Her pale hand clasped mine from the side as I met her softened crimson eyes. "This one is here." She spoke quietly.  
I smiled in relief and nodded, exhaling. "Good." I mused quietly, perking up slightly at seeing the veins appearing on her neck again, spreading past her jawline up her cheek.

_Cheza…_ My eyes tightened slightly. _What did that witch do to you? _I wondered inwardly, holding onto her hand reflexively.

"This was the place; I'm sure of it." A fifth voice declared quietly, perking my ears.

I lifted a brow at hearing his words. I winced slightly at seeing the patch of blood-stained cloth underneath his right arm, noticing he no longer wore his collar.  
Hige…

"… I'll bet even someone like Blue had no choice but to leave!" Toboe's small voice burst my thought-bubble and brought me back to the present.

"Maybe she didn't think you'd keep your promise." Tsume mused darkly.

Eri scowled and punched his arm. "Don't be like that. Hige made things right and you know it, so drop it already." She scolded sharply, meeting his slightly narrowed emerald gaze.

I raised a brow wordlessly as Cheza moved forward to place a trembling hand over his wound, a soft amber glow appearing beneath her fingertips.

"Do not give up on finding Paradise; the true Paradise is meant for each and every one of you." She assured softly.

"Cheza," Toboe spoke in surprise.

Hige seemed to look at her ashamedly. "It's OK, you can stop; I'm feeling a lot better, now." He declared, smiling weakly.

"You have to go." She insisted gently, keeping her hand placed over his wound.

He winced. "Kiba, that's enough, make her stop." He pleaded, looking away.

Kiba straightened from sitting at my side to lift Cheza from the ground and hand her to Tsume.

I steadily got to my feet, looking up at Eri's offered hand of aid; I smiled gently and shook my head, gripping my knees to stand.

"You alright to be moving so fast?" Tsume wondered, perking my ears as I looked at him to see there was a bit of relief and concern hidden behind that indifferent glint he had in his emerald eyes.  
I nodded and smirked at him. "Quit worrying over me, jerk. I'm not a pup anymore." I declared calmly, waving him off.  
Tsume smirked gently at me. "Y'know that's not gonna happen any time soon." He mused.  
I smiled at him, looking at Hige again as Kiba hoisted him onto his shoulders.

Kiba looked at me. "Can you walk?" He asked.

I nodded and walked towards him as he straightened with Hige on his shoulder to support Hige's other side.

Hige winced slightly, holding onto my shoulders regardless. "Nikki, you too… I didn't mean for this to happen, I…"

"Would you stop complaining? Geez. Look, I don't care about what you did in the past; I don't care about you and Jaguara."  
He winced slightly again at hearing her name. "You're my friend and we're going to Paradise together, y'hear me?" I growled, perking his ears.

He looked at me and said nothing, looking away. "Thanks, Nikki." He smiled weakly.

I nodded. "Don't mention it. Ever. Though when we get to Paradise, remind me to kick your ass for having to kill that bitch." I added with a smirk.

Hige chuckled. "I'll remember that." He mused.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	21. Tell Me 'Bout the End, pt1

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

I perked an ear as Hige fell back as we walked, falling on his side.

Eri and Toboe fell back to his side as I trotted after them and sat at his side concernedly. 'Hige, hang in there.' Toboe whined.  
Eri hung back by Tsume's side as he and Kiba came forward, looking at him worriedly. 'Hige…' She whimpered.

A familiar scent blew in the stale wind; he opened his eyes slightly, pricking his ears.  
'Hige! Hige! **HIGE**!' A voice barked from the distance as Hige hopped to his feet as if he had no injury at all and ran to greet the black wolf that jumped at him.

Eri giggled softly and smiled as the tan and black wolves romped like reunited pups. "Blue!" She said lightly.

I smiled gently and perked an ear as a black armored truck appeared on the small hilltop, skidding to a halt.

Eri and I looked at each other once seeing the same blonde woman from Aerial City that'd come after us step out of the truck to see Kiba holding Cheza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Another comet struck the earth in the distance, making the ground tremble beneath our feet.

Kiba and I skidded to a halt as the truck seemed to lose control and ultimately fall onto its side like an overturned bug.

"Cheza," I declared, sprinting past Kiba to take her from the human's arms as the piece of cliff the truck rested on collapsed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Eri and I sighed patiently as the truck broke down.

I perked up slightly as Cheza objected to being carried and started to walk towards me; I smiled gently and walked at her side loyally as we continued walking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"… It's not just him. There're others." The old man muttered.

"That's right." Kiba declared.

"Who is that? Who else is here?" He demanded.

Blue winced. "Pops, the thing is…"

"We're the wolves you've been hunting." I answered flatly.

The man scoffed. "You're messing with me." He grumbled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A bright red laser shot through the sky, hitting something in the distance and making it implode, shaking the earth.

I perked my ears as the same familiar stink of that Noble filled my nostrils; I wrinkled my nose disgustedly, shaking my head. "The hell?" I heard Eri growl nearby.

The winds picked up, blowing fiercely around us and howling loudly.

"A voice is crying out in the air. There is pain and such sadness…" Cheza spoke quietly as she held onto me, perking my ears again.  
"What happened, Cheza; was something hurt by that light?" Kiba asked her gently.  
She looked off in the direction of the explosion. "We must go to it. Take this one." She requested.

"Hige and the others haven't come back, yet!" Toboe pointed out alertly.

Tsume looked at us. "You two stay close to Cheza, Eri and I'll go after Hige and Blue; the humans are up to you, Toboe." He instructed.

Toboe nodded. "Got it!" He barked, sprinting off into the dust storm.  
"Be careful, pup!" Eri hollered, the winds howling too loudly for us to hear the pup's response.

"So you sensed it too, huh?" Kiba asked, directing his question to Tsume.

He nodded slightly. "I felt it earlier on at Jaguara's keep; at first, I thought he only planned to leave us after we got there. But this started long before he got his memory back." He answered.  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
Tsume scoffed. "I know all about betrayal." He mused.  
"But he didn't betray us; you know that." Kiba declared.  
"You're right; but when it's all said and done, he was trying to fool us up until the very end. After all this, he still couldn't tell us the truth." He remarked calmly.  
"But we both knew he was hiding something; we could feel it. Isn't that right?" He reminded.  
He smirked slightly. "Yeah."

I scoffed. "Does it even matter anymore, what he did?" I demanded of them both.

Tsume scowled slightly at me. "You didn't see the trophies that bitch had of the other dogs she used before him…" He growled.

"So what? She's dead now, and he's not her lapdog anymore. Besides, I've forgiven him. It wasn't him who commanded those soldiers to try and cut us to ribbons." I cut across him patiently, scowling back.

He scoffed again. "You're too nice to him, Nikki." He mused.

"Nikki's right. It wasn't Hige's fault Jaguara decided to destroy our home." Eri put in quietly, turning a stubborn look on her brother.  
Kiba met her stubborn silver eyes and lowered his gaze slightly.  
"You never told me it was Jaguara that destroyed our pack. But I had a hunch it was her soldiers." He mused, looking back at her.  
She smiled slightly. "I figured you weren't all brawn and no brains." She remarked.

I giggled quietly as he made a face, scowling at her comment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The stench of blood was all over the place as we drew closer to the source of the stink.

I widened my eyes alertly at catching the scent of the pup, muddled with the stink of the old man, amidst the blood scent.

"Toboe." Eri gasped at my side before she sprinted as fast as her feet could carry her.  
"Eri, wait!" Tsume barked, sprinting after her as Kiba and I flew after them.

A loud cry of agony rang in my ears when we finally caught up to our siblings.

I skidded to a halt abruptly at seeing the felled body of the brown pup lying next to the dying old man.  
"Toboe." I whispered sadly as Eri sank to her knees before the pup's dead body as Tsume tried vainly at shaking him awake.

"**No, no, no, no**, **NO**!" She howled loudly into the gray sky, tears falling down her face before Tsume numbly sat beside her and she turned to sob into his chest, clinging tightly to his shoulders as her muffled cries of Toboe's name seemed to ring in the air.

I closed my eyes tightly to fight the tears that fell down my face as I squeezed Kiba's hand for dear life.

Kiba looked off into the distance; I perked an ear, looking at him confusedly.  
"Kiba…?" I began.

"Stay with Cheza." He ordered gently, releasing my hand to run off into the winds that howled again.

I watched him disappear before looking at my brother still clinging to a sobbing Eri, cringing reflexively.  
_  
Toboe… _I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly.

Cheza disappeared from my side, making me open my eyes and perk up alertly; she knelt down infront of Toboe, gingerly stroking his fur.  
I winced at seeing her cry and silently walked to sit at her side loyally, finding that the pup looked like he was sleeping.  
After seeing her straighten and turn to look off in the distance I got to my feet, rubbing my eyes absently and looking away from the pup.

"Pops!"

"Toboe!"

I perked an ear as Blue and Hige appeared at last, coming to a halt at seeing both aforementioned lying there dead.  
I stuffed my slightly trembling fists into my pockets and turned away, closing my eyes again and exhaling shakily.

A gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder, making me open my eyes to meet his saddened blue eyes; I winced again and let him drag me by the hand back to the pup's side.

Kiba's hand squeezed mine as he stroked the pup's fur gently. "Toboe." He said softly.

Eri threw her voice into the air, howling mournfully.

Kiba howled with her before I howled loudly, Tsume, Hige and Blue taking the rear of our chorus as we sang to the heavens.

Cheza's sad wordless song rang in my ears, making me howl louder to try and erase the pain of our loss.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	22. Tell Me 'Bout the End, pt2

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"We have to keep moving. He's still out there searching for Paradise; but it's our Paradise he wants to open." Kiba spoke sternly, gently lifting me to my feet.  
I rubbed my nose gingerly, looking at him. "I kind of figured as such." I mused quietly, glancing away.

"It doesn't make sense; if he can open Paradise, why doesn't he open up the one for the Nobles?" Hige wondered quietly.

"The Tree of All Seeds is there, on the horizon. It told this one." Cheza spoke softly, perking my ears as Kiba and I looked off to the nearby mountain range.  
I rubbed my arm out of habit. "We have to get to it before he does, then." I mused.

Kiba looked at everyone. "There's no time. We have to go." He declared.

Eri looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes with puffy silver ones. "Kiba," she began.

"So what's your plan, Porky?"  
I perked up at hearing my brother speak up for the first time since earlier, looking at him curiously.  
"After coming all this way, what're you gonna do?" He wondered flatly.

Hige looked away ashamedly for a minute.

"Where're you gonna run to, this time?" Tsume growled, perking his ears.

I scowled softly. "Tsume, please." I declared, meeting Eri's concerned look.

He lowered his gaze. "I'm not running; I just figured you guys didn't need me anymore. Guess you never did." He finished the last bit, clenching his teeth reflexively.  
"None of us is more vital than the other, Hige; nothing is indispensable. Not anymore." Kiba stated calmly.

"Except for you, and Nikki." Hige shot back quietly, perking my ears.

I looked at him sharply, meeting his garnet gaze.  
"Our Paradise can't be opened unless the both of you are there. You two are the only ones out of all of us that can go all the way. Even Tsume must've realized that by now." He declared, briefly throwing a glance at his back.  
I followed his line of vision and winced slightly, lowering my gaze.

"I don't care. I'm still going." Blue declared stubbornly, getting to her feet.  
Eri and Hige looked at her.  
"Even if I'm turned away at the gates of Paradise, I'll keep going for as long as I can. And so will you: we made a pact to stay together." She added, scowling at Hige.  
He scoffed quietly and looked away. She scowled again.  
"Stop making excuses; I know you wanna go!" Blue shouted, perking my ears and earning a surprised look from him.  
"Blue." Hige said softly.

A loud cracking of the earth rang in my ears as the ground trembled; Kiba held me to his chest protectively as Eri moved to shield Cheza, before the trembling subsided.

"It's starting to fall apart, even this close to center." He mused quietly, squeezing my waist out of habit before reluctantly letting me slip free to gently pull Cheza to her feet as Eri stood and looked at Tsume concernedly.

"He's right; we'd better get moving. Don't worry about me. When it starts to look like I'm slowing you down, I'll handle it. C'mon; I wanna see how far I can go, too." The human declared calmly, nicking the still-loaded handgun from the old man's coat and checking to see it still had rounds before stowing it in his coat, slightly irking me as I almost forgot he was still here.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up; I wanna talk to the runt for a while." Tsume spoke, perking both mine and Eri's ears as we looked at him.

Kiba nodded. "We understand." He replied quietly.

"Tsume-nii," I began softly as Eri made to step towards him.

"Go on, Nikki; I'll be fine. You too, brat." He assured me, glancing over his shoulder at me and flashing a slight smirk.  
Eri scowled before she sighed. "Don't be too long, then." She warned gently, walking at Cheza's side.

I let my gaze linger on Tsume for a second longer before I trotted after them, catching up with Kiba and holding onto his hand reflexively.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She placed the palm of her hand against the tree's rough bark.

I widened my eyes slightly and watched as ribbons of rainbow colored lights danced in the night sky overhead.  
"They're beautiful; aren't they, Kiba?" Eri asked with a smile.  
He nodded and smiled slightly, his hand holding mine squeezing reflexively. "Yeah." He replied, smiling at me.  
I smiled back and held onto his hand.

"The Tower of the Seal; that's what this place is! According to the Book of the Moon, the Nobles built this place to seal off the wolves' Paradise." The human spoke aloud, perking my ears and making me look at him curiously.

"'Seal off' our Paradise?" Eri repeated softly.

Kiba looked away. "'Seal'? 'The Seal is broken'. That's what he said to me." He said quietly.  
I looked at him. "D'you think he was the one who shot off that laser, earlier?" I wondered.  
"Most likely. But his face… he was starting to become a wolf." He answered, scowling slightly.

"Y'mean Darcia?" The human asked surprisedly.

"One of his eyes is gold; it's a wolf's eye. He could see it; he knew Jaguara's Paradise wasn't real, so he gave up on trying to go there himself. He wants ours: that's why he's trying to become a wolf." Kiba explained darkly.

"And what if he opens Paradise first?" Blue wondered softly.

I scowled, clenching my fists reflexively. "Then our future is gone." I answered.  
"And we're screwed." Eri added in a quiet growl of distaste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He lifted her off my back gently, looking at me. "You alright still?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting mine.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. Just because I blacked out on you yesterday doesn't mean I'm fragile. You know that." I replied, clasping his hand that was planted on the cold ground.  
Kiba smirked back. "I know it way too well by now. Guess it's just an instinct to worry over you, when I know full-well that you're capable of kicking ass." He chuckled the last bit.  
I chuckled and smiled again. "Worry-wart." I chided softly.

As he made to respond, a cry of surprise rang out from the ledge below, coming from the human.

"Crap!" Eri declared as she went to look, Kiba and I following.  
We looked to see the human clinging to a ledge at least 10 feet below, looking up at us as he clung to the ledge.

"Don't let go!" Kiba ordered.  
The human seemed to scoff. "So much for the tough-talking human." He said wryly.  
I scowled slightly and glanced away apologetically. _Too bad. It would've been interesting to see a human at the gates of Paradise_, I thought.

"Just hold on!" Eri exclaimed as Kiba made to go down to help him.

I caught his arm sharply. "Don't even think about it." I snapped, meeting his slightly annoyed scowl.

"She's right, stay where you are!" The human barked from below, perking our ears and making us look at him again.  
"It's OK, I'm not afraid of dying. You wolves will open up the next world for us; I believe that, now. I guess I didn't need that gun after all…" He said quietly, closing his eyes and loosening the grip he had on the ledge.

Eri turned to duck behind Kiba's shoulder as I winced and looked away sadly.

A muffled 'thud' sounded minutes later when he finally hit the ground.

'**Only then will appear the wretched beast**.' A low growl boomed, ringing in the air with a morbid taste.

I widened my eyes slightly as Eri gasped and Kiba turned as we looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes atop a ledge another five yards away.

_That voice…!_


	23. Prologue3: Death of the Stars

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The large maroon wolf with mismatched eyes stared down at us, seeming to lock his gaze solely on Kiba and me.

'The world where you will go hand-in-hand with the Flower Maiden has neither perfect happiness, nor joy, nor life.'  
I heard Cheza gasp softly at his words, hearing Eri growl softly at her side as I felt my claws grow inside my tightly clenched fists.  
'This is also because it does not contain perfect sadness, nor misery, nor death.' He growled, surprising Hige and Blue; he bared his teeth in a wide sneer.

"He actually did it… He turned into a wolf!" Hige breathed in shock.

'What lies in waiting is a Paradise for wolves alone: the filthy humans are no more.' He added coldly, indicating the humans that'd almost made it with us.

"Bastard! You killed him; you killed Pops…!" Blue snarled as she handed Cheza to Eri to get to her feet.

'Come with me, Cheza: it is time. What I have become is in great need of you.' Darcia growled lowly, descending from the ledge he stood upon to draw closer towards the trembling girl; Eri bared her teeth angrily at him.

"Don't come any closer." Kiba commanded, perking his ears and directing his gaze to lock on him.

He released my hand to walk towards the larger wolf.  
"Hige, go on ahead and take the girls with you. Keep Cheza and Nikki safe." He instructed calmly, moving closer.  
I perked up slightly. "Kiba…!" Hige said in surprise; I scowled after him.

Fat chance he was going to get all the fun to himself!

Darcia cackled slightly before lunging at him; Kiba charged.  
Fur flew in the air as they glanced off each other's sides before racing up the ledge.

"Kiba!" Eri barked as I flew after him, watching Kiba get knocked into a boulder before I growled loudly and lunged at his throat, latching onto his thick mane.  
Darcia snarled and ripped into my bummed shoulder, tossing me away as I yelped slightly.

'Nikki,' Kiba jumped to his feet and came to my side, making to help me up.

I growled and straightened shakily, glancing at him. 'I'm all right. Just a little pissed off.' I assured him, meeting his amber eyes.

He nodded, perking up when Hige hobbled over to stand infront of Eri and Cheza as Blue hurtled into Darcia's side, sinking her teeth into his ribs.

'Blue!' I barked alertly when he did a half-somersault and landed on the ground using her to break his fall.

"Asshole!" Eri snarled loudly as Cheza cried out and held her head in pain; Hige limped to her side before he threw him aside, turning to her.

'**NO**!' Kiba and I shouted as he sank his teeth into her neck.

'**BLUE**!' Hige yelled; Eri growled loudly and dove in between the felled half-wolf and larger wolf, making him back off as Hige sank his teeth into his left back-paw, growling angrily.

He slowly turned an eye on him; his eyes widened.

"**HIGE!**" I screamed desperately when blood flew and he shrieked in pain.

Darcia snatched Cheza from the ground, clenching her tightly in his grip and mocking us with taunting mismatched eyes, before he flew up the higher ledges.  
Kiba made to run after him as I jumped down to Hige's side, Eri already gripping his shoulder gently.  
"Hige…" She declared worriedly as he shook her off and looked at us.

"Go after him, hurry! I'll take care of Blue." He declared.

I scowled at him through fighting back tears. "Don't be stupid, you horny moron! I'll be damned if I let you rot here in the cold…"

"Nikki, quit worryin' over me and go kill that bastard, will you?" His eyes softened slightly. "I mean it." He added quietly.  
I widened my eyes slightly at his calm tone on the last part of his sentence, scowling again and scoffing, trying to be indifferent.  
"Remind me to kick your ass next time we meet again for your stupidity." I growled, looking at Kiba and sprinting away after Darcia, Eri following shortly before Kiba ran to flank my left.

I wiped the tears away, clenching my teeth.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He tossed her aside like a scrap of meat.

Eri looked at me and nodded slightly, rushing to her side as he turned his attention to us.  
'I will be the one who opens Paradise.' He sneered, her green blood dripping down his jaw, the sight making my stomach lurch nauseatingly.  
"We're not gonna let you do it." Kiba growled frostily.  
'But why? Though opposite in nature, aren't we all wolves? It makes no difference which one of us opens it; Paradise will be the same…' He drawled.  
"That's a load of shit! The only thing you'll open is a world of nothingness." I growled loudly, clenching my trembling fists and baring my teeth furiously.

Darcia narrowed his gaze on us as the wind blew past us, catching at my hair.

"Stay close." Kiba lunged first as he flew at him.  
They met in mid-air before landing softly on the ground; Darcia snarled and lunged at him as Kiba barked shortly and met his lunge.  
I perked up alertly as Cheza started to get to her feet, blood dripping from her injury, distracting Kiba before Darcia's sharp head-butt sent him spinning out of his distraction and knocking him down.

'Leave him **ALONE**!'

A loud snarl rang out as I flew at Darcia, jumping onto his back and diverting his attention from making to finish off Kiba.  
He roared in annoyance as he sprinted and bucked, trying to knock me off his back as I rode him, digging my claws into his flesh before sinking my teeth into his neck.

I perked up again to find there was no blood being spilled. 'What the…?' I demanded surprisedly.

Darcia snarled and flipped, ramming his back into a boulder; I yelped loudly and flew back, rolling onto my side and praying my head would stop spinning.

A large paw slammed down onto my windpipe from above as I released a strangled yelp before I glared up at his hollow mismatched gaze.

'Sick _bastard_… **You're **the one, the book mentions. A werewolf!' I growled, baring my teeth defiantly despite his heavy paw on my neck.

'I am neither wolf nor man. Besides, why worry over what I am when you should be wondering the true identity of the Noble who had your mother killed before your eyes?' He sneered with a low cackle, pressing down on my windpipe.

I widened my eyes in slight surprise before I tried wriggling free, feeling angered tears well in my eyes. 'Twisted son of a bitch! **You're the bastard thing that killed her!**' I snarled at him, growling angrily when he drew his head back slightly to tear my throat out.

'**GET AWAY FROM HER**!' A loud roar rang out as two blurs of white and gray hurtled into him from the side, knocking him away from me.

I scrambled to my feet, gasping for air and rubbing my neck gingerly.  
'Nikki!' Eri declared as she rushed to my side, relief and concern in her garnet eyes as she stopped short of seeing me standing. 'Are you all right?' She asked alertly.  
I nodded. 'Yeah. Thanks, E.' I replied, looking at who'd saved my neck to see Tsume staring him down, his tail held high like a flag.

"Tsume." I declared in quiet relief, glad he came when he did.

"You okay back there, Nik?" He asked.

"Yeah… Tsume, Darcia's the one. He's the Noble who killed our pack." I replied sharply.

He seemed to nod.  
"I know. I kind of pieced it together, especially after seeing him almost get you." He growled, furious contempt for the maroon beast before us dripping in his low voice.

'Why do you continue this pointless struggle? Paradise can't be opened by the likes of you!' Darcia snarled at him, indicating him and Eri, his scarred right eye squinting in pain.

Tsume scoffed. "Save your breath, you sick freak. I already know." He declared coldly.

The ground trembled beneath our feet, a reminder that time was ticking by fast.  
I widened my eyes to see Cheza slowly making her way to the mouth of the mountaintop, the wind blowing against her.

'Cheza, don't!' I exclaimed, sprinting to stop her, Kiba swiftly following with Eri at his heels.

Darcia was slowly gaining before Tsume lunged at him; 'Tsume!' Eri barked as she growled and flew at the maroon wolf, aiding my brother.

She turned to stare at us, a soft smile on her lips.

"Cheza!" Kiba exclaimed, stretching an arm out as I skidded to a halt and watched her fall back into the dark mouth of the mountain gracefully.

A loud yelp sounded from behind, directing my gaze away from where she once was to see Eri had fallen back, Tsume still clinging tightly to Darcia's side.  
He knocked him off his side, snarling loudly and lunging at him, throwing him a few yards back from where Eri lay before he sprinted past us and flew after Cheza.

"**Tsume!**" I shouted, sprinting to his side at top speed and falling to my knees next to him.  
"Are you all right?" Kiba asked alertly as he followed, rushing to Eri's side first.

Tsume scoffed.  
"I'm just a little tired, that's all." He turned an angered emerald eye on me. "Go after him!" He snapped.  
I scowled at him.  
"Don't talk so much, jerk!" I felt my gaze soften slightly as I gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder.  
He shooed my hand away.  
"Don't pity me, then. Not right now, anyway!" He growled back, emerald eyes narrowed again as he looked at me.  
I scowled reproachfully and placed my hand on his shoulder again, watching him let my hand remain where it was, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.  
Tsume scowled back, fighting a wince at seeing me cry.  
"Damn it, don't start crying. I didn't teach you to act like a crybaby, did I?"  
He scoffed quietly and let his grimace fade to replace it with a soft smirk. "I taught you to be strong, and ruthless. Remember?" He reminded quietly, seeming to let his annoyance at my loyalty slide.  
I smiled back and brushed the tears away. "I remember. But Big Brother…" I began worriedly, sounding like I once did when I was still a pup.  
He smirked again and lifted a hand to run it through my hair.  
"Don't worry over me. And don't cry; I've never liked seein' you cry." He scoffed quietly again and poked my nose like he used to when I was younger, a sudden calmness glinting in his emerald eyes.  
"I'll see you again. You're the most bratty wolf I've ever known; but you're pretty strong, too, sis." He smiled slightly. "Mom would be proud of you." He added softly, perking my ears.  
I looked at him and closed my eyes tightly to try and fight the tears, leaning onto him and clinging tightly to his neck as I buried my face in his fur.  
"Tsume, promise you'll find me. I know I don't say it enough times, but I'm glad to have you for a brother. So try and find me, when we meet again, okay?" I pleaded with him, feeling his wet nose bury itself into my neck.  
He seemed to scoff under his breath. 'Don't start crying, will ya?' He growled softly, leaning into my arms.  
I smirked slightly at his words. "Swear it." I replied.  
Tsume nodded slightly. 'I'll look you up.' He growled.

I smiled and perked an ear to look and see Kiba carrying Eri in his arms towards us. "Kiba?" I wondered softly.

He set her down at Tsume's side. "She said she wanted to sleep at his side." He explained quietly, his blue eyes sad as I pulled away from my brother reluctantly to watch him welcome Eri as she curled up in his side tiredly, closing his eyes wearily as she seemed to smile.

I looked at them and smiled softly at how sweet they looked before looking at Kiba. "Ready?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, the anger towards the maroon monster resurfacing in his cold gaze. "Yeah. Let's go." He replied, taking my hand before he took off at a sprint towards the mouth of the mountain, gripping my hand tightly in his all the way.

I looked over my shoulder at my brother's sleeping form and smiled softly before the darkness of the mountain's mouth consumed us as we jumped into it together.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


	24. End Theme: Flowers and Blood

disclaimer! **the Wolf's Rain crew belong to BONES: Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

'…Only here, can the true Paradise be opened.'

"So why discard what you are and have been by turning into a wolf?" I growled.

'Any Paradise I try to open as a Noble would pale in comparison. When I saw Jaguara's false Paradise with my wolf's eye, I understood: it was only an illusion. Hamona is not there: no, the Hamona I once loved no longer exists. I was able to revive the hidden wolf within me by using this stone…'  
He gagged then, spitting out the once shiny Paradise Stone and letting it drop to the ground, the stone then crumbling into charred smoking pieces of black.

I glared up at the man – the _monster_– I hated with a burning passion, the monster I wanted to tear to shreds for taking away my brother and my pack, for taking away Kiba's pack… for making Cheza bleed; my fists trembled at my sides as I felt warm blood seep from the bleeding palms my claws dug into, my subconscious being restrained from forcing me to attack him by common reason and the natural instinct to attack when his attention was diverted.

'… There are also those who began as wolves, but they abandoned their true form and embraced the guise of humanity. None of them are aware of this: they've forgotten what they once were and can never change back.' Darcia explained.

"And you're telling us that you actually remembered?" Kiba demanded, perking my ears and making me glance up at him.

He smiled wickedly, making my stomach churn at how revolting he looked with sharp teeth for rounded human teeth in their place.  
'A simple thought occurred to me: everything that has happened has prepared the way to guide you two here.' He mused darkly.

We both stared at him in surprise. "What?" Kiba spoke first.

"What do you mean?" I growled sharply, clenching my teeth.

'Why do you think your clans died out, leaving you the sole survivors? You've never had a pack! You were always the uniquely created pair of wolves.' He growled.

He bared his teeth angrily. 'That's a load of crap and you know it!' He snarled at him.

'Leave my family out of this!' I quipped angrily, baring my teeth as well.

'You were all that was ever needed to open Paradise! Those mongrels you dragged with you weren't necessary.' Darcia snapped.

I dug my claws into my already bleeding palms as my anger towards this bastard flared viciously inside my chest, the restraint on my subconscious desire to tear him apart slowly slipping.

"It's true that I was alone: I was always alone. But if I'd stayed that way, then the only world I would've been able to open would be meaningless. That kind of Paradise is nothing!" Kiba declared sternly.

'You've lost all that was precious to you.' He reminded lowly.

He glanced briefly at me. 'I haven't lost anything. Not my pack, or my pride as a wolf… Nothing!' He snarled, charging forward and lunging at his throat.

'Kiba!' I exclaimed, watching him be whopped across the face with his larger paw, snarling loudly as I flew forward and tore into his neck, blood flying when my teeth tore into his flesh.

Darcia snarled loudly in pain, his teeth digging into my arm and gripping it tightly as he threw me aside as I yelped slightly.

I cried out in pain when he tore into my right side as blood flew.  
**  
'NO!**' Kiba roared as he hurtled into his ribs, his teeth and claws ripping into his skin; I shakily got to my feet, coughing and spitting up a thick wad of blood.

I widened my eyes slightly at seeing the blood, trembling; _that bastard_, I thought, hearing Kiba snarl loudly as he continued fighting, making me look to see him and the maroon monster tearing at each other like vicious blurs of white and maroon.

_I've never seen him fight this furiously before,_ I thought, wincing when his blood flew.  
_Kiba…_I shook my fur and grunted, sprinting forward at the distracted Darcia.

His warm smile appeared in my mind's eye; his light laugh rang in my ears; his glacier-colored eyes burned holes into my soul.

A loud howl broke out as my body connected with Darcia's; a silent movie played out in my head as I fought as vicious as I'd never fought before in my life, sharing blow after blow and only coming back stronger and fiercer.

'_I taught you to be strong, and ruthless. Remember?_' His emerald stare seemed glued to my mind's eye, blinding me briefly.  
_  
Kiba. Tsume… I love you both, with all my heart. Please believe that! _I silently prayed as I fought with all I had left in me, taking out all my rage, all my pain, all my grief on this pathetic monster that deserved to rot in hell for his sins.

I caught a glimpse of Cheza in the distance; she had stretched her body, now resembling a tree.  
_  
Cheza… _**NO! **I silently screamed as I knew in the pit of my gut that she was going to die soon.

A sharp snapping of teeth around my mane caught me off guard; I widened my eyes before I went sailing, hearing Kiba shout my name as I fell.  
I shook my head sharply, growling and shakily standing to my feet just in time to see Kiba lunge at Darcia; he bit into his throat and tossed him away like a dead animal.

'**KIBA NO!**' I screamed fearfully, hurriedly limping to his side as fast as my paws could carry me.

He growled and shakily straightened slightly, his tired amber eyes looking up at me.  
'N-Nikki… You're all right.' He declared softly in relief.

I felt myself smile at him as I helped him stand. ''Course I am. I learned to be hard-headed from you, you idiot. 'Sides, I made a promise to Tsume that I'd kill this guy.' I replied wryly.

Kiba nodded slightly and perked up as Darcia slowly approached the rooted Cheza.

I rushed ahead of Kiba to dive in between them, snarling loudly and baring my teeth. 'Haven't killed me yet… Wolf man.' I growled.

His face contorted into a snarl as he rushed at me.  
I snarled louder and met him, ignoring the blood spilled when he ripped at my ribs, baring my teeth as I tore sharply into his throat.

Darcia snarled and sank his teeth into my stomach; I yelped loudly in pain and released his throat as he tightened his grip and flung me away.

'Nikki,' Kiba's soft whimper of worry rang in my ears as I lifted my head to sit up slightly, cringing as blood pooled around my belly.  
'Can you stand?' He asked concernedly, his warm nose at my neck as I shook my head again.

'Y-Yeah,' I replied, steadily getting to my feet, wincing slightly as I coughed again and spat out a second wad of blood, seeing crimson paint the ground a dark red around us.

Both Kiba and I widened our eyes alertly as Darcia vomited a thick stream of dark green liquid.  
_What's happening? _I wondered in surprise, hearing Cheza speak for the first time since everything started.

"… You are not protected by the flowers… That poison is within you now." She whispered an explanation, perking my ears.

'Poison?' I wondered softly.

Kiba looked at Darcia again. 'Nikki, you think you can pull one last stunt?' He asked softly, making me look at him.  
I nodded. 'Yeah.' I replied quietly, willing my muscles to comply with me for one last attack as I grunted softly and trotted towards the distracted monster, gaining speed as he moved closer to the pool of water nearest him.

'This's it... The entrance to Paradise…!' He cackled to himself, wheezing slightly.

'**This's for Tsume!**' I snarled as I ripped into his throat, dodging a vain snap at my own neck before I growled and kicked him with both hind legs into the pool, quickly hobbling away as he fell.

A bright light consumed him then as his hollow screams of agony rang in the air, before his body disappeared into thin air.

'He… He was rejected, by Paradise.' Kiba muttered nearby.

I limped over to his side, falling down before him.

'Nikki,' he declared softly, his warm tongue licking my cheek tenderly with a gentle whine in his throat.  
I shuddered slightly and smiled up at him. 'We did it, didn't we? He's dead.' I wondered quietly.

Kiba nodded. 'Yeah. Gotta admit, I'm glad you've stuck around this long; wouldn't be here without your quick thinking.' He chuckled wryly, wincing slightly.

I smiled again and shakily sat up, nuzzling his neck. 'It's over.' I murmured.  
He nuzzled back. 'Yeah, it's over.' He amended softly.

"Nikki… Kiba." Cheza's faint beckon perked our ears; he looked at me and helped me stand, letting me lean onto his side as we limped towards her outstretched arms.  
Her scent was fading, but it was still here.  
I found comfort in that as we both fell down at her sides, closing my eyes slightly as she ran her fingers through my fur.

"The ice is spreading fast, now… The world will freeze over." She murmured softly, her voice a gentle hum in my ears.  
"And soon, this one will disappear." She said, perking my ears.

I lifted my head slightly to look up at her. 'Cheza, please. We've come so far…' I pleaded as I felt warm tears well in my eyes.

"This one is a forged Hanabito: this is not this one's true form." She whispered.

'Your true form?' Kiba repeated.

"The world will change, and we will be parted for a while." She declared.

'Cheza, I don't have anything left to protect.' Kiba declared desperately.

"That is not true; you have Nikki, just as she has you. Kiba, no matter what happens, please protect each other." Cheza whispered back.  
I looked at him and smiled tiredly. 'She's right.' I muttered.

We both perked up as she whispered her last and transformed into brown seeds, disappearing from our arms.

"Cheza!" Kiba and I shouted in chorus.

We stared at the discarded seeds on the snowy earth before looking to one another.

I saw tears fall down my face before Kiba pulled me closer to him to embrace me tightly as we mourned our losses.

Our two mournful howls rang in the air, becoming one dirge as we sang for the lost.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snow fell softly, the melted water a rather relieving feel on my open wounds.

We limped through the snow in companionable silence as Kiba carried the wilted lunar flower in his mouth and I limped at his side.

It felt like hours, days, of long silence spent in the white snow.

I stopped walking to cough up another wad of blood, shaking slightly before lowering to sit down on my haunches.

Kiba retreated to my side, dropping the flower as I fell into his arms.

He looked at me with warm blue glaciers when I lifted my head to stare at him; he stroked my hair softly. "You still look beautiful." He murmured.  
I blushed slightly and smirked, closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto his bruised and scratched sides. "You'll find me, when we meet again, won't you?" I wondered softly.

He nodded and squeezed slightly, burying his nose into my neck. "You know I will. I've always loved you, Nikki." He proclaimed softly, kissing my throat tenderly as I smiled.

"I've always loved you too, Kiba. No matter what." I replied, kissing him tenderly before resting my cheek against his neck and closing my eyes.  
Kiba sighed into my neck, seeming to close his eyes as well.

The snow continued to fall as we finally fell asleep.

And the darkness of death took us both as we slept in each other's arms.

* * *

**REVIEW** PLEASE! [thanks.]


End file.
